DBZ: The New Adventures of Saiyan Man
by pnew106s
Summary: Instead of Gohan and Videl deciding to retire Saiyan Man they don't. But Satan City no longer has any crime and the two become bored. Deciding to broaden their range. While also trying to have a relationship. With teenagers that is an adventure within itself. Language, Sex and Violence. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 1

After the defeat of Majin Buu, Gohan returns to his life as a normal High School Student and part-time Super Hero. Joined now with Videl they have decided to continue helping those that needed a little super-powered assistance. No longer doing those stupid poises, Gohan and Videl are the protectors of Satan City or wherever they were needed.

 **A New Day for Superheroes:**

Flying from home at high speed, Gohan alias Saiyan Man knew he was late. By now Videl dressed in her own Uniform would be anxiously waiting for him to arrive, this was the third time that he was late and she promised that she would punish him if he was late again. Arriving two and a half minutes late he slowly descended and saw Videl waiting impatiently. Tapping her foot anxiously on the ground as he smiled at her. "You are late again!" She stated firmly, checking her watch and then frowned at him. "For that you have to take me to dinner tonight after our patrol." She informed him as she rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"Sorry Videl, I promise it will not happen again." Gohan said. But both of them knew that it would and she would once again come up with some type of punishment that would involve him taking her somewhere. She smirked thinking the next time it would be the Opera. It would serve him right.

Stepping closer, flipping the visor up so Videl could look into his eyes. "Just be on time." He leaned slightly down, and as their lips touched she felt her heart begin to pound in her ears. Instantly forgiving his tardiness. She was officially dating Gohan and most knew he was Saiyan Man so it did not matter if they were seen together. As she parted she smiled. "Shall we go, I have been looking forward to this all day." Taking his hand and they both floated upward. Flying above Satan City.

A few hours later they both landed on the Roof of one of the higher Skyscrapers and Gohan shook his helmeted head. "This is getting to easy, Videl. A mugger, a Gas Station hold up and a lot of utter boredom. Five hours and that is all we have done today. There is no crime left." He said in aggravation, but also worried. Without this he did not know if Videl would want to remain being his boyfriend. He loved her and did not want to lose the time that they spent together after school and on weekends flying around being Superheros.

"I guess we are too good at this. With the Red Shark Gang in prison and most of the Criminal Element in Satan City scared of us. There is really nothing for us to do. Perhaps we should make our realm of responsibility larger. West City and East City is not too far away. Why not zip around the whole Country." Videl suggested, smiling widely. Seeing his concerned expression. She did not fully understand, if Crime and the need for them reduced they might have a normal relationship. Go on dates and spend leisurely time together. She had to use things like dinner as punishment for him to be with her minus the Uniforms.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gohan said hopefully, wanting anything to still spend time with her. "Let's do that." Rising into the air, Videl stayed on the roof and with some confusion he returned. "I thought we were going to start now?" He asked as she shook her head negatively.

"No you owe me dinner, remember and not as Saiyan Man and Videl. Just Gohan and Videl." She stated as he nodded. Touching the special watch his Uniform vanished and she did the same. Standing in her normal clothes, white long T-Shirt, Spandex pants and sneakers. While he wore Orange Pants, white long sleeve shirt, brown vest and sneakers. Flying down to a nearby restaurant, Gohan felt out of place being with someone as beautiful as Videl. He felt that he did not deserve to be seen with her. There were so many others that she could be with and she was with him. Sitting at a table, Gohan noticed that several young men were staring at Videl.

"Probably wondering why such a hottie was here with such a clod like me." Gohan thought as he picked up a menu. A waitress came over and smiled sweetly at Gohan. A woman only a year or so older then him. He did not feel that hungry and just wanted to leave.

"What can I get you?" The Waitress said to Gohan, ignoring Videl completely. Videl felt her anger rise as she looked up at the Red Haired Woman. The Waitress's name tag indicated her name was Vicki and she wore an extremely short black mini-skirt and a blue tank-top that barely contained her huge breasts. Videl was not to well endowed and felt plain in front of such a bombshell. But she did not like the way Vicki was looking at Gohan. Videl knew that Vicki was flirting with Gohan, giving him that subtle look that most Women and Girls gave him.

"By Kami, you can see that we are together! Every time; some extremely beautiful woman or girl hits on him. I will bet she leaves him her phone number sometime in the next thirty minutes." Videl thought as she scowled up at Vicki. "I would like to order as well." She said angrily. Vicki looked over at her and smiled sarcastically.

"Oh I am sorry I did not see you there. So what would you like little girl? Perhaps something from the Kiddie Side of the Menu?" Vicki chuckled at her own joke as she waited for Videl to order.

What Videl wanted to do is stand up and turn Vicki into a pretzel, but instead ordered a hamburger and fries. Gohan did the same. As Vicki walked away she accidentally touched Gohan's shoulder and smiled down at him. Videl had predicted it, as Vicki placed the plates on the table. She handed Gohan a slip of paper. He unfolded it and stared at it puzzled. Videl snatched it, crumbled it into a ball and threw it on the floor. "I do not understand, why would she give me a slip with numbers and her name on it?" He asked Videl and she grumbled.

"She gave you her phone number! You know I am so tired of that, every where we go Woman hit on you! They see me with you and still they flirt, proposition and hit on you! Maybe we should just split up and you can be like my father! Dating any woman with a heartbeat!" Videl complained loudly, tears coming to her eyes as she looked sadly at Gohan. "You definitely are too good for me!" She stammered out. Gohan reached across the table and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Wait you are too good for me. No it is the other way around. You are way to good for me. You are so beautiful and I am not even worthy to be seen with you." Gohan said as he wiped another tear away and she reached up and clasped his hand, holding it. Then kissed his palm. Sniffing loudly she smiled.

"Gohan you are perfect and I love you. Especially since you think I am beautiful." Then a thought came to Videl. "That is why you want to extend our range isn't it. You are afraid that is the only way we can spend time together. No I want this, where we are together as a couple. Not as Superheroes but as this a couple. Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Leaning over the table she pushed the plates aside and kissed him for several minutes, subtly smirking at the aghast look that Vicki gave them. Sitting back down but not releasing his hand she felt better.

"I think we still should be Superheroes, but perhaps we can also do this more often." Gohan suggested, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Of course and perhaps something more later." Videl responded smirking over the table at him, knowing that he had no idea what she was implying. Leaning forward again, she whispered into his ear. "Eventually I want to have sex, Gohan." Then she sat back down and saw his shocked expression, After eating very little of the hamburger and fries, they stood to leave. Videl insisted that Vicki did not receive a tip and they left holding hands. As they passed one of the young men, Gohan overheard him.

"Wow, Bob. That is Videl and Saiyan Man. Imagine that, shit we should have gotten an autograph." The one said to Bob and Gohan realized that he had been wrong. They were not gawking at Videl. They were looking at both of them in admiration, as what they were. Superheroes.

Since there were hours left in the day and neither had school tomorrow. Videl decided it was time to expand their range today. Soaring towards East Coast City, they both smiled. It was time to be Superheroes. Give hope to those that needed it and help those that also needed it. Gohan smiled broadly as they saw a truck with a horse trailer stalled on the railroad tracks, an oncoming train blared its horn and the Farmer rushed to get his horses out of the trailer. Gohan landed behind the truck and with barely any effort pushed both off the tracks. The Farmer followed the Trailer and upon seeing Gohan, started to cry with relief and joy. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" The man blabbered as he stared at Gohan. "Who are you?"

"No problem sir, I am Saiyan Man." Gohan said as he flew back into the air seeing Videl applauding him.

"Well done Gohan, let's go find someone else that could use our help." She stated smiling as they flew off. Leaving the Farmer to stare up at them in shock. He had heard that there were Superheroes in Satan City but never thought to actually see them this far away from there and was glad they were.

"That felt great doing something, lets go find some more trouble." Gohan stated excitingly as he flew higher. He did not have to look to long. Hearing gunshots they found the State Police shooting it out with some Bank Robbers in a small town. Bystanders running for cover against the hail of bullets zipping from the Bank as the criminals fired automatic weapons at the Three Police Cars. Gohan smiled broadly. "You see to the Bystanders, leave the Criminals to me." Videl wanted to protest, but decided that Gohan needed this more than she did. Angling down, she quickly diverted the Innocents out of the line of fire. Glancing over to see Gohan land right between the Police and the Bank. Bullets ricocheted from his steel hard body, dropping flattened onto the ground. Stalking towards the Bank the Criminals increased their fire at him. When he was within ten feet of the Bank he vanished, then the front of the Bank exploded inward and Gohan was inside.

Inside the Bank, Gohan grabbed the nearest thug and threw the man out the hole that he just made. Another thug, his eyes blazing with shock turned to fire at the intruder and in seconds joined his partner. The four others yelled and fired at him, bullets bounced off his body and rained down at his feet. "Drop the guns or you will be sorry." Gohan said and one pulled a frantic Hostage in front of him, pointing his hand gun at her head.

"Back off or I will splatter her brains all over you!" The Thug said as he pressed the barrel against the woman's head harder. Gohan smirked and once again vanished, behind the Thug and the hostage. Placing his near indestructible hand between the gun barrel and the woman's head. When it went off, he palmed the bullet, then crushed the hand gun and finger within his hand. The Thug screamed as his hand was turned into mulch. Releasing the Thug's hand he turned to the others.

"Last chance, drop the guns or the next one will need a wheel chair!" Gohan stated threateningly as he started towards the other Three Criminals. Staring at him, the weapons hit the floor and their hands went up. "Outside march!" He ordered as he reached down and one handed dragged the screaming man outside. Dropping him right in front of the dazzled Police Officers. The Cops delayed for a second, not believing what they had just seen. Then quickly handcuffed the Criminals. One of the Cops with Sergeant Stripes pointed at Gohan.

"Wait you are Saiyan Man, right and that girl over there is Videl Satan. From Satan City." The Officer said stunned and relieved all at once.

"Yes we are, and we will be around if you need us." Gohan took to the air and Videl joined him. As they rose a solid cheer arose from the crowds as they flew higher into the skies. Gohan waved to those below and soon he and Videl were away heading towards East Coast City. They still had much to do.

"Next Bank Robbery, you do crowd control and I get to beat up the Criminals." Videl said as she flew closer. "Feel better, now that we did something more than just stop some minor criminal." He grabbed her and pulled her to him, tilting his head and kissed her passionately as they floated high in the air. Breathing hard out her nose she began to moan lightly in his mouth. Parting slightly, she was gasping for breath and her whole body trembled slightly from the embrace. "Never mind, next bank robbers are yours if you kiss me like that afterwards." She panted out, wanting him to be this excited again. It filled her with some really nice impure thoughts. He smiled and then released her and took her hand. They still had much to do and they wanted everyone to know that they were coming to help. By the end of the day everyone knew that there were Superheros in the skies.

 **Satan City: Hercule and Videl's House**

Sitting in front of the extremely large Television Screen, Hercule Martial Arts Champion watched the News with increased interest. There on the screen he saw that young punk that had the gull to be with his baby girl. Hefting a Train Engine above a gorge in the tracks was that punk. His baby was helping passengers out of the attached Railway Cars. Hercule had muted the sound, he did not need to hear the overbearing and excited News Person detailing the heroics of Saiyan Man and Videl. Grimacing Hercule protested loudly. "What the Fuck? I am this worlds Champion and Savior, I helped with defeating Majin Buu! I do not care what this punk does or how heroic he is!" Turning the sound back on when he saw Videl jump into the Punks arms hugging him joyfully. Anger rose inside him when he noticed where the young man's hands were. An inch from his daughters ass. As the sound came back he heard the last statement from the Female Announcer.

"Thanks to the this Young Couple, this train of commuters was saved from a devastating disaster." The woman said and Hercule threw the bottle of Whiskey he had nearby right into the screen with a growl of rage.

"COUPLE, YOUNG COUPLE!" Hercule bellowed at the now destroyed Television. "THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Deciding to have a talk with Videl when she came back. It was time to end this her relationship with this charlatan. No matter what he had seen, he knew that it was all just a trick. No one can throw energy or be stronger then the great Hercule Satan.

 **Back to Satan City:**

The flight back consisted of Gohan and Videl looping around each other. Joyfully re-accounting what they had done in such a short time. The Bank Robbery, The Farmer and the Train, another Train and a possible disaster and finally a Cruise Ship that hit a underwater Corral Reef. It had been a glorious day and both were looking forward to tomorrow. "That was fun." Gohan stated as Videl circled around him, laughing playfully. Pointing towards the glowing lights, Videl nodded as she grabbed his cape and tugged on it. "Oh I will get you for that. There is Satan City." She laughed again and let go of his cape. Moving closer she put her arms around him. Reaching up to take his helmet off. Then kissed him, slipping her small tongue into his mouth. Moaning as he ran his hands along her back, then touching her tight little ass. Squeezing both cheeks and pulling her upward by her ass. Her eyes widened then closed as she moaned even louder. Relishing in him groping her. Parting slightly she smiled seductively at him.

"I liked that you should grope me more often." Videl hissed out as she pulled him closer for another kiss. They did that until they slowly reached her house. Landing outside the fenced in dwelling. At the gate she reluctantly let go of him and held his hand tightly. "Remember when I said that I want to have sex, I think we should tonight." She said as she started to float upwards again, intending to lead him into her bedroom. But when he did not also float into the air she looked back at him confused. "What don't you want to have sex with me. I love you Gohan and it is usually the next step for a couple when they are together." Well that was what Erasa told her a couple of weeks ago.

Gohan shook his head. "I love you too Videl, but I think we need to wait until we both are ready." Videl landed again and put her hand on his face, she had noticed that he was turning red with embarrassment.

"I know it would be your first time, it would be mine as well. I know you are bigger than me, but I know it will be alright." She said as he shook his head.

"No that is not it, though I am a little concerned about that, you are so petite that I worry that I might hurt you." Gohan confessed as she smiled up at him.

"Never happen, you would never hurt me." Videl stated firmly then wondered what could be the reason he did not want to yet. "Then what is it?"

Gohan seemed even more embarrassed then exhaled. "I do not have any...any, you know." His voice cracking and she looked at him puzzled. "Condoms." He blurted out and she began to laugh. He closed his eyes and felt his cheeks go even redder.

"Oh okay, I guess we should have them." Videl said then felt her own face turn red. As she reached up and touched his face, following her hand to kiss him again. Then whispered into his ear. "Remember to get some tomorrow, I really want you Gohan." She licked his ear then returned to kiss him one last time before letting him go. Watching him soar off, she smiled. Deciding to get a package of Condoms just in case he forgets. Floating into her window she found her father waiting. He was red with anger. "Dad what is wrong?" She asked as he bounded off the chair he was on and raised his hand high into the air. Swinging it down to slap her across the face. Unfortunately for him, her reflexes took over and she blocked the slap. Grabbed his wrist and threw him out the window. All in one fluid motion, then she realized what she had done. Flying out the window she landed next to her father as he started to rise, groaning. He had landed hard on his chest and face onto the grass one story down. "Are you alright Dad, I am so sorry my reflexes took over when you tried to hit me." Then realization kicked in. "Wait you tried to hit me!" She said loudly down at her still rising father.

"Why not! You broke my rule!" Hercule gasped out in pain as he finished getting off the ground. "No boy can date you unless they face me first!" He stuttered out and Videl started to laugh loudly.

"Gohan would twist you into a pretzel, Dad. I have a better chance of fighting him then you do." Videl laughed out as Hercule glared at her with anger and rage.

"What some punk that uses tricks and light shows. I AM HERCULE SATAN! I DEFEATED CELL IN THE CELL GAMES! I COULD TEAR THAT PUNK INTO LITTLE PIECES!" He bellowed out loudly laughing heartily. Seeing Videl shake her head and laughed as well.

"Cut the bullshit Dad, you never defeated Cell. Gohan did and consider this Daddy I now know I am stronger then you and if you ever try to hit me again I will prove it by kicking your ass. Then I will call the Media and tell them I just kicked your ass. I bet the public would love to know that." Videl smirked then flew back to her window and entered her room. Hearing him grumble then went back inside the house.

In the morning Hercule begged Videl to forgive him, and he still wanted to face Gohan. It was a matter of honor and it was a rule that they both agreed upon. She shrugged. "One question Dad. Am I still the one that will inherit everything in your Will?" Videl asked then seeing his expression she began to laugh and he soon joined her. Realizing she was just teasing her old Dad. After he finished laughing. He apologized again. But she was unsure if she should believe him. He had struck her before, four other times he had slapped her. Only this time her reflexes which had been increased due to her training with Gohan. Gohan had told her that she was stronger then her Father and she only partially believed it. Then last night she discovered that she was.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 2

 **Home: Friday Night**

Flying home was easy and cleared the excitement and the desire that he felt for Videl from Gohan's mind and body. It had taken a great amount of will power not to accept her invitation to take her to bed tonight. He had discovered that he was not the only one that wanted to have sex. It had surprised him when she asked him to join her in her room for that whole intention. Sure they have been a couple for over two weeks and they had cleared up that little misconception that they were together as Videl and him not her and Saiyan Man. They also admitted that they loved each other. The problem was that he never suspected that she wanted to have sex, so he had not taken the precaution to carry any Condoms with him. He laughed at himself, the only guy probably in High School that did not carry at least one Condom in his Wallet and it was him. Now he would have to go to a store and buy a box without becoming too embarrassed. Reaching home, he landed and walked through the door. Thankfully no one was there. His Father, Mother and Goten were visiting with Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks until Sunday Night so he had the house to himself. Touching his watch his Uniform vanished and he headed for the Refrigerator. Inside was three shelves of already prepared food. All made for him by his mother. Taking several dishes he put each one in the Microwave and nuked them. Afterwards he sat and ate for about an hour. As he finished he noticed that there was a message on the Telephone Answering Machine. Hitting the button to play the message he waited. "Beep,,,,Hey Gohan do not forget and do not be late, Remember nine AM my place. Also do not forget to pick up that certain item on the way. I love you. Bye." Hearing Videl say that on the Machine made his heart pound and he was tempted to save the Message. Instead he replayed it just so he could hear her say it again.

 **Satan House: Videl's room**

The small confrontation with her father made Videl too wired to sleep, that and the thought that tomorrow night Gohan and she would finally have sex. She had wanted to since they were reborn from death and had reunited on the Tower. It had taken all of her control not to push him into one of the bedrooms, rip off his and her clothes and take him. But soon after her Father had arrived and she lost the urge. Well for about a day or so. Then to her dismay they ran into other problems. One of them was they both believed that they were not good enough for each other. That really caused some delays. Now there was no excuses, after they patrolled and did the Superhero thing. They would either come here or go to his house and have sex. Moving around to a more comfortable position, Videl tried to relax and sleep. Opening her eyes she looked to the other side of the bed and wished Gohan was there, she needed him to be there to hold. After several hours she drifted off, dreaming of Gohan.

 **Satan City: Late Again**

With total aggravation, Gohan flew at top speed. "Shit, I am going to be so late!" He said loudly as he turned Super Saiyan and poured on the speed. He had overslept and when he glanced at his Alarm Clock noticed that it was 8:36 AM. Cursing he threw on a pair of pants, shirt and sneakers. Then touched his watch for his Uniform. He had considered just wearing underwear and then his Uniform; but if Videl wanted to go out to dinner it would be embarrassing to tell her that he only had underwear on. Nothing else. Landing at a Store, he reverted to normal and he rushed inside. People stared at him, probably wondering if the Store had Criminals inside. Grabbing a box of Lubricated Condoms, he quickly paid and was out the door before anyone had a chance to say anything. Transforming again and streaked towards Videl's. "Ah shit, one minute to go and I am at least three minutes away. Even at this speed." He said angrily to himself. As he neared her house, he noticed that she was not waiting outside like normal. Landing he exhaled and reverted back again. Gasping for breath, When he was finally composed Videl came out carrying a cup of coffee.

"Sorry I am late, I overslept. Have you been waiting long?" Videl asked as she sipped her coffee. Gohan almost fainted with relief. Shaking his head, he decided to play it cool.

"No not long at all." He answered smiling at her. She started to laugh and shook her head.

"You are three minutes forty five seconds late, honey." Videl said in a pleasing voice. "I got tired of waiting so I went in for another cup of Coffee." Gohan shoulders slumped and he felt light headed. "I will think up an adequate punishment later." Then to make matters kind of funny for Videl her Father limped out.

"So punk, you finally have the guts to come here when I am around!" Hercule Satan stated as he painfully stepped down from the house. Gohan looked at the big buffoon and gestured to him.

"He had a little accident last night and was thrown out the upstairs window." Videl explained as she chuckled. Gohan did as well as Hercule finished limping over.

"You have to face me if you want to see my daughter, that is the rule." Hercule smirked as he looked at the smaller young man. Deciding to intimidate Gohan, Hercule began to flex then grimaced as he felt the sore parts of his body protest the activity. Videl and Gohan exchanged looks and Gohan shook his head.

"Come on Mister Satan, I could beat you with one finger. You may be able to punch a whole in a bus, but I can lift two buses at the same time with the same amount of effort." Gohan stated as he tried to not beat Videl's father and embarrass him as well. Hercule laughed loudly and arrogantly.

"Yeah right kid, that is all tricks and light shows. I am the Worlds Champion." Hercule glanced over at Videl, not saying that he had beaten Cell in the Cell Games. The true victor was standing right in front of him and he dared not say it. Flexing his arms and finally being able to pulse his muscles he gestured to Gohan. "I will even give you one free shot kid." He boasted as he stood and waited. Gohan shook his head again. Then decided to do something else.

"Okay how about this. I will stand here and if you can push me and make me move my feet. I will never see Videl again. But if you cannot move me within five minutes, then I can date Videl. Is it a deal?" Gohan asked Hercule who considered it. Hercule looked at Gohan and chuckled. The kid was muscular sure, but Hercule was twice his size. Even with his sore hip, he could easily push the kid across the yard with barely any effort.

"So if I push you off that spot, you will never see Videl again. Right?" Hercule asked making sure he understood.

"Right, but if you cannot budge me I get to date and see Videl without any interference from you." Gohan countered as Videl smiled and shook her head. She knew her father could not even move Gohan with a bulldozer.

"Hell I will let you marry her if I cannot move you, I promise." Hercule retorted as he beamed over at his daughter, smirking as he rolled his shoulders and nodded. Videl moved up her wrist to where she could see it.

"I will tell you when to start and tell you when time is up." Videl added as Gohan stood stock still and waited. Moving closer, Hercule waited. Gleefully smirking as he readied himself.

With a hand gesture Videl chopped the air. "Go!" She announced and Hercule lunged forward with both hands out towards Gohan. With a roar he bounded forward and as his hands met Gohan's chest he was surprised when instead of Gohan being pushed across the yard. Hercule was stopped dead in his tracks. Grunting Hercule pushed with all of his might and still Gohan did not move. His feet seemed to be cemented into the ground. Taking his hands away, he braced his right shoulder against Gohan's chest and pushed with his feet. His boots dug into the ground as he tried to move the younger man. Grunting, Hercule applied all of his strength and after several minutes pulled back, breathing hard. "One Minute to go." Videl said as she watched both the display and her watch. Running back several yards, Hercule decided to go for the big push. Roaring like a bull, he rushed Gohan at full speed and hit into him with his Right Shoulder. Bellowing with pain as his shoulder struck something that felt like steel, he slide down to the ground with a huge grunt.

"Are you done, you still have thirty seconds." Gohan said to Hercule laying at his feet. Hercule growled and grabbed Gohan's ankles, deciding to give it one more try. Bracing his knees besides him in a squatting position, he tried to heave. Gohan did not even lift a millimeter as Hercule strained with all of his might. Then with one final jerk, something moved. Hercule's back as it went out. Flopping onto the ground in pain, he began to gasp and grunt in agony.

"That is it Dad. Five minutes, now remember your promise." She looked at Gohan. "So Gohan when shall we set a date for our wedding?" Videl asked totally serious as she heard Gohan begin to cough. His expression turned pale and his eyes widened three times their normal size. "I am kidding Gohan. Geez, I am only seventeen like you. We can't legally get married until we are eighteen remember. Where is your sense of humor?" She began to laugh loudly as Gohan turned red in embarrassment. Not realizing that Videl did plan on marrying him eventually.

Gohan frowned and reached down to help Hecule stand. "That is not funny Videl. You sounded so serious." Helping Hercule to a lawn chair the older man glowered up at him.

"A deal is a deal!" Hercule growled as he nursed his bruises. "You may see my daughter. But any funny business and I will send her so far away that you will never find her."

Videl shook her head, "If you only knew Daddy, I plan on doing some really big funny business tonight with Gohan." She thought as she reached over and took Gohan's hand. "Well that is all done, Shall we go and be Superheroes. Honey." She smiled over at her father and saw him grimace at the word HONEY. Gohan's Helmet remained where he left it. Videl pointed down at it.

"I am not wearing that anymore. Why should I? Just about everyone knows who I am anyhow." Gohan stated as they flew off, it was time to go to work.

Watching them fly off, Hercule was embarrassed, frustrated and angry. He did not want his Daughter to be with anyone, not that he expected her to remain single all her life. But he had political aspirations and a marriage between his daughter and someone influential would put him a position to gain political power. With her involved with a nobody damage that. Even a nobody that was a so called Superhero. There was only one way that punk beat him, he cheated somehow. All he had to do was find out how, then he could demand that his daughter no longer see that little punk. Standing with extreme effort, he limped into the house his hand on his back. Thankfully no news reporters saw him, that would be the height of embarrassment. First his daughter throws him out the window and then some little punk was able to stand up to him.

 **000-2**

High above the ground Videl could not control herself any longer. Almost tackling Gohan in midair she kissed him roughly. Their tongues danced within each others mouths, for several minutes then parted. They still had a job to do and they needed to do it. Videl smiled at him as she looked at her Phone, on the screen was the confirmation for the Hotel room that she rented for tonight. She did not want any interference to hamper them having sex later, so while she was waiting for Gohan she called the Satan City Plaza and reserved a room for tonight. Smirking she cleared the screen, feeling a little impatient.

The first big situation that they came to was a Group of Terrorists had stolen a Military Tank and was driving it down Main Street of a small town. Behind the huge Tank was eight heavily armed men with automatic weapons. They had with them three hostages. "You take the tank those assholes are mine!" Videl ordered as she streaked down towards the terrorists. Gohan nodded and aimed straight for the tank, landing right in front of it and putting both hands up against it. Stopping it in it's now spinning and digging tracks. With a titanic heave, he held it above him and inserted his fingers into the several inch thick metal. Ripping it in half the two sides spilled out four terrorists. Tossing the two halves behind him he quickly knocked out the four men. Then glanced over to see Videl's progress. The eight others were down and so was Videl. Kneeling on the ground holding her stomach, Videl looked up at one of the so-called hostages. All three of the hostages were actually terrorists in disguise. The one above Videl held a assault rifle and was pointing it at the back of her head.

"Do not move, Saiyan Man or I kill her!" The terrorist said as Gohan started forward, stepping slowly. His expression of pure rage and anger, the two other disguised terrorists stepped back. "I mean it, I will kill her!" He declared.

"Harm one hair on her head and I will do to you what I just did to that tank!" Gohan replied his voice etched with menace. The Terrorist swallowed and looked back at the tank, then at Gohan and back at the tank. His hands shook and the instant the rifle wavered away from Videl's head, she reacted. Jumping up, she pushed the rifle to the left and then kicked the Terrorist across the left side of his head. He hit the ground hard. The other two watched as their leader slammed to the ground. Throwing down their weapons they surrendered. "Are you all right?" Gohan asked in deep concern. Videl nodded rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah I am fine, a little embarrassed. He tricked me and when I noticed he hit me in the stomach with his rifle butt. It knocked the wind out of me for a second." Videl assured him as she glared back at the other two who stood with their hands held high. The Police swarmed the area, all of them smiling broadly at the duo with appreciation. What touched Videl deeply was when young children came running up with papers and pens held high in their hands. In seconds both she and Gohan were signing autographs, having their pictures taken and poising with assorted people, children and Police Officers. After an hour Gohan and Videl apologized that they had to get going and flew into the air. "Guess what Gohan we are not just Superheros anymore, we are popular celebrities as well." Flying and searching for more trouble.

 **West City: Capsule Corporation**

In the Gravity Room; Goku and Vegeta were sparring leaving the others to find other things to occupy their time. Goten and Trunks were watching their fathers while the two mothers sat in one of the Living Rooms. Switching through the channels, Chichi frowned. Her son and Videl were on every channel. News Casters and Reporters were in a frenzy to report on the adventures and activities of the Super Hero Couple. One of the scenes made Chichi somewhat concerned. They had just stopped a runaway bus and Videl was showing her enthusiasm by kissing Gohan, as he held Videl up in his arms. She immediately thought back when the forward appearing young woman knocked on her door, Chichi accused Videl not to show her appreciation by doing anything inappropriate with her son. Now here Videl was doing just that. "That is so sweet." Bulma said next to her and she looked at her with displeasure.

"It is not sweet! That little vixen is taking advantage of my baby!" Chichi countered as she switched the channel to see Gohan and Videl holding hands and flying off. Silently approving, it was a road to what she wanted. Grandchildren.

 **Saturday Afternoon: In Between Cities**

Landing on a towering Column of Rock, Gohan sat stretching his legs out leaning against a boulder. Videl joined him leaning back against him. Stretching out her legs also. So far it had been a nice day for Superheros, plenty of action. But now they were taking a break. Tossing an activated Capsule, it Boofed into a small Refrigerator. Opening it he withdrew a bottle of water then another, handing one to Videl. They both drank. "Phew I am beat." Videl said closing her eyes, laying down and using Gohan's leg to keep her head off the hard rock.

"Do not fall asleep." But Gohan's warning was unheard. He smiled down at her as she took a short nap. It had been a hard morning and early afternoon. Both were actually tired and needed a short rest to recharge for the rest of the day. Closing his own eyes, he allowed himself a short nap as well. Waking an hour later feeling better. Touching her face with his hand gently, her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. "Feel better." He asked as she nodded.

"I guess I was more worn out then I thought." Videl sat up, looked at her watch and noticed that it was just after Four PM. They could patrol for another three or four hours, then head home. As she rose, she stopped, put both hands on his face and kissed him. Their tongues once again began to twirl and twist around each other. She straddled his legs and sat comfortably on his thighs. He began to kiss and lick under her chin along her neck. causing her to rub herself against him, thrusting her hips against his rock hard covered member. Moving his hands up to squeeze and caress her cloth covered small breasts, causing her to moan loudly and her now extremely sensitive area yearned for him to satisfy her. Moving her mouth over by his ear as he licked and kissed her ear "Let's do it here." She hissed out, wanting to have him now. Pulling at him with her arms around his neck. He reluctantly paused.

"Not yet Videl." Gohan exhaled and with overwhelming will power stopped kissing and rubbing her clothed covered mounds. "Later, we should get back to work and I have no plan on having sex outside where anyone can see us." Gohan gestured with his head and she could see Air Cars and other vehicles nearby. She understood anyone could see them at any time and she had no intention of being seen on the internet having sex with Gohan.

"I suppose I can wait, anticipation will definitely make it better. But please do not get me going again. It is getting harder and harder to resist." Videl pleaded in a gasping voice feeling her own arousal slowly reduce to a controllable level. Closing her eyes she inhaled and exhaled, letting her body stop pulsing with desire. "I do not want to stop next time." She advised him as she slowly moved off him. Her knees wobbled as she stood. Feeling the heat reduce, she floated into the air. Anxious to get the day over with.

Thankfully for both of them it started to rain over the southern towns and small cities. The cold rain reduced a lot of the built up passion and arousal. A cold shower always helped with the heat. Gohan thought as he wished it would snow, he needed to reduce a lot of heat. The mere touch of Videl made him yearn to be with her and he was sure she felt the same. Especially when she pleaded with him not to get her going again and not do anything. He understood how she felt. "It's raining." Gohan said feeling a little stupid in stating the obvious. Seeing that the rain was making Videl's clothes cling to her, highlighting her tight ass and strong firm legs. "By Kami she is a hottie." He thought as he again wished it would snow.

Videl closed her eyes and enjoyed the cold rain on her skin. It reduced a lot of her arousal, though now seeing the wet uniform cling to Gohan's muscled and chiseled body was rising it back up again. This was going to be a long three to four hours. She thought as she exhaled and concentrated on the landscape, looking for trouble or something that required them to assist. "Yes it is, should we veer east to fly out of it." She saw him nod and she maneuvered in that direction. This was going to be a long three to four hours. She thought again. As they continued their patrol.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 3

 **Satan City: Hercule's Mansion**

Groaning with pain, Hercule sunk into his hot tub and turned up the heat. His whole body hurt, first Videl threw him out the window and then he hurt himself trying to move that Punk Kid. He was not sure which hurt worse. Turning on the Television in the Luxury Bathroom all he could find was his daughter and the Punk on every channel. Stopping at channel five he snarled when the newswoman stated that the Duo was more heroic than Mister Satan. That bothered Hercule, he had road the popularity of being thought of as the World's Hero and now that popularity was being threatened by his own Daughter and by the skinny wimp that she was with. All those things that the kid did was a trick, it had to be. There was no other explanation of what the kid did. He needed to discover how the punk did those things. Leaning back in the Tub, he felt some of his muscles loosen up. Getting out and after applying some Ben Gay, he relaxed enough to move about without grunting with pain. In a day or so, he would demand that the Punk face him again. This time he would prove the kid cheated, there was no possible way Hercule Satan was defeated by such a wimp.

 **The Skies of Satan City: Evening**

The flight back felt longer than Videl expected and she was anxious as she tried to get Gohan to fly a little faster. As they entered the City she angled Gohan towards the heart of Satan City. He looked at her puzzled. "Wait your house is that way." Gohan said as he pointed towards the east. She smiled and shrugged.

"I know, we are not going to my house." Videl stated, then led him downward towards the front of the Satan City Plaza Hotel entrance. "I reserved a Hotel Room, I do not want my Father interfering with us." Landing she touched the button and her Uniform reverted to her clothes. Gohan did it also and she started giggling. He had been in such a rush that morning, he put on his shirt inside out and wore his sneakers on the wrong feet. "Were you in that much of a hurry this morning or what." She commented as he went to a bench and took his sneakers off and put them on the right feet.

"I woke up late this morning and I did not want to be punished for keeping you waiting." Gohan explained as he stood, pulled his vest off and then his Shirt. Showing his bare muscular torso. Videl stared at him and exhaled. Then she noticed that other girls and women that were passing by were also staring at the free show of Gohan's muscular well toned torso.

"Put your shirt back on, you are drawing attention." Videl ordered sternly, grimacing at seeing the numbers of girls and women that were staring at Gohan with great appreciation. Then a Woman about forty dressed in a light blue business suit approached and Videl quickly grabbed his hand and made it apparent that they were together. She did not want some older woman propositioning him. The woman smiled at Videl, then at Gohan.

"Hello, my name is Michelle Owens of Satan City Modeling agency. I represent Male Models and I believe you would be perfect to model Men's Clothing and Apparel." She pulled out a business card and handed it to Videl, which surprised her. "You are Videl Satan right, and this is Gohan Aka Saiyan Man correct." Videl nodded in shock. "Well his popularity and the way he looks, along with how toned and trim he is. I guarantee that he would make a lot of money as a Model. I promise it would be nothing too provocative and totally tasteful." She started to walk away, stopped briefly and smiled back at them. "Give me a call tomorrow and we can talk in my office later."

Videl looked at the business card and put it in her pocket. "I will think about if I want him to do that." She said to the departing Michelle and smiled up at Gohan who stared at Videl in shock. "What, I think it might be a good idea? You are a hottie and if you can make money parading around in some clothes. Why not?" Videl chuckled as Gohan began to turn red in embarrassment. "Do not worry I will make sure that you are decently covered, the only one that is going to see you naked is me." She stated as she led him inside the Hotel. He acted stunned as she went to the Desk Clerk. "I have a reservation for a room." She told the Clerk and showed her phone to the Young Woman behind the desk. Waving it in front of the woman's eyes, trying to get his attention. "By Kami, everywhere we go. Woman fawn over my Gohan." She thought as she finally got the woman's attention. "Maybe he would make a good Model." She muttered as the Desk Clerk looked up the reservation for Videl.

After checking in, Videl wanted the whole evening to be special. Even though she wanted to have sex with Gohan as soon as possible, she also wanted the night to be memorable. So dinner first in the Hotel Restaurant, just the two of them. As they entered the dimly lite restaurant people noticed them and they were immediately applauded. Several men and women approached them with napkins and their cell phones. Wanting autographs and to take pictures with them. After about thirty minutes of signing and poising the Restaurant Manager stepped in front of the fans. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe that Videl Satan and Saiyan Man would like to eat, perhaps after they are done they will grace you with autographs and photo opportunities." The crowd slowly dispersed and the Manager led them to a private table in the corner. "Oh, your dinner is already paid, compliments of the Plaza Hotel. We are thrilled to have real life Superheros here at the Plaza Hotel." The Manager rushed off and soon a Waiter ambled over with menu's and a pad of paper. Smiling happily and eager to take their orders.

After Gohan ordered several selections and Videl order only one. The Waiter rushed off to get the appetizers. "I guess we are really popular now." Gohan commented as he waved to a couple that waved first at him. "Really, really popular." Videl smirked as she also waved to a table of men and women. "This could really inflate a person's ego."

"Yeah no wonder my father liked all of the attention. I wonder if this is how it is going to be with us, I mean my father glorified in all the attention he got." Videl commented as she thought about her father using that attention to screw younger woman whenever he got the chance. She also worried, whenever Erasa came over to visit, her Father gawked at her. Probably imagining having sex with Videl's closest friend.

"We will never be like that, I promise. I like the extra attention, but if I ever start acting like your Father you have my permission to kick my ass." Gohan smirked and Videl started laughing. The appetizers arrived and soon they were eating. After half an hour the Waiter was in shock as Gohan ate, everything that was brought. While Videl ate modestly. As they finished the hoards of Fans were watching and waiting for when they can surge forth and get autographs and photo opportunities with the Heroes. "Shall we have the Manager allow them to come over?" Waving for the Manager who rushed forward.

"Yes but only for about half an hour, this is our special night remember and I would like to enjoy it. Not spend it signing autographs and having pictures taken of us." Videl replied then as an after thought. "Let's switch to our Uniforms. It feels odd to have them idolize us in our normal clothes." Reaching to tap her watch and her Uniform appeared, Gohan followed suit. After an hour and ten minutes, they made their way to the elevator doors. The Hotel Manager met them with a different room key. A golden one that indicated it was a suite, not just a room. Handing it to Videl, smiling.

"The Plaza wishes to upgrade you to a Suite, please enjoy your stay." The Manager said pushing the button on the Elevator and then walked away. Videl held the new key in her hand and smirked. The suite had a hot tub, a Master bedroom with an extra large bed and had a few other nice amenities. Riding the elevator up, they once again switched to normal clothes. They both were nervous and excited at the same time. Reaching the room they entered.

"You did remember to stop and get them, right?" Videl asked as her heart pounded in her chest. Her hands were shaking as his eyes widened and he turned towards her.

"Oops." Gohan said and her face contorted to anger and frustration. "No I have them." He said as he started to chuckle. She glared at him angrily.

"That is not funny, I was about to hit you." Videl said as she started to laugh as well. He had reduced the tension that they both felt. They had decided during dinner, not to undress in front of each other. Instead she would go into the bathroom, take her clothes off and come out. While he did the same in the bedroom. They both were to nervous to undress in front of each other. Videl took her clothes off and stacked them on the sink counter. She frowned when she looked at herself in the mirror. Touching her small breasts; she somewhat wished she was at least one size larger. They were tiny compared to Erasa's large melons. Glancing down at her pelvis she exhaled. That morning she had shaved all of her pubic hair off, so that she would not look too wholly down there. With some reluctance she stepped out of the bathroom.

Standing in the Bedroom, Gohan removed his clothes and put them on a nearby chair. He was extremely nervous and excited. This was the first time that he and Videl would be having sex and he still worried that he might hurt her. Trying to keep himself from hyperventilating he began to breath in and out. When Videl stepped out and stared at him, all of him. He really began to hyperventilate. But at the same time he stared at her, her small pert breasts, her shaven bald pussy and he felt himself feel aroused. Her body was perfect and beautiful.

Stepping out of the Bathroom, Videl stopped and stared. Her eyes fell upon his manhood and her eyes widened with delight. He was large and she almost gasped at the size. Erasa had told her the larger the better since it added to the experience and it was guaranteed to give her multiple orgasms. Videl never had one and she knew she wanted them. Moving forward, Gohan stood stock still as Videl stepped closer, staring up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her as she smiled.

"Yes, I really do." Videl replied as she kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Pushing him back to sit on the bed. She was going to take full control of the first time. Straddling his legs, with her knees by his hips. She continued to kiss him. Then as he kissed down her chin and her neck, she leaned her head back. He reached up and caressed her breasts with both hands, touching her nipples gently. She wanted this, all of this as she moaned. "Yes". Next to him sat the box of six condoms and she grabbed it and removed one. It was not yet time, but she wanted to have one ready. He continued to kiss and lick her neck and ears and she was hissing and moaning as he continued to gently caress her breasts and nipples. She wanted him to touch her, so she grabbed his right hand and moved it down to her now throbbing area. Having him caress her there as well. While he was touching her, she clasped her hand around his manhood and squeezed him gently. It felt so good to touch him as she began to stroke him. She gasped loudly when he inserted his middle finger into her. Her insides squeezed his finger tightly and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations as he slide it in and out of her. Without warning, she stiffened and felt her first orgasm rock her body. It flowed through her and she moaned out loudly. Spasms threatened to knock her off his lap as she rode out the orgasm. As it reduced she wanted more, she wanted him inside her. Removing her hand off his manhood, she tore open the plastic wrapping and moved it down to him. Putting it on him. It slide right on easily. "I need to take this real slow." She rasped out and Gohan nodded with understanding, removing his finger and putting both hands behind him to steady himself. She moved upward slightly until the tip of him was touching her entrance, reaching down with her right hand she slide the tip back and forth across her slit. Moaning at the incredible sensation it caused her. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Finally feeling ready, she put the tip exactly at her entrance and slowly began to put him in. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation, as his tip entered her. Stretching her. She gasped as she felt his manhood's tip inside her. Gritting her teeth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly and pushed more of him inside her. Then after two or three inches she stopped, letting herself adjust to him. It took several seconds for her insides to finally relax enough for her to put more in. Then she repeated the process, adjusting and putting more and more inside her. When her hips finally touched his, she gasped out feeling another orgasm. As she rolled her hips she felt a tearing feeling inside her and she knew that her hymen had broken. She had to wait until she was totally adjusted and the slight pain to reduce. "Okay I am going to start moving." She whispered into his ear as she held tightly to his neck. Moving only her hips she began to move upward slightly then downward, she moaned loudly as she repeated the process and soon she picked up speed. Thrusting with her hips as she felt him slide in and out of her. She was moaning so loudly that she missed him asking if she was alright. She nodded and increased speed again. Thrusting harder and further up his manhood. Finally slamming down on him with increased vigor. She was sweating and moaning as she felt him, all of him and her orgasm were now coming in waves. When one resided another struck. After several minutes she felt him expand and suddenly a warmness entered her, causing a monstrous orgasm that shook her whole body. As she slumped against him, she was breathing hard. She smiled up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Videl." He said as she slowly and regretfully pulled him out of her. Then he laid back and she stayed on top of him. They both were spent, tired and needed to rest for awhile. Finally able to breath normally she whispered in his ear.

"I love you Gohan." She rasped out, then closed her eyes and rested a few moments. She wanted more, once was good but now that the pain was gone from losing her virginity, she suspected that the next time would be a whole lot better and she was right. The second time, with him on top. Gohan plowed into her after they both noticed that he basically slipped right inside her. As he increased thrust with his hips she moaned loudly in pleasure, feeling orgasm after orgasm shudder through her body. She wrapped her small legs around him, pulling him towards her wanting it harder and faster. When he exploded inside the condom and inside her she almost shook the walls with her moans from the huge orgasm that pulsed through her. When he collapsed besides her she saw his sweat glistening body. Then realized that she too was covered in sweat. After an hour she grabbed another condom and asked to go again. Near midnight they finally finished, each of them physically spent as they held each other. Lying on the bed; after their hearts and breathing returned to normal. They fell asleep. At dawn they used the final condom. After they had just finished they heard pounding on their door and Videl knew who it had to be. Getting up she tossed Gohan a robe, put one on herself and went to answer the door. While Gohan moved to sit on a chair.

 **The Hercule Satan Mansion: Discovery**

After hours of pacing the floors of his home, Hercule sat in a recliner and watched the front of the house closely. He was waiting to confront Videl when she came home that night and after several hours of walking the floors he was agitated and angry. In the chair he felt his eyelids start to close, then he jarred himself awake and looked at the clock. Midnight and Videl was not home yet. Grabbing his phone he tried to call her, but it went straight to voicemail. He immediately yelled at her that she had missed her curfew. Then he went back to waiting. By two AM he fell asleep in the chair and awoke when the sun touched his face. Bolting up, he ran up the stairs and burst into her room. Empty. She had not come home last night. Anger, Frustration and Fear flowed through him as he considered every thing she might be doing at that moment. He suspected that her little girl was now with the Punk and they were doing unspeakable and unthinkable things together. He could not imagine her doing something like that, she was not old enough to do things like that. Then a thought came to him, that punk raped his daughter. He forced himself on his little girl. That had to be it. Fuming he used the computer to access Videl's phone's GPS. It showed him instantly. The Plaza Hotel. Typing in the number he demanded from the clerk to know if his daughter was there and what room. When told a Suite he ranted and raged at the person on the phone. Then hung up and burst out the door, heading for the Jet Chopper. "If he raped my Videl, I will kill him!" He raged angrily as he flew the Jet Chopper towards the inner City. Landing on the roof, he bounded down the stairs and after reaching the suite he began to pound on the solid metal door. After a long moment the door slowly opened and he saw Videl wearing a white robe and probably nothing else.

"Oh good morning daddy." Videl said sweetly as she moved back to let him in. (Every time she says daddy she puts some sarcastic flare to it). Sitting in a chair next to the bed, sat Gohan wearing only another white Robe. The bed was in a shambles. Hercule stared into the room with shock and denial. Then he snarled at Videl.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SLUT!" Hercule bellowed at Videl, about to raise his hand to slap her, then stopped in a blink of an eye Gohan was standing in front of him. Glaring at him.

"Do not ever call her that, and I mean ever!" Gohan said calmly as he grabbed Hercule's shirt front and hoisted him up until his head touched the ceiling. With little to no effort. "Do you understand, you ever call her that again and I will be severely pissed off!" Hercule tried to pry with both hands the younger man's grip off his shirt but it was like a clamp. Hercule could not budge it at all.

Staring down at the Young man with wild eyes, mostly in panic. He nodded and Gohan dropped him. Then Gohan put his arm around Videl. "You raped my daughter!" Hercule protested as he glared up at them. "You must have, she would never consent to having sex. So you forced yourself on her." Videl laughed loudly at her father.

"Yeah right dad, no I consented. Who do you think rented the Hotel Room, we just got upgraded to the Suite?" Videl informed her father and he was tempted to call her a slut again, but he did not dare. He was shaking as he stared at them with pure anger and rage.

"Remember what I said, I will ship you far away and you will never see each other again!" Hercule threatened as he smiled evilly. But Videl just shook her head, still laughing at him slighly.

"Get real daddy!" She said sarcastically. "I am one month away from being 18. I have checked the laws of the Country, I can move out any time I want and there is not a thing you can do about it. Hell I can move in with Gohan and fuck him every night and you can't stop it." Videl stated firmly. Glancing over at Gohan. "I can, can't I. Move in with you right" Gohan did not even hesitate.

"Yes, you can. I love you Videl. But I doubt we can you know have sex every night at my house. My mother would not approve of that." Gohan said and Videl chuckled.

"I was not being serious, I was being facetious. So lets move in together and after we graduate we then find and move into our own place." Videl said totally ignoring her father. "I will be by later to get my things, with him." With a flamboyant move, she shut the door in her fathers face. Then jumped into Gohan's arms and kissed him passionately. "I wish we had another condom, I am really aroused right now." She said as she held him tightly to her. Not really caring if her father left or stayed.

Leaving and returning to his Mansion, Hercule waited for them to arrive. It was time to have it out and this time no holds barred. He would break that punk into little pieces. No one was going to take Videl away from him.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 4

 **The Plaza Hotel: Confrontation**

Leaving the Hotel, Sunday morning the young Superhero Couple smiled and laughed happily together until Gohan realized the he needed to inform his Mother of the new living arrangements. He had time that morning to think it out, while Videl showered and then he showered. They were tempted to shower together, but decided against it since they did not have any Condoms and it would be difficult to resist having some fun. They would first go pick up Videl's essentials first, then go tell his Mother and Father that he also was moving out. Videl had contacted Michelle Owens and she had a contract and a five thousand dollar advance waiting for them this afternoon. Using that they could rent a nice top floor apartment somewhere in Satan City. Videl knew her father cut her off financially, in an attempt to control her and make her come home. "Ha, not going to happen, daddy." Videl commented sarcastically when she saw earlier that morning that her two credit cards and her ATM card had been deactivated. Usually Sundays were quiet and they would not have to do the Superhero thing, so taking to the air they had not activated their Uniforms. Flying towards her fathers Mansion, that was the first stop. As she suspected her Father was waiting.

"I forbid this, you are not leaving Videl and if you think you are you are sadly mistaken! I have had it with his tricks, we are going to settle this once and for all!" Hercule growled and flexed his muscles. Spreading his hands and smiled broadly. "This time we fight and I do not care if you did defeat Cell, I am the Worlds Martial Arts Champion!" He laughed hysterically and prepared to take on the young punk. Waiting impatiently for the fight to commence and he would break the young man into pieces. But Videl stepped between them.

"I have had it with you, Daddy!" Videl said angrily. "He beat you fair and square, yet you still believe that it was a trick! No Gohan is not fighting you this time, I am!" Videl said angrily, as she looked back at Gohan. "I am going to do this, it is about time he started to treat me like a person. Not someone that he wants to control, just because I am his daughter." Gohan exhaled and nodded.

"Remember you are stronger then him." Gohan said as he moved back, giving Videl the room that she would need. Hercule stared at Videl in shock. This is not what he wanted. He wanted to fight the punk and show that without his tricks the young man was nothing.

"Let's do this daddy!" Videl went into a fighting stance and Hercule hesitated. Then a thought came to his twisted mind.

"When I beat you Videl, you leave him and never disobey me again." Hercule said then smirked, knowing that there was no way that his own daughter would stand a chance against him. Then to his horror, he spotted a News Crew outside his fenced in yard. Filming them, but too far away to adequately hear them. Gohan spotted that and with a flick of his hand blew a hole into the fence and waved for the News Crew to step closer so they could film it all. "No! I do not want this televised!" Fearing that it would severely damage his image if he was seen beating up his only daughter.

"What's wrong daddy, afraid that your image will suffer when I beat you." Videl stated with a huge smile. Gesturing towards her father. "That will definitely damage your image wouldn't it. The mighty Hercule Satan beaten by your own daughter." She had hit the mark and she saw her father becoming angry at the prospect of losing the public's praise and adulation. Walking forward confidently, he raised his arm to simply knock her over, then pin her without harming her too badly. She grabbed his wrist and with a simple maneuver flipped him, he landed on his back with a bellow of surprise and anger. "Come on Daddy, you afraid of your weak little daughter!" She mocked him and the Camera Crew was chuckling at Hercule. Bounding up he glared at them, then at Videl.

"Fine, you want to take on me! Then so be it!" Hercule roared and rushed towards her, punching and kicking at her. To his surprise she blocked every blow easily, he was sweating as he continued to punch and kick at her and she just yawned. Really angering him. With a final block, she ducked under his blow and elbowed him in the stomach. He gasped as the air exited his lungs, and he bent slightly over. His eyes widened with bewilderment as he sucked in air. Jumping back he continued to gasp for breath. "That was a cheap shot, Videl! Now I have to really hurt you!" He surged forward with a growl and threw a punch that would have decimated anyone, then stared in shock as she simply stopped it with her right hand. Holding it with little to no ease.

"You are pathetic, daddy!" Videl countered as she smirked at his bewilderment and confusion. Then with no regard or mercy, she began to punch, elbow and kick her father. She lightened the blows so that they were not full strength as her attack hit him, he rasped out in pain as half her blows struck his torso and the others his head and face. After the fifteenth blow, she stopped and he dropped to the ground with a thud. "Do not ever talk to me again, I hate you!" She stepped over him and the News Crew stepped closer filming his embarrassment for the world to see. Videl reached out and Gohan took her hand. They flew up to her window and started packing her things. All the while, Hercule tried valiantly to rise or even crawl into his house. Staring up at the camera, as the Camera Crew chuckled. He heard one of them say; "Some hero of the world." He said with sarcasm, the others laughed loudly.

As they packed things that Videl could not emotionally live without and a few clothes, Gohan wanted to know why she had been so angry at her father. Yes, Herule Satan was a total asshole, but he did somewhat love her. Videl noticed Gohan's expression and decided to tell him. "My father was not always like this, when I was little he was loving and tender. Especially when my mom died. But after the first time he won the World's Martial Arts Championship and then the Cell Games where he boasted that he singly defeated Cell. He changed. He started to believe his own greatness." She picked up a photo album and put it into a suitcase. "In a very short time, he started to bring women home, very young women. Most barely over eighteen. Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to see him with girls that were young enough to be his daughter and he had sex with them all." Videl straightened and scowled. "Last year he even started to hit on Erasa when she came for a visit. It sickened me. Then when the boys started to show attention to me, he came up with that stupid rule. The one that dictated that I could not date or see a boy unless they could face him and defeat him first. You saw how he stuck to that rule." She was almost done packing as Gohan moved two filled suitcases near the window. "Did you know he had plans for me to become involved with a politicians son. He wanted to get into politics and he knew he needed connections." Videl finished packing. "That is why he hated that I was with you. It threatened his plans." As Gohan picked up the two suitcases, Videl hefted the last one. "I hate him, because of what he turned into. But I did love him for what he was, when I was little. If he ever stops acting like a pompous ass, then perhaps I will forgive him and want to be his daughter again." Taking to the air, she scowled down at her rising father. Without a word she followed Gohan away from her Fathers home.

They were a little early, as they up to the roof of Michelle Owen's Modeling Agency. Landing they carried Videl's suitcases into Michelle's office. Leaving them with the Secretary. Entering the spacious officce, Michelle stood from her chair and shook both of their hands. On the desk was a one year contract and Five Thousand Dollars Cash. "I am so glad that you have decided to sign on with me, I already have two Clients that will pay you twenty thousand dollars for him to model their clothing line." Michelle said excitingly as she held up a pen for Gohan to sign. Videl picked up the contract and read it thoroughly. She wanted to make sure that there was no funny little clauses in the contract. Then nodded and Gohan signed it. Michelle co-signed it and read the signature. "Gohan Son." She then produced three blank pieces of paper." Could you also sign an autograph for both Clients and me? They are huge fans of yours and incidentally so am I. Oh you too Videl?" They both smiled and signed autographs for the clients and Michelle. She gleefully handed over the Five thousand dollar advance. Then mentioned that the apartment on the top floor was available and it was only fifteen hundred a month, furnished and she had the keys.

After several minutes, Videl wanted it. The Apartment was perfect, it even had a balcony that they could use to come and go as Superheroes easily. Michelle also mentioned that the building had Security Access so no one would bother them too much. Leaving Videl's things at the apartment and after signing the rental agreement, Michelle waived the First Month's rent. Since she owned the Building she let them move in now. As Michelle left she watched the duo fly off the Balcony.

Their next stop was at West City, Capsule Corp. They had switched to their uniforms, it seemed to give the people that saw them a thrill as they waved at them as they flew low overhead. Landing Gohan waited outside the Main Dome for a minute to gather his thoughts and nerve up his resolve. "This is not going to go as well as it did with your father." Gohan stated as he saw Videl chuckle.

"I had to beat up my father, it can't be any worse then that." Videl said taking his hand and interlacing her fingers into his. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Come on, you are the Great Saiyan Man, time to show some of that bravery." Touching the door bell, Trunks and Goten opened it almost instantly.

"You are in so much trouble Gohan." Goten said smirking as Trunks nodded enthusiastically. "Mom is about to explode and she has been waiting to let you have it." Then the two youngsters beamed up at Videl.

"Yeah, you both are in trouble." Trunks stated, chuckling as he and Goten stepped back to allow Gohan and Videl to enter.

To say Chichi was angry was an understatement, she had spent most of the morning ranting and raving at Goku and anyone else that happened to cross her path. Vegeta had remained in the Gravity Room, not wanting to be even involved. Laughing a he watched Goku submit to her anger. Chichi was perched on a chair waiting for her oldest son to enter so that she could vent her disapproval onto him and as he entered she immediately noticed that he was holding Videl's hand. It was true from what she had seen on the Television her son was in a relationship with Videl. Before she could start to yell, Gohan held up his hand pausing her tantrum. "Mom, Dad. I am moving in with Videl." He said and Chichi found herself speechless as she coughed loudly trying to fathom what her son had just said. Before she could say anything; Goku had rushed forward.

"That is great son. I hope you two are not going to live in sin for too long without making it official." Goku said as Chichi coughed some more than finally thundered towards them. Her expression showed pure rage.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, YOUNG MAN!" She bellowed out as she glared at the vixen that was trying to take her son away. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! NO LITTLE GIRL IS GOING TO SEDUCE YOU INTO LEAVING HOME!" Chichi snarled and looked from one to the other and was not about to let Gohan just move out.

"Calm down Mom, I am almost 18 and I have the legal right to move in with the woman I love." Gohan protested, it was true his birthday was in two weeks and from legal standpoints from the law that Videl had looked up, they both legally could leave home. If necessary they could even become emancipated before each turned 18. All it took was a simple form and a Judge's signature. Due to their stature as Superheroes, any Judge would sign it without delay or question.

"That is all well and good, but how are you going to pay for a place? I will forbid Bulma from doing it and you do not have any money." Then Chichi smiled, there was no way Videl's father would allow this either so he probably cut her off and they would not stay at her father's house. No normal parent would allow two sexually active teenagers to live together in the same room. That would be too much to handle for any parent.

Videl nodded and Gohan pulled out a wad of Cash, all hundreds. "I got a job, part-time. Enough for us to live in a very nice apartment." Then before Chichi could further protest and argue, the young couple turned towards the door. "We have to get going, I still need to fly back to the house and pick up some clothes. Later we will have you by for a visit." He had not mentioned that they also needed to buy four Televisions so they could keep abreast of any emergencies that they had to handle. Chichi started to follow to complain some more, Goku stopped her by touching her arm.

"Let them go, Honey. You knew this day was coming and you will have to accept that Gohan has grown up." Goku said and Chichi glared at him, then nodded. Though she was still going to complain the next time she saw him.

Outside Gohan exhaled, he had expected his mother to really become upset and demand what type of job did he get. He was not ready to tell her that he was going to Model Men's clothing for Magazines and Billboards. That was a much later conversation, perhaps after the year had passed. Taking to the air they headed east towards the house. Deciding to do some patrolling on the way. After all they were Superheroes. Unfortunately the trip there and back was quiet. Returning to the Apartment, they spent several hours unpacking each others things. Leaning back on the couch, Videl snuggled up to him. The Four Televisions showed the news in the four directions. "So tonight is our first night in our Apartment, so what should we do now?" Videl asked, moving from besides him to straddling his hips and peering down into his eyes, seductively. Then leaned forward putting her mouth near his right ear. "Did you remember to pick up a couple of boxes of Condoms?" She asked in a whispering raspy voice, then kissing and licking his ear. As he kissed the side of her neck. Causing her to inhale sharply.

"Yes, they are in that bag behind me on the stand." Gohan gestured with his head and she grabbed the bag and pulled out a box. Opening it. "You want to go to the bedroom?" He asked as she moved and looked down at him, shaking her head.

"No, here is just fine." Videl responded, moving down to kiss him as he ran his hands down to her ass, clasping both hands on her spandex covered ass and squeezed her cheeks gently. Moving her upwards slightly, where he began to kiss and lick her cleavage, up to her neck. "Oh that feels so good." She gasped out as he continued to squeeze her ass. She reached to her front and pulled her shirt off, to give him more access to her front and her bra covered breasts. He moved his right hand up and put his hand inside her bra, touching her breast. Caressing the right then the left. She purred and closed her eyes. As she ran her own hand down inside his pants to touch his Manhood. They were taking it slow, stimulating and arousing each other. Using his hand, he uncovered her breasts and leaned forward to kiss and lick her nipples, causing her to moan. Slightly pulsing as a small orgasm flooded into her. He felt it as she shuddered against him. Smiling he moved his left hand down to her front and pulled her spandex pants down along with her panties. Moving her so that she was lying down, he then kissed his way down. Fully pulling off her pants. Returning to kiss her legs, going further down until his mouth was over her moist area. Kissing her slit, he began to lick her. Putting his hands on her thighs. She shuddered with ecstasy. "Where did you learn to do that?" She gasped out feeling another orgasm coming over her. He smiled up at her and continued to lick and kiss her. She thrashed about as another orgasm rocked her body. After it began to reside, she was breathing hard. Glaring down at him. "I need you inside me." She begged him as he stood and undressed. Taking one of the Condoms and put it on. Then returned with his manhood aimed at her now soaked entrance. As he entered her she clasped her arms around him and pulling him down to kiss him, then began to pant. "Yes Gohan fuck me!" She ordered as he slowly began to thrust into her. Shaking her head, she wrapped her legs around him. Pulling at him. "No fuck me hard and fast." She gasped out in a moan as he started to thrust hard and faster. She was going crazy as she looked down to see his manhood slide in and out of her. Faster and harder as his hips slapped against hers. Soon she was shuddering with orgasm after orgasm. "Yes, Fuck me, Fuck me!" She moaned as he continued to do as she ordered. "That feels so good." Then she thrashed slightly again. Pulling him tightly to her as she felt a huge orgasm approaching. "Yes I am cumming, I'm cumming!" Squeezing him tightly with her arms, legs and insides as her body responded to her pleasure. Then she heard him grunt and felt his manhood expand, flooding the inside of the Condom. She gasped as another orgasm shook her to the core. He pulled out of her then lifted her and laid down, putting her back on top of him. Breathing in and out, they both tried to return their heartbeats and breathing to normal. "That was awesome." She stated, then smiled down at him. "Can we do that again." Reaching back to pick up another condom from the box and hold it before his eyes.

After a few minutes, Videl glanced down and noticed that Gohan was ready to go again. Reaching down she put another condom on him, then maneuvered herself over him, putting her entrance above his manhood. Sliding down, she felt him fill her again. As her hips touched down, she had another orgasm. She leaned back with her hands on her hips and began to move up and down him. Moaning loudly as she rode him. He reached up and began to caress her now firm breast and she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Soon she had a good rhythm going and she was moaning and groaning. "Don't lose it yet." She gasped out as she continued wanting it to last as long as possible. Feeling multiple orgasm coming and residing as she enjoyed the session. The Televisions went to other news programs and with a gasp of pleasure, she felt Gohan explode again inside the condom. She shuddered and flopped down on him after she felt one of her own. After resting for a few moments she climbed off him. "We better have dinner and get something to drink." Her whole body was covered in sweat as was his. "We both have school tomorrow and it is almost 9 PM." She advised and he nodded. After getting some food and drink, they headed for the bedroom. Videl showered and put on shorts and a T-Shirt and while Gohan showered she turned of the Televisions and made sure the doors were locked. When he came out wearing only shorts, they crawled into bed and cuddled. Deciding it would be best if they went to sleep instead of fooling around. They both knew that they could have sex whenever they wanted, now that they were finally together.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 5

 **Satan City: Monday-Great Day Hard Day**

With the alarm clock buzzing, Videl had no problem knowing where she was. With her arms wrapped nicely around the warm body of Gohan, she somewhat wished she had better energy control. If she did she would blast that alarm clock into small pieces, mostly because she was not a morning person and that alarm was really annoying. Grumbling she pulled the blanket over her head and frowned. Unfortunately Gohan was a morning person and he pulled the blanket down. "Morning Videl it is time to get up." He said happily as she growled at him.

"Not yet another five minutes." Videl grumbled as she tried to pull the blanket back over her head to block the sunlight, that was beaming through the window. Gohan slipped from her grip and leaned down and kissed her forehead. Moving to go into the bathroom. Moments later coming back and turned up the alarm clock so that it would buzz again, but louder. Letting Videl have her five more minutes. Before Videl was really ready, the alarm echoed through the room. "That was mean, turning up the volume!" She yelled towards the kitchenette adjacent the Living room. Throwing the blanket off her she got up and turned off the clock. Stumbling out to the Living Room, she frowned at Gohan while he busily made breakfast. Pausing briefly to hand her a cup of coffee. She sipped it. The caffeine awakening her slightly. "Bless you." She said sitting at the table as he laid down a plate full of eggs and bacon. Then triple that amount for him. He ate happily. "You know I hate those that are this cheerful, this early in the morning." She stated as he smiled over at her.

"No you don't because I am cheerful this early. So does that mean you hate me?" Gohan stated cheerfully as he finished one plate and pulled another over to him. She sneered and drank more coffee.

"I can't hate you because I love you, but do not push it this early." Videl inhaled the smell of coffee and closed her eyes. She would need another cup before she was ready to face the day. Gohan stood and went to get something that he had picked up while shopping yesterday. When he bought the four Televisions, the groceries and the most important items. Condoms. Returning he smiled over at her.

"I think I have something that might cheer and wake you up this morning." Gohan said as he held a small item in his hand, under the table. Videl tried to peer over the table to see what he had.

"Did you buy me something, what is it?" Videl asked, no longer feeling grumpy and tired. But totally interested in what type of gift Gohan had bought for her. He raised up his hands on the table, totally enclosing the small gift. Then with a shrug he opened his hand and presented a small box. Her eyes widened as she reached out for it, her hands shaking. Flipping the box open, seeing a small ring with a diamond attached to it. Her mouth opened in shock as she looked from the ring to Gohan, then back at the ring.

"I thought we might after we graduate. That is if you will?" Gohan asked as he waited for her to say or do something. After several minutes, he began to get nervous that she might say no. Silently she picked up the ring, stood and walked around the table to straddle his lap. Slipping the ring on her finger, she kissed him roughly. "Does that mean yes?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"Yes that means yes." Videl held her hand out, to really look at the ring on her finger and smiled. Kissing him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then glanced at the clock. "Shit we do not even have time to celebrate more physically. Though this really woke me up, but it is so unfair. I guess we can't skip school today, can we?" Gohan shook his head and she smirked, kissing him one more time. Then climbed off his lap and went to get dressed. Merrily humming HERE COMES THE BRIDE.

Being able to fly cut down a lot on travel time, they left their apartment fifteen minutes before the School Bell rang and easily landed on the roof five minutes later. Erasa was waiting, holding her books across her ample chest. Videl had worried as she got to know Gohan, that he would originally be attracted to her friend Erasa. Most were, she was very attractive and had the personality to match. She could be flirtatious and serious at the same time. That was one of the reasons Videl had stopped letting her friend come by her House. Especially when her father started to notice Erasa. Videl even remembered when she caught her Father staring at her blonde friend. Erasa had come over to swim in the pool one day, wearing a very revealing Bikini. Her Father gawked at her for the whole time and even came out and talked to her. Asking embarrassing questions, mainly about when Erasa was going to be 18. Old pervert! "Good morning you two." Erasa said as she stared at them strangely. Then her expression changed and she smiled broadly. Walking with them down to class, she took Videl's arm and gently guided her into the Ladies Room. Inside Erasa looked around, seeing no one. "You two had sex." She blurted out excitingly. Causing Videl to blush.

"What?" Videl stammered out as she shook her head and hid her left hand inside her long shirt. Trying to think of way to dissuade her friend.

"I can tell, you two look different. You both act differently, and you have that glow that I had. Remember when I had sex the first time." Erasa stated as she smirked at Videl, knowing that she was right. She had told Videl six months ago that she had sex, it was with Brian a College Sophomore and she gave all details of the encounter to Videl. Now she expected Videl to do the same.

Videl tried to deny it but she was just too happy from taking her relationship with Gohan to several different levels that she could not do it. "Yes we had sex." She stated firmly. "There is more. We are also living together and there is this." Videl held out her left hand so Erasa could see the diamond ring. Her friends eyes widened and her mouth opened with shock, then she smiled and laughed. "He just asked me this morning." Erasa hugged Videl and continued to laugh happily.

"That is so great." Erasa responded then became serious. "How is this going to affect you two being Superheros?" She asked then noticing the time, gestured for them to go to class. Outside the bathroom, Gohan waited patiently. He exhaled. "So how are you going to do that?"

"You told her didn't you?" Gohan said as he shook his head. They had talked on the way and had agreed to keep the engagement secret for a least a while. Videl nodded and took his hand and he shrugged. Knowing that Videl could not keep it from Erasa.

"We are still going to be Superheros. It is what we are and what we do." Videl informed Erasa and then smiled over at Gohan. "She guessed something and I just had to tell her the rest." Gohan suspected he knew what the something was. That they had become intimate and Erasa had pressed Videl to disclose details. To dissuade Erasa from prying into all of the sorted details. Videl told her about them moving in together and that he asked her to marry him. Going to class they all sat together, plus Sharpner and when the Teacher began to take roll call, the phone rang. The Teacher picked it up and frowned, listening for several minutes. Holding the receiver he looked up at Gohan and Videl.

"Ah, Videl, Gohan. There is a Volcanic Eruption two hundred miles south of Satan City. Several small towns are threatened. I believe that you are needed." The Teacher smiled and the Two walked down the steps and out the door. Then ran to the roof, hit their watches and flew off in Uniform. Time to be heroes.

 **The Volcano:**

Even from twenty miles away, Gohan and Videl could see the billowing black smoke. "Whoa." Gohan said as saw the several mile high smoking cloud. "I think you aught to let me handle the Volcano." He suggested to Videl as she nodded. Not wanting to argue, she knew her limitations and a Volcano was way beyond what she could handle.

"Alright, but be careful. I will help the people get away." Videl took his hand as they flew, she was concerned. "Are you sure you can?" She asked as she looked at the danger that they were approaching. "I just got you, I do not want to lose you." Gohan smiled and shrugged.

"No problem, I may have to go Super Saiyan though. First I might make sure no one is around the western slope towards the ocean. I bet I could divert the lava towards the ocean." Gohan stated as she let go of his hand to make sure that the evacuation was proceeding. "Make sure you stay safe as well, Videl." She smiled and he flew towards the Western side of the Volcano, while she headed down to the nearest town. Streaking around the Western Slope and towards the ocean he spotted no one. With a grunt he reverted to Super Saiyan and headed towards the summit. Concentrating he shot out a blast of Ki energy at the top of the Volcano and using a sustained blast began to cut downward opening a long gash into the Volcano. Lava began to surge out the opening towards the ocean. He kept up the blast until it was at least fifty meters. Then stopped, to make sure that it worked. It didn't, the Lava was flowing everywhere but towards the ocean. Exhaling he concentrated again. This was going to take longer then he expected and he hoped that Videl could handle the evacuation by herself. Firing another sustained blast he began to cut a long channel towards the water of he ocean. Flying above the ground he continued to fire his Ki blast. Cutting a deep channel.

East of Gohan and the Volcano, Videl saw the energy blast and knew Gohan had started to divert the Lava away from the innocent people. Placing her hands under the bumper of the bus, she heaved upwards. Gohan had been right she was stronger than her father, much stronger. As the rear of the stuck bus rose upward. With a grunt she pushed the yellow school bus up onto hard ground. "Okay, go!" She yelled to the bus driver and he began to drive away. Waving his hand out the window in gratitude. Others on the bus cheered and waved at her. Glancing back at the Volcano she knew that this was not going to be quick, there was too much for both of them to do, if they were going to help. Flying around she quickly found another situation she needed to help the evacuees with.

With the Channel finally cut in the ground, Gohan headed back to the Volcano. Lava Bombs began to explode upward towards the East and South. Soaring towards the deadly molten rock, he began to blast them into dust. Vaporizing them before they could be considered dangerous. They would be here until the Volcano no longer was a danger to anyone and from what he had read about Volcano's that could be quite awhile. Some lasted a few hours, while others could be erupting for days, weeks and even a month. But at most they just need to stay until everyone was safely away. Blasting another Lava Bomb, he zipped around destroying any that exploded out of the Volcano. Nine hours later he found Videl, lounging against a tree. Thoroughly exhausted. "Are you okay?" He asked her and she smiled weakly at him. As he sat down next to her, feeling just as tired.

"Yes I am fine, tired but fine. All the people are safely evacuated." Videl informed him as she winkled her nose and frowned at him. "Geez you stink." She stated as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"That is sulfur." Gohan replied defensively. "I got hit by an sulfur exhaust an hour ago. My Uniform is coated with the stuff." Frowning back at her and seeing her displeasure at the aroma. "See how badly you smell with that stuff on you."

"Well you need to wash that stuff off, because right now you reek." Videl chuckled then grabbed his Uniform front and kissed him anyhow. The stress of the day was over and they were tired, dirty and ready to go home and rest. Stopping at a Fire Truck twenty miles away, the Firemen were happy to hose Gohan down and use absorbent pads to soak up the Sulfur water. It was a biological hazard so they could not risk having it contaminate any water. After expressing his gratitude, he scooped Videl into his arms and began to fly. "What are you doing, I can make it home under my own steam?" She protested then put her head against his chest and inhaled. "Oh the hell with it, I am way to tired to protest." She relented and soon fell asleep.

Gohan barely made it back to their apartment right before 4 AM, Videl was out cold and he almost dropped her when he carried her into the bedroom. Taking off his Uniform and underwear, he stumbled into the laundry room and put his clothes into the washing machine. Walking back into the Bedroom, he started to remove Videl's starting with her boots. When he started to pull off her Spandex pants, she stirred slightly. Opening her eyes minimally. She partially grinned. "If you really need sex, I guess we could. But do not expect much from me, I am way to tired to enjoy it." She said. He weakly shook his head.

"No, I am just going to wash our Uniforms and I did not mean to wake you." Gohan informed her, as she nodded tiredly with understanding. Moving so he could pull of her pants, then took off her Over Shirt and undershirt. With some minor effort her bra and panties and waited for him as he carried it all to the Laundry room. "Go back to sleep, I will join you in a minute." Coming back he flopped onto the bed. Leaning back against the pillow. "By Kami I am exhausted." He muttered, as Videl put her arm around him, he barely notice that she was completely naked. As was he. She immediately placed her head on his chest. "Shit I forgot to set the alarm clock!" He stated and she shook her head against his chest, holding him tightly so that he did not get out of bed and turn the stupid thing on.

'Fuck that, I am not getting up in three hours!" Videl stated as Gohan clapped and the lights went out. "We are skipping school tomorrow." She informed him as she thought it funny briefly that they were both naked and neither of them had any intention of having sex. Closing her eyes she fell asleep almost instantly, knowing that Gohan had already had fallen asleep right after the lights went out.

Around Noon, they both awoke and decided to have sex. The first time started with Videl on top, and then Gohan finishing thirty eight minutes later. The second time lasted just as long and just as passionate. Videl cuddled up to Gohan and they lightly snoozed until 3 PM. Taking a shower together ended up turning into another session, they intended it not to be but as they helped each other wash the sweat and grim off each other. They started kissing and in seconds, they were pawing at each other. Videl grasped him and began to move her hand up and down him. While Gohan slipped two fingers into her. As he moved them in and out of her, she kept in time with her rubbing him up and down. Her hips began to rock back and forth and after she felt an orgasm she wanted him inside her. Reaching out of the spray of water she grabbed a Condom and soon had it on him. "Do me here, right now." She ordered as he put his hands under her knees and hoisted up, bracing her against the wall. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders as he slid up into her, she moaned loudly as he thrust into her. His hips slapping against hers as her moans echoed off the Bathroom tiles. "Yes, Yes. Fuck me Gohan, fuck me." She gasped out feeling another orgasm, then another and another. The water that rained down on them caused the slapping of bodies together to sound wet as he pushed and thrust with his hips. She was groaning, grunting and moaning as he suddenly came and she felt a huge orgasm approaching. "Oh yes, I am about to. I am cumming." She blurted out as she closed her eyes and felt it rock her body and she bit her lip and shuddered as it flowed through her. They stayed in that position for several minutes until his softened manhood slide out of her. He put he down, her knees shook and she was panting hard, as she kissed him under the spray of the water. "I love you so much and we have to do it more often in here, that was incredible." She rasped out, as he also breathed hard.

"Yes it was and I love you too." Gohan gasped out as he ducked his head under the spray.

Videl kissed him once more than as Gohan turned off the water she grabbed two towels handing him one. He first removed the spent Condom and tossed it into the trash then began to dry himself. As she did the same. Moments later they left the bathroom. While Gohan went to check on their Uniforms, Videl started supper. Picking up one of the remotes she began turning on the Televisions, Videl saw the News Report about them and the Volcano. "Hey Gohan they are talking about us and the Volcano on the News." Videl said as she stirred the rice. He came out and turned up the volume. A Man's voice could be heard as the Camera showed the almost inactive Volcano and hot Lava pouring down a channel towards the ocean.

"As I have said, thanks to the efforts of Saiyan Man and Videl. We are happy to report there were no casualties, just a couple of minor injuries. If the viewers look close enough behind me, you can see the Deep Channel and the Gouge that Saiyan Man cut into the ground to divert the Lava Flow. This station has just received word that due to their heroics the President of the Country has decided to award Saiyan Man and Videl the highest award and Medals that our nation can bestow on its citizens. If you can hear this reporter, Siayan Man and Videl. Thank you." Gohan muted the channel and spun towards Videl wide eyed.

"Wow. Um should we accept? I mean we do not do this for awards or medals." Gohan said as Videl smiled and shrugged. Placing the pot back on the stove to finish cooking.

"I do not know, we don't do this for Medals or Award. We do this to help people." Videl said as Gohan made his way to her. Wrapping her into his arms and kissing her. Then they both looked at the Television again.

"I guess perhaps we should, let everyone know that they can count on us to help were we can." Gohan stated as he smiled at her, she was everything he really wanted and that was reward enough for him.

Shrugging Videl, looked over at the food cooking. "I guess we are going to meet the President." She said with a grin. Casually thinking that her Father never received such an Award or a Medal. All he got was the applause and praise from the masses. She could almost imagine his reaction to Gohan and her getting such high praise that he never received. That made her happy.

 **The Hercule Satan Mansion:**

Re-watching the local news, Hercule breathed sight of relief then that turned to anger and frustration. There had been no report on him getting his ass kicked by his own Daughter been shown yet and thanks to the Eruption of a Volcano, the News Network had not deemed it worth it to broadcast it yet. As Hercule continued to watch the News he saw the announcement that Videl and that Saiyan Man character that she was with, would be receiving an Award and Medal from the President. That bothered him, he had not ever received such an Award or Medal for defeating Cell at the Cell games. Even though he actually did not do it, no one else knew that. So by rights he should have been given such an Award and Medal. Jealousy and Envy of his Daughter and that Punk made him grab the remote and throw it will all of his strength at the TV screen, it impacted perfectly and embedded several inches inside it. "Shit I broke another one!" He said loudly, leaning back in his chair and fumed over the injustice of the situation. "It is not fair." He mumbled. "And it all of that Punk's fault and I am going to get him for all of this!"

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 6

 **Frustration of Working: First Day**

Returning to School on Wednesday was not easy for either of the Heroes. The front of the High School was mobbed by Reporters and Television Camera's, Along with probably a thousand fans and others that wanted to cheer Gohan and Videl. The drone of people saw them flying in and a huge massed cheer arose from the crowd. Thankfully the Police from Satan City were keeping everyone out except Students, Teachers and Faculty. Landing the two waved to the people and the cheering increased. Erasa was waiting as usual and she hugged them both. "Did you guys hear? You are getting Medals and an Award from the President." Erasa asked excitingly as she released Videl and then hugged Gohan. "Most of us believe it is about time." Walking down the stairs and when the door closed the booming voices died away.

"Yes we heard." Videl replied, grinning as they went to class. It was no better there. The whole class erupted into applause and cheers. Even Sharpner clapped, though he looked a little overwhelmed at the attention he had received on the way in. One of the Reporters discovered that he was friends with the Superheros and the Reporters attempted to ask him questions while he made his way into Orange High School. The Teacher entered and smiled at Gohan and Videl.

"The Principle would like to see you two." The Teacher said as he gestured towards Videl and Gohan. They turned and left, leaving Erasa wondering if there was another emergency that required them to go be Heroes again. Walking down the almost empty hallway, Videl wondered as well. But if it was another situation, a phone call to the classroom would be enough to mobilize them. Passing a Secretary, who waved for them to enter the Principal's Office. They stepped inside and a Middle Aged Man was waiting behind his desk.

"Please sit." The Principal said as he smiled over at them. "The whole school is proud of you, but the gathered masses is unacceptable. We suspect that this will continue for quite awhile so The School Board has decided to come up with a solution. You will take the end of Course Tests within the next day or so. Once completed you will not have to attend classes until you both Graduate." To Gohan and Videl it made sense, they would not have to worry about coming to classes and they could devote more time into being Superheros and to each other. It would also stop all of the fans and spectators from massing at the School.

"Okay I guess that will work, as it is now I doubt either of us can attend school without being mobbed." Videl said as she looked over at Gohan with a small grin and he instantly understood. She was not really thinking about that. She was thinking that without having to worry about getting up at 7 AM everyday during the week was not something she liked to do. Especially if they spend several hours the night before being frisky after doing the Superhero thing. "So do we go back to class?"

"No, I am thinking that this Saturday you take the tests. That way no one knows that you are actually here." The Principle advised as he stood and shook both of their hands and they left. Heading towards the roof. Videl would call Erasa later and have her come by for a visit as soon as possible.

Flying away the crowds below noticed them and believed that the Duo was heading out for some disaster. So they started to disperse. Videl smiled all the way home, she was talking about them taking a nap until Gohan had to go for his first Photo Shoot. That was at 5 PM and Videl was looking forward to seeing Gohan begin his Modeling Career.

After they both took a nap and checked the Televisions. They walked down to Michelle's Office where Gohan started nervously began pacing back and forth. "I do not know if I can do this." He said as he checked his watch and he was one minute early. When Michelle entered she smiled.

"I have good news, the Two Clients want to pay you an extra five thousand. Oh and Videl if you are willing they will pay you Ten Thousand if you will poise with him in your Uniform." Michelle said excitingly as she pulled out an one time contract for Videl. "They also want you to start with the shoot with you wearing yours as well, Gohan." They both touched their watches and their Uniforms appeared. Michelle led them into a large room, where clothes hung along one wall and several Cameras. Five men and four women waited. Two of the men were wearing expensive looking suits and were eager to meet both Gohan and Videl. Four hours later the shoot was over and Gohan made Fifty Thousand dollars but only received Forty Thousand Dollars, minus the Five that Michelle advanced them and Five Thousand for her commission. Videl made Ten, for just poising once with Gohan. "There will be others next week, same amount or more. With your popularity I will have no problem finding clients." Then Michelle looked at Videl. "I usually only handle Men, but there is a demand for you Videl to model with Gohan. I can probably get you some good money too. If you are interested." Seeing Videl's concern. "Oh it will be just like Gohan's contract, you will have final say on if you want to do it or not."

Videl shrugged. "I will have to think about it." With a check in each of their pockets, Videl and Gohan left the Photo Studio and headed back to their apartment. Gohan was hungry and they both decided upon Pizza. Videl made Gohan something special. Orange Soda with two scoops of Vanilla Ice Cream in a glass. He was leery as he looked at the concoction and frowned. "Try it, you will like it." She advised as she dialed the Local Pizza Delivery, ordering four large pizzas with pepperoni and extra cheese, Forty Eight Hot Wings and two orders of Bread Sticks. Looking back as Gohan tentatively spooned some of the Ice Cream with Orange Soda into his mouth. Liking it he ate and drank it down. "Told you so. Root Beer and Grape are also good." Fixing a glass for herself and refilling his. Talking lightly as they waited for the food. Which arrived twenty eight minutes later. Gohan paid and after signing another autograph, they sat and ate. Videl had two slices of Pizza, ten wings and four Bread Sticks. While Gohan polished off the rest. "If your metabolism ever fails you are going to be one fat man." She commented as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Never happen." Gohan stated when she came back, he stood and went to the bathroom also. To brush his teeth. Suspecting that minimally Videl would want to make out and he was right. As soon as he sat down she straddled his lap and started to kiss him. since the News on the Four Televisions did not report any Emergencies, they had time to fool around. Videl was breathing hard and really getting aroused. Gohan had slipped his right hand up her shirt and inside her bra. Caressing her breasts. when someone knocked on the door.

"Shit, just when it was getting good." Videl gasped out, climbing off his lap and adjusting her bra back to cover her breasts again. "Remember where we left off at." She ordered as she looked through the peephole and frowned. "It's Krillin, 18 and Marrion. I guess fooling around will have to be put on hold." She opened the door and smiled. Gesturing for them to come in. Gohan stood and shook Krillin's and 18's hands, while Marrion hid behind her mother's leg.

"We were nearby and thought we would come for a visit." Krillin explained as Gohan led them to the couch and chairs. "I know it is late, but it is hard to catch you both. With you both going to school and you two being Superheroes."

"Yes well we do get a lot of free time." Gohan informed them.

"Not what I saw, we heard about the Volcano and about the President wanting to give you two an Award and Medals. Good work on that. You know if you ever need help, just give me a call." Krillin said as 18 glared at him, then glanced back at them.

"That is if he has time and right now he does not." 18 stated firmly, silently deciding to later inform Krillin that he had a full time job and that takes precedence over flying around being unpaid Heroes. "I cannot understand how you two can afford such a place." She glanced around the Apartment, it was not something that a couple of teenagers with no income could afford.

"I have a sort of job, that pays pretty good." Gohan replied and felt embarrassed. 18 noticed and pressed on.

"What type of job and if it pays this good perhaps Krillin should do it instead of being a Police Officer?" 18 asked as she smirked over at Krillin. Both Videl and Gohan looked at each other and Videl coughed and shook her head.

"Well I do not think he can do it." Clearing his throat, exhaling sharply Gohan continued. "I model clothes for Magazines and Billboards." He stammered out and heard both Krillin and 18 start to chuckle then laugh. "Hey it pays really good, I made forty thousand for five hours of wearing different clothes." He said defensively as 18 stopped laughing.

"Whoa, that is really good. No I doubt Krillin could do it." 18 stated smiling evilly at Krillin. " I am sorry but you are not as attractive as Gohan." That let the air out of the room as Krillin chocked, Videl and Gohan stared at 18. Who shrugged. "I was not serious, my Krillin is attractive. Well to me, anyhow." With that everyone chuckled, she had said it so straight forward that they thought she had been serious.

"No I do not think Krillin could, it seems that Gohan is the one that these Clothes Manufactures want. I would bet though that you could model clothes, 18. You are just the type. Blonde, Attractive and young looking." Videl informed 18 as she tried to get everyone's attention of the weird joke that 18 had said. Krillin also decided to change the subject at the moment.

"I cannot believe that your Mother, Chichi is allowing you two to live together. I thought by now she would have come here and dragged you home." Krillin stated as he thought of Chichi and how she was so strong willed and opinionated. 18 thought it strange, that Videl was keeping her hands together. Her right hand over her left, as if hiding something. Using her X-Ray Left Eye she focused on the hands and had her answer.

"Is that an engagement ring that I see on Videl's finger?" 18 asked as she pointed at Videl's clasped hands and Videl looked down wondering how 18 could see her finger and the ring. Moving her right to show Krillin and 18.

"Yes, how did you see that? I thought I had it covered where no one could." Videl asked as she showed both Krillin and 18 the ring, holding her hand out to them.

"I used my X-ray vision." 18 informed her then smiled. "So does that mean you are engaged?" Gohan nodded and Krillin started laughing.

"You are in so much trouble." Krillin stated chuckling as 18 glared at him to be silent. Gohan was about to offer them something to drink, when one of the Televisions caught his attention. A Cargo Train outside of a Small Town. North of Satan City was out of control and it could not stop.

"I can handle this, why don't you stay this time Videl? It is just a Train, nothing too serious. You visit with 18 and Krillin." Gohan rushed towards the Balcony and Videl frowned then nodded. Krillin stood.

"I could come with you, give 18 and Videl time to visit without us around." Krillin offered and Gohan shrugged. Krillin glanced at 18 and she nodded.

"Let Gohan do his thing, I do not expect to here you hurt yourself trying to do what he does." 18 ordered as Krillin joined Gohan and after turning on his Uniform. The two flew off at high speed. "Now let us talk about when you two are going to tie the knot. Is that the proper slang for asking the possible wedding day?" Videl nodded and glanced down at Marrion who was sleeping soundly on 18's lap and began to think it might be nice to have a child someday.

The Train was going three times as fast of normal speeds. Gohan flew along the Engine and landed. Inside the Engine Room, Gohan noticed instantly that there was no one driving the Train. Behind the Engine was twenty or twenty five loaded cars. Moving to the Clasp that held the cars attached to the Engine, he reared back and smashed the connector. Breaking it so that the Cars could come to a slow stop. the Engine lurched forward. Returning to the controls, Gohan tried to pull the throttle back to slow and stop the Engine. It broke off. "Well now I have to do it the hard way." Taking back to the air, Gohan braced his arms against the front, just at the Cattle Catcher and slowly put his feet down onto the rails. Grunting with effort, his feet skidded along. The Engine began to slow. As the metal started bending in, Gohan pushed harder. Grunting with the effort. Then in a flash he turned Super Saiyan and applied the added strength to slowing and stopping the Engine.

"You are doing it, but there is a sharp turn ahead." Krillin said as he flew next to Gohan, pointing further up the line. Gohan pushed harder, then frowned. There was not enough time. At this speed the Engine would fly off the tracks and smash into the town at the turn. Pulling back his fist he punched, then blasted the Engine with Ki Energy. With a titanic explosion the Engine disintegrated, into pieces landing on both sides of the tracks. Then braced himself for the Cars and as soon as they were within touch, Gohan slowed the Cars to a stop, then revert to normal. "Wow, good work. You make this look so easy and appealing. Maybe I should do this too."

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah right. All you have to do is get permission from your wife. I doubt that she would give it." He said and watched as Krillin milled that over in his mind, then smiled.

"You might be right, I barely got her consent for me being a Police Officer. What can I say she worries about me." Krillin explained, as they took to the air. Heading back towards home. Talking about Gohan being a Men's Clothing Model and possible Wedding dates.

Landing on the balcony, Gohan switched back to normal clothes and glanced inside his apartment. Videl and 18 were talking about different things as Krillin joined 18 on the couch. "So did you stay out of trouble on your little trip?" 18 asked Krillin as he looked from her to Marrion.

"You bet, all I did was watch. Gohan was right it as easy, well for him. Me I doubt I could stop a runaway Train as easily as he did." Krillin stated, as 18 smirked over at him. After another hour, Krillin and 18 stood. While 18 carried the tired Marrion they went towards the Balcony.

"Please come by anytime. It is nice to have friends by for a visit." Gohan said as he shook Krillin's hand, gave 18 and the sleeping Marrion a quick peck on the cheeks. Videl kissed each of them on the cheek, agreeing with Gohan. It had been nice.

"Sure, but maybe you can come visit us too. You know take a day off being Superheroes and come by for a Barbecue. Say next Saturday." Krillin said as he entered the air, floating. 18 nodded and joined him. Then they flew off. After they left Videl turned towards Gohan.

"So was the Train as easy as Krillin said?" Videl asked worried that maybe he and Gohan had exaggerated slightly about it being as easy as they said it was. That perhaps she should have been there also.

"It was easy for me, basically you would have only been able to do what Krillin did. Let me know that I did not have time to physically stop the Train Engine. I had to destroy it to stop it." Gohan said as Videl took his hand and smirked.

"Good, now where were we when we were interrupted?" Videl asked as she led Gohan into the Bedroom. It was only 11 PM and they did not have to get up early tomorrow so they could return to fooling around again.

 **Hercule Satan Mansion: Plans**

Inside the Mansion, several dozen strong menacing looking men stood in a long line. Each one was a known bone breaker in Martial Arts and each had either been at the World Tournament or wanted to be at the next. More were due to arrive in the next two days. Hecule sat behind a table and interviewed each man personally. "Alright here is the deal. I am looking for the toughest and strongest Men that I can find. I am paying each Man Fifty Thousand Dollars, with a bonus of another Fifty if you personally are the one that makes who we are going after into a bloody broken mess. If he happens to die, then I will give you One Hundred Thousand." Hercule smiled at that and the big Bruiser across the table smirked.

"Who is that you want us to wallop on?" The Huge Man asked as he leaned on the Table, completely interested and willing to accidentally kill anyone for that type of money. As was most of the Men around him.

"Saiyan Man." Hercule said and the bruiser did not even blink. "I want him broken, bloody and if possible dead. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked as the man shrugged.

"For that type of money, no problem at all." The Man signed on and walked over towards the others. All of them were grinning and thinking of the Money. Hercule started chuckling which turned into one of his classic hardy laughs. As he began to imagine that Punk beaten, bruised, bleeding and hopefully dead. Then if everything goes right. Videl would be forced to come home. Now all he had to do is trick that punk into somewhere that Hercule could unleash these Bruisers. That would be the end of Videl's boyfriend once and for all. Smirking he knew exactly where and when, tomorrow at Satan Park. All it would take was an invitation to speak with the Punk privately. The idiot was bound to show up. Then at the same time as the ambush, Hercule will attempt to make amends with Videl so that she would never suspect that it was her Father. It was perfect.

"Be ready. Tomorrow is the day. Be at the Park and as soon as he shows up, I want him beaten, bruised, bloody and dead." Hercule stated as the thirty or so men nodded, now all holding Fifty Thousand Dollars each. Most looking forward to adding to that amount very soon. Picking up his Cell Phone he first sent a text to Gohan, forcing himself to be pleasant and nice. Then another to his daughter. Both he insisted that they do not tell the other, so neither suspected that he was behind anything sinister. To his delight they both agreed. Though Videl was somewhat suspicious. Texting back that she hoped that this would not turn into another argument. He assured her that it was not. That he only wanted to apologize and hoped to have some type of relationship with her. At least friendly enough to be Father and Daughter. That convinced her to at least meet with him at a Diner at noon. Gohan also texted that he would be at the Satan Park at noon. Laughing he watched as his horde of Bruisers left. "I have to remember to be shocked and dismayed that Gohan had been killed and provide as much support as possible to Videl and mourn with her about her lose." Then he laughed louder. Hoping he could act well enough to convince his Daughter of his sincerity.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

he Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 7

 **Gohan and Videl's Apartment:**

After two hours of having Sex, Gohan picked up his and Videl's Uniforms. They both needed to be washed, while he loaded the Washing Machine he received a strange Text Message on his Phone. Reading it he believed that perhaps he had misjudged Hercule Satan, Videl's father. Replying that he would meet him at noon at Satan Park and agreeing that it might be alright not to tell Videl. He smiled. Thinking that it might be nice if he and Hercule can come to an understanding. It might even lead to a re-connection between Videl and Her Father.

Inside the Bedroom, Videl picked up her phone and stared at the Text Message on her phone. "Now what does he want?" She muttered as she read the Message. "Well if he wants to talk and try to make amends, why not?" She mumbled, hoping that her Father was serious about changing and being like he was before all the fame occurred then that would be wonderful. She missed how he was and if he was willing to change then perhaps she could forgive him. Thinking it odd that she not tell Gohan, she reluctantly agreed to meet her Father at the Red Cap Diner at noon. Putting her Cell Phone away as Gohan entered.

Around 10 AM, they both awoke and while Gohan retrieved their now clean Uniforms, Videl held and looked over the Shopping List. It was her turn to do the errands including the shopping. Seeing Gohan. "Is there anything special that you want?" She asked, branishing the shopping list. Picking up the Two Checks. She planned to deposit them into their joint account. Walking towards the Balcony, Gohan grabbed her and pulled her close.

"The only special thing I want is right here." Gohan stated as she giggled. feeling his lips on hers. After several minutes he released her and walked with her towards the Balcony. Gohan noticed her curious glance. "I am going to go see Bulma about getting an extra set of Uniforms. One set is not working out, it seems that all we do is wear and wash them, repeatedly. Hoping nothing happens while they are being cleaned."

"That is not a bad idea. if you get back in time, meet me at the Red Cap Diner around 12:30 PM and we will have Lunch." Videl said, then with one more Kiss they both flew off. Gohan had spoken the truth and since he had almost an hour he could fly to West City and see Bulma and then make it in time to meet with Hercule Satan. Flying at top speed towards the West he arrived in twenty minutes at Capsule Corp. Speaking with Bulma only took ten minutes and she agreed to make two more sets of the special Uniforms for him and Videl. Leaving he flew back towards Satan City and made it to the Park five minutes before Noon. Walking normally to the Fountain, Gohan thought it strange that the surrounding area had over two dozen hard looking Muscular Men, lounging and standing about. Sitting on a bench, he waited for Hercule to arrive.

When a very large and muscled Man walked towards Gohan, he first believed that the man was approaching for an Autograph and Photo. But that thought disappeared when Gohan noticed the other Men walking towards him, surrounding him. The large Man smirked as he moved within ten feet of Gohan. "Sorry about this, Saiyan Man. We all appreciate what you have done, but we have been paid really well to beat you down." The Large Man said as Gohan looked around him seeing the others with chains, metal bars and baseball bats. Smiling Gohan shook his head.

"This is really stupid, I doubt any of you stand a chance against me." Gohan stood and the Large Man laughed as he flexed his broad arms, showing his large Muscles.

"You are tough, but I bet you can't beat all of us at once." The brute said and the thirty two men moved towards Gohan menacingly. That was when Gohan began to teach them that they were no match for him, no matter the numbers.

 **The Red Cap Diner:**

Across Town at the Red Cap Bar, Videl sat with her Father. He barely said a word as she met him and sat down. Staring at him, she noticed that he was on edge and anxious. Like he was waiting on someone or something, glancing around every couple of minutes. "Something wrong?" Videl asked as Hercule returned his attention to her.

"No,no not at all." Sitting straighter, Hercule smiled. "I am glad you agreed to meet me. That we might have a long talk. I was hoping that after you might even move back home." He said. Videl shook her head and frowned.

"I can't, for one I am living and am in love with Gohan. Also I am going to Marry him in a few months so moving home would be foolish." Videl said and noticed her father was now glaring at her angrily.

"Marry him! No I forbid it, you cannot Marry him!" Hercule said in rage as Videl showed him her ring that Gohan had given her. " _No keep calm, do not overreact. If all goes as planned Gohan will be dead by now_." He thought as he started to breath in and out slowly to reduce his anger and frustration. "Sorry I will always see you as my little girl and to hear that you plan on getting Married at such a young impressionable age, made me overreact." Videl nodded and looked at her watch, 1213 PM. "Why do you keep looking at your watch? Am I on a time limit?" He asked as she shook her head. "I had hoped that I would have time to talk to you."

"I asked Gohan to meet me here at 1230. I thought he might be here by now." Videl explained as she began to look upward, expecting to see Gohan fly down from the skies. Hercule smirked and doubted that Gohan would be coming at all.

 **The Park:**

The Park was now silent, thirty two men laid strewn about. Some with their wrists tied together with the Metal Bars that they had just attempted to use. The fight had lasted only five minutes and twenty seconds and that was because Gohan had taken it easy on the Horde of Brutes. Not wanting to harm them to badly. The Larger Man, was hanging from a children's play bars. Upside down and moaning. Walking casually to him, Gohan knelt and looked at the Big Man. Then reached out and tapped his face lightly, trying to rouse him from being unconscious. "Wakie, Wakie." Gohan said to the Big Man. As the Man groaned again and opened his eyes slowly. Realizing what had happened he stared wide eyed at Gohan.

"What the fuck are you!" The Man asked as Gohan smiled at him. Grabbing the Man's shirt and with no effort lifted the Man high into the air. "Shit! Do not hurt me! Like I said we were paid to attack you, it was not personal! Just business!" He stammered out in panic and fear as Gohan continued to hold him high off the ground. The Man's arms and legs flailed about.

"Who paid you?" Though Gohan suspected he already knew. Hercule Satan had set this up, in an attempt to hurt and probably kill him. There was no one else that knew that Gohan would be at the Park and Hercule had insisted that he not tell Videl. So that meant Videl was at the Diner with her father.

"It was Hercule Satan, he paid us all!" The Man stuttered out as his eyes widened when Gohan took to the air, carrying him upward towards heights that the Man did not want to even think about. Glancing down to see Five Police Cars arrive at the Park and begin to round up his comrades. "What are you going to do with me?" The Man asked, afraid that Saiyan Man would just drop him from this height and watch him splatter on the ground.

"You are going to tell someone all about this when we arrive. Lie and I might see how you like flying without me ." Gohan said as he flew towards the Red Cap Diner.

 **The Red Cap Diner: Confrotation**

Sitting outside at the Diner, Videl looked upwards smiling then she looked over at her Father. He was also looking upwards, but his expression turned pale and his eyes widened. "Whatever he says is a lie, remember that. Whatever that Gohan says is a total lie." Hercule said in desperation as he started shaking. As Gohan landed and dropped a Large Man at Hercule's feet, the Man groaned.

Videl stood and moved over to Gohan. "What is this, what is going on?" She asked as Gohan glared at Hercule.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Gohan stated towards Hercule who did not have the gumption to even look at Gohan, instead he stared at Videl. He shrugged.

"Remember what I said Videl. He does not want you to forgive me, he wants to keep you away from me!" Hercule said as he glanced down at the Large Man. "Say nothing." He ordered the Man who started to get up off the sidewalk.

"What is going on!" Videl demanded as she looked from Gohan to her Father then down to the prone Man that was starting to sit up. Holding his hands high, indicating that he would do nothing to occur Gohan's wraith again. She was beginning to suspect that her Father had done something unthinkable. Seeing that Hercule would not admit anything Gohan exhaled.

"It seems your Father hired a bunch of goons to attack and try to kill me." Gohan said as Hercule snarled at him angrily.

"You lie, see Videl I told you! He lies. I would never do that!" Hercule said quickly, looking at her with as much sincerity as he could. Desperate for her to believe him not Gohan. Instead of getting into an argument and falling into the trap of bickering with Hercule. Gohan glared down at the Large Man that was now sitting on the sidewalk. Staring up at Gohan with utter fear.

"Tell her, now!" Gohan ordered and the Man nodded.

"It is true Maam, Hercule Satan hired a group of us to attack and kill Saiyan Man. We do not know why, but he paid us Fifty Thousand and a promise for double that if any of us did Kill him." The Man said as Hercule glared at his paid brute.

In desperation, Hercule approached and stood right in front of Videl. "He is lying too, Videl. Don't you see, they are both lying! You need to forget him and come home, he is nothing but a liar."

"No." Videl said barely audible. "You are lying, Gohan has never lied to me. He loves me. Why would you do this?" She said in a seething voice filled with anguish and anger. Hercule lowered his gaze.

"I was desperate, I believed that without him you would come home. That if he was dead or beaten that you would see through his tricks and return home, that you would ask for my forgiveness and we could be a family again." Hercule said.

She began to shake and she shook her head, not fully understanding how her own father could do something so revolting. "You want me to ask you for forgiveness! How about you asking for my forgiveness for the years of how you treated me? How you treated Mother? I can look past all that, but I will not forgive or forget what you just tried to do! I love Gohan and in your selfishness you want to take him away from me." She glared at Hercule.

Hercule looked at her confused. "Why would I ask for your forgiveness, I did nothing wrong. But you disobeyed me, made me look like a fool and I believe that you should ask me for forgiveness." Videl stared at him stil shaking her head, realizing that her father was never going to ask for her forgiveness. To him, he had done nothing wrong and would never treat her as a person. More like property that should never disobey him. Turning she walked over to Gohan. Stopping she glared back at her Father.

"Do not ever call or contact me again. I never want to see you again." Taking Gohan's hand she sadly looked up at him. "Let's go home." Taking to the air, they flew off. Hercule watched them depart.

"Videl!" Hercule yelled, trying to get her to come back. "VIDEL!" He yelled louder, but she ignored him and she and Gohan flew off. Leaving Hercule to stand there staring after them. "THIS IS NOT OVER, PUNK! SOONER OR LATER I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled loudly towards the sky. "NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! NO ONE!" Then he began to laugh, until four Police Officers arrived.

"Mister Satan, Hercule Satan. You are under arrest for Contributing to commit a Murder." The lead officer said as he held out a pair of handcuffs. Snapping the Handcuffs on Hercule, the officer whispered into his ear. "Do not expect any bail asshole, most of us including the Judges; believe that he is the greatest Hero ever. " Then the Officer put Hercule in the back seat of his cruiser driving him to the local Police Station and to his horror. The Station was a mob scene of Reporters and News Cameras. "Usually we would have kept this quiet. But anyone stupid enough to try to kill a National Hero, deserves to be identified and shown to be the dumb ass that he is." The Officer sneered back at Hercule.

 **The Apartment:**

The second Videl entered the Apartment she slumped her shoulders and began to tremble. A torrent of emotions struck her all at once; anger, rage, betrayal, grief and sadness. Gohan put his arm around her shoulders and she melted against him. Tears ran down her face as she cried loudly. He held her closer,so that she could cry into his chest and she flung her arms around him. He muttered comforting words as she held him tightly to her. "How could he do that?" She stuttered out between sniffles and cries of anguish. "How could he try to take you away from me?" Moving over to a chair he sat, putting her on his lap like a child. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face into his shoulder. He continued saying comforting and supporting words to her, rocking her back and forth.

When she started to calm down, Gohan gently raised her tear streaked face up towards his. Giving her a small kiss. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She smiled weakly and nodded. Pulling him tightly to her, hugging him. She did not want to let him go.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me that you will never leave me." Videl said in a pleading voice. Gohan smiled at her and gently hugged her tightly.

"I love you more and more everyday and I will never leave you." Gohan told her and she started to cry again, this time with joy. Releasing him, she stood and reached down to take his hand.

"I need you to make love to me." Videl said leading him into the Bedroom. As he reached for a box of Condoms. They had used all of the ones they had in the Bedroom. She pulled him away from them, shaking her head. "No, I do not want to use them this time." She insisted.

"Are you sure? We do not want to have an accident." Gohan said his hand poised over the box. She smiled and shrugged.

"I am on the pill and I can always take the Morning After Pill in the Morning. Tonight I do not want anything between us." Videl pulled at him and he scooped her into his arms. His arm under her knees as she kissed him passionately. As they entered the bedroom, they gently and slowly removed each others clothes. Kissing as they laid down, Videl reached down and inserted him. She did not want to wait, she wanted him inside her. As he slowly thrust into her, she moaned. Putting her hands on the small of his back, she pulled at him. "Yes, my love. Fuck me, fuck me hard." She gasped out, scratching and pulling at him. Locking her eyes on his as he thrust into her harder and started to pick up tempo. As his upper thighs moved against hers she squealed out as she had an orgasm. "Yes, more. I want more." She begged him as he began to thrust into her harder. Their thighs slapped together as he moved faster and harder into her. She moaned and groaned as he continued. Her insides began to squeeze his rock hard Member and he groaned. With a grunt he exploded inside her. She felt the warm fluid mix with her own and experienced the best and biggest orgasm she ever had. Moaning loudly she closed her eyes and her body trembled and thrashed as it flowed through her. As it receded she opened her eyes. "Let's make love until we both pass out." She gasped out. He nodded and they switched positions, with her on top. She began to ride him. Moving as fast as she could without bending him or having it slip out. Moaning loudly having orgasm after orgasm and felt him go deeper and deeper inside her. When he came, she could feel him flowing inside her. Causing her to have another mind blowing orgasm. Flopping down into his arms, she kissed him. After a few moments, they switched again. This time he was behind her and pounded into her as fast and hard as he could. She could hear his hips slapping loudly against her ass. Her moans of pleasure echoed through the bedroom and she worried briefly that the neighbors might here her, but after another body pulsing orgasm she decided she did not really care if they did or not.

Near dawn both were completely exhausted, as they collapsed into each others arms. Sleep came almost instantly and they slept most of the day. Awaking at the same time, Gohan went to the Kitchen to bring back food and drink. While Videl reached into the nightstand to take a Morning After Pill. Though she did not care if they had an accident. At this point, she would not mind it.

 **Satan City Jail: Ramifications**

Sitting in a private Cell, Hercule slumped on the metal cot and considered his options. The group of reporters had progressed into a crowd of people. The last time he looked out the barred window, someone in the crowd threw a tomato at the window and now it streaked the window with red goo. He could not hear the people outside, but he knew that they were not there to support him. Waiting upon his Lawyer he began to wonder why he was in Jail. He had done nothing that merited such treatment. When a man in a suit arrived he bolted off the cot and grabbed the bars in his mighty hands. "Took you long enough, Jaspers!" He said to the man in the suit as his lawyer frowned.

"I got here as soon as I could Mister Satan." Jaspers said as he sat on a chair that looked into the cell, pulling out a note pad. "Right now I have been unable to locate a Judge to set your bail or bond. What the hell were you thinking Mister Satan? Hiring a bunch of thugs to kill Saiyan Man! That was idiotic." He said to his client. Hercule shook his head.

"You have to get me out of here, Jaspers!" Hercule said. Wanting to break Jaspers neck for insolence and indicating that he was an idiot. "Right now! Tell the Judge that I am Mister Satan, Hero of the Cell Games and the Martial Arts Champion of the World! Hell this fucking city is named after me!" Jaspers lurched slightly and shook his head.

"I am trying, Sir. It helps that there is no proof that you did hire a group of thugs to try to Kill Saiyan Man." But Jaspers suspected that his brutish moron of a client did actually hire the large number of goons to do just that. Hercule smiled. He did have the fact that he paid them all in cash and there was no record of him actually doing anything. Just the thugs word against his. He knew Videl would not believe his word, but perhaps a Judge would. "As soon as I can get a Judge to listen, I should be able to get you out of here."

"Just get me out, bribe anyone you have too. Just get me out." Hercule stated as Jaspers stood and went to see another Judge. Leaving Hercule to ponder and think of a new way to remove the obstacle that kept his daughter from him. The next plan will work, because he had the time and money to find someone that will kill Gohan aka Saiyan Man.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 8

(This chapter is sadistic so readers beware. Backgrounds how sick Hercule Satan is). Authors note: I personally do not like Hercule Satan, he is abrasive and with a high opinion of himself.

 **Hercule Satan Mansion:**

Striding through the door, Hercule growled angrily. It had taken his lawyer almost fourteen hours to get a Judge to set a bond and let him bail out of Jail. Thankfully Jaspers was able to convince the Judge that it was just a misunderstanding and that Hercule Satan would never hire anyone to be hurt. What it came down to was Hercule's word against a bunch of thugs. Going to the safe he checked the amount of Money that he still could use without it being traced to him. Half a Million Dollars, was still inside the Safe. Usually he used this money for shady deals and high priced Hookers. The younger the better. No one knew that he preferred girls that were just barely 18. He would be seen with older women, just to keep up appearances and once in a while he would have sex with those. But he lusted for younger girls. Tonight was no different, pulling out his phone he called Ajax. A high class pimp that provided those that could pay anything they wanted. Ajax though never had anyone under 18 though and would severe all connections with a client if they asked for any girl younger than 18. Hercule thought that funny that a Pimp would have morals. Tonight though he needed someone that he could first belittle and do as he commanded. Then fuck her until she begs him to stop. "Ajax, its me Hercule. I need something special tonight." He then told Ajax exactly what he wanted.

Thirty Minutes later Ajax arrived with the girl. Ajax had a system. He would come in first collect the money then send in the Girl. Taking Five Thousand Dollars from Hercule and counted it. "You know the rules. No beating my girls, no physical abuse, no side business. You want her longer you pay me and finally if she tells you to stop, you better stop. No freaky shit." Hercule nodded and Ajax, used his phone to have one of his muscle escort the girl in. The Muscle would be outside and if the Girl screams or calls, the Muscle would come in and rescue the Girl. Ajax protected his Girls. With a knock on the door, Ajax opened the door and smiled at the Girl.

Hercule looked the girl over, she was just over 18 and was petite. With black short hair and blue eyes and basically a spitting image of Videl. Ajax shook his head. Thinking to himself that Hercule was one sick puppy. He knew Videl or actually what she looked like and Mindy was highly asked for just because she looked like Videl the Superhero. Normally Mindy would wear a custom that was an exact duplicate of Videl's. For some unknown reason. Hercule wanted Mindy to wear skin tight black spandex pants and a long white T-Shirt. "Yes she is perfect." Hercule said and Ajax felt a little uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Alright, you have her for six hours." Ajax said to Hercule, then turned and walked out. Getting into his Car, while Bungo the Muscle got into his. "That Hercule is one sick person, to actually want to fuck someone that looks just like his daughter. I meet all kinds in this business.

Inside the house, Hercule looked Mindy over and smiled. Mindy was not a perfect duplicate, but to him she was close enough. "I am going to talk, all you have to say is "Yes Father." Do you understand, say nothing else." He ordered Mindy. She nodded, partially rolling her eyes. "Sit down there in that chair and look up at me obediently." Then for the next one Hercule ranted and raved at Mindy. Telling her that she needed to apologize for humiliating him, for leaving him, for choosing that strange punk over him. At every juncture, Mindy replied "Yes Father." As he continued to berate the simile of Videl. Telling her that she should be obedient and do exactly as he says without question. When he finished he exhaled and smiled. He felt better, glaring down at Mindy. Now it was time to fulfill his other urges. Reaching down he picked Mindy up and walked to the closest Bedroom. Tossing her onto the bed, then he rapidly removed his clothes and grabbed a condom from the dresser. "Take your clothes off." He ordered as she shrugged and removed her clothes. Setting them down next to the bed. "Now Spread." She exhaled and spread her legs and Hercule moved on top of her, entering her. As he fucked her, he became enraged. "This is what you deserve." He stated pushing into her hard and harder. "You deserve this for leaving me." Pounding into the girl harder, she began to moan. Which made Hercule more excited. Pulling out of her, he positioned her on the edge of the bed, face down. Got on his knees behind her and drove into her small slit roughly. She protested.

"Take it easy. That hurt." Mindy said as Hercule ignored her and began to thrust into her harder. She grunted as he gripped both sides of her ass in both hands and thrust even deeper inside her. Mindy did not like this, it was too rough and too hard. It hurt as she felt her ass being slapped by his hips. "Slow down, that hurts." She groaned as Hercule sneered and pounded harder. She felt her insides being stretched and pommeled relentlessly. She grunted and groaned as Hercule fucked her. "Slow down not so rough." She pleaded, but she noticed the more she begged him to take it slower and not so rough. The more excited he became and the harder he pushed in and out of her. Grunting, moaning and groaning she laid there, forcing herself not to say anything. When he finally came, she breathed out and felt him pull out of her. She believed that it was over. She was wrong. Putting on another Condom, he pulled her onto the bed. Lying face up he once again slipped into her. On top of her so that he could glare down at her. She wanted this to be over. He was too big and he was not gentle as he started to pump into her. Thrusting hard with his hips.

"Yes take this, take it all. You deserve this and more." He stated firmly as she felt tears come to her eyes. She could not take much more of this. Other clients were gentle and they did not hurt her. This one was obsessed with hurting her. Her slit was feeling raw and painful, as he continued to move in and out of her. She was now just grunting, her eyes squeezed shut so she did not have to look at the monster that was punishing her in the worse way possible. Not able to remain silent any longer she decided to try to plead with him one more time, To beg him to take it easy or stop.

"Please slow down, Please not so hard. You are hurting me." She begged as he laughed and it had the negative effect that she wanted. He reached down and gripped her breasts and began to twist them. Painfully. She tried to remove his hands. But he was too strong. With glee he came again inside her and she grimaced. Breathing hard, she hoped that he was finally done. Instead he pulled off the Condom and before she could protest or tell him no. With a animistic growl, he slammed into her again without a condom. "No, take it out. No condom, no sex." She ordered. Trying to reach the emergency call device that was in her pants. But he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly. "Take it out, take it out." She told him and he continued to thrust into her. Before she could yell for her protector outside, he slapped his other hand over her mouth. She tried to shake her head negatively, but she could barely move her head and her thoughts went to that she was not on the pill. "Kami do not let me get pregnant by this animal." She silently begged as he pushed in and out of her. Grunting she closed her eyes again and laid there waiting for him to finish. With a laugh he came inside her and she felt his warm fluid within her. Pulling out of her he flopped down besides her and lite a Cigar. She glared over at him. "You fucking idiot, I am not on the Pill! How dare you do me without a condom! What are you stupid or something?" She grabbed her clothes and stepped out of the Bedroom. "You better hope I do not get Pregnant, because if I do I am going to take you for everything you have!" Dressing quickly. "i am also going to tell Ajax! Good luck on getting anyone else to come back her, asshole!" With that Mindy stormed out of the house. Hoping that she did not just get knocked up by that moron. She was only 18 and had no inclination of being pregnant yet. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and told Ajax.

Watching the girl leave, Hercule smirked. It took him a couple of times to get semen enough to fully cum inside a girl. So he had to do that girl twice with a condom, only cumming a small amount each time. So when he was fully aroused he screwed her without a condom. Ejaculating fully inside her. He did not like wearing condoms, he liked the feel of a girls insides upon his manhood. If she got pregnant that was her problem not his. After all he was Hercule Satan, Worlds Martial Arts Champion. Even if the girl took him to court for child support, he would just deny that he had ever met the harlot. Any Judge would believe him over some slut that was looking for a payday. That was how the world works. Reaching over he picked up his phone and flipped through the pictures and stopped at a series that he really liked to look at. It was of Videl's friend Erasa and she was wearing a Bikini. He stared at the images and exhaled. Maybe that would be his next fantasy girl that he ordered from Ajax. A girl that looked like Erasa. Laying back he put out his cigar and fell asleep.

 **Gohan and Videl's Apartment:**

Laying in bed, they wanted to spend the rest of the day resting from what they had done the night before. But Videl's phone indicated that there was trouble in East Coast City. Getting out of bed, they dressed and put their Uniforms on from the Dryer. Flying out the Window. "So what have we got?" Gohan asked as they flew. Videl smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing to serious, just an earthquake. The Chief of Police would like us there in case the aftershocks are worse than the actual quake. It measured at 4.5 on the Richter Scale. Some damage, but the Emergency Services are on it." Videl informed him as they increased speed to get to East Coast City as fast as they could. Just in case the Emergency Services were not up to handling it after all. Arriving forty seven minutes later they set down on a roof and looked around them. The Police Chief had been right, the Emergency Services was taking care of everything and Gohan doubted that they would be needed. But they would stay just in case.

"So do you want to talk about yesterday?" Gohan asked as Videl leaned against the Roof edge not turning to look at Gohan. "You did hear him as we flew away." Videl did not like that, her Father had a large amount of Money and could hire more Goons and Muscle to try to kill Gohan, though she doubted that any of them would ever be able to. She frowned, most Superheroes had Arch-Villains. She could not believe that Gohan's Nemesis was her irrational and overbearing Father. Just because her father did not want her to be with Gohan.

"Not really, he is a buffoon. I doubt that he could hire anyone strong enough to be a real threat to you. Unless, he somehow gets your Father or Vegeta to attack you." Videl commented, none of the others were nowhere strong enough. Not even 18 or 18's brother 19. Gohan may not be training all the time, but he was still way stronger than most of his friends. Only Goku and Vegeta were strong enough to be a threat. Goku would never do it and Vegeta would consider it beneath him to do it for something as trivial as money. So she was not worried.

"That is not what I am asking about. He is adamant that he does not want us together and I am worried about how you feel about that. It has to be hard on you; that your own father wants to kill me." Gohan said as she turned to look at him.

"How do I feel about that? I hate him. Does that sum up on how I feel. I despise him for trying to take you away from me. That he believes that I should beg him for forgiveness after all he did to me, what he tried to do to you?" Videl said in frustration and anger. Gohan stepped closer.

"He is your father, he may be egotistic and perhaps even a little insane. But he is your father and I can't be the reason for you to lose your father. To not to have some type of relationship with him." Gohan stated and Videl shook her head, putting her arms around his waist and held him.

"My father is not like yours, Gohan. He does not see me as a daughter or someone that he should love and proud of. No, he sees me as property that should obey him without question. Someone that he can control and dominate." Videl explained. "I have no problem not ever seeing him again and you are the best reason for that. I love you and that is enough for me." Gohan nodded and held her tightly to him.

"I love you too and if that is what you want then you know my Father will be there if you need him. He is like that, after all when we get married he will be your father in law and since I love you. So will my Mother and Father." Gohan told her and he could tell that Videl would like that. To have a loving Mother and Father. Reaching up, she pulled him down and kissed him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth. Feeling him reach back and put his hands on her ass. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the sensation and then moved her own hands back and gently pushed them away.

Breathing hard, Videl looked up at him. "Whoa there, if we continue it will lead to us making love here on the roof. Personally I do not mind, but we are here as Superheroes and even though it is boring right now. I do not think it is a good idea." Gohan smirked and nodded. She was right. It did not take much to get Videl aroused and ready. Barely any foreplay and she would want him to fuck her. Sometimes anywhere they happen to be.

"You are right, I guess we can wait until we get home." Gohan said and she quickly agreed. They went back to watching and waiting, until the Police Chief felt it safe enough for them to depart.

 **The Ajax House:**

Mindy told Ajax all, the rough and abusive treatment. That Hercule Satan had done her without wearing a condom and that she would never go back again, no matter the amount of money. "I am still sensitive down there." Mindy said as she touched her covered crotch, wincing at the pain she felt.

"That is it then, that asshole can forget using my services again." Ajax said angrily. Then handed Mindy a box of three pregnancy tests. "Check yourself for the next week or so. Read the directions and do the test tomorrow, then wait a week and do it again. If it comes up positive, go see Doctor Andrews. If confirmed, go see our Lawyer Carmen Fuller. He knows what to do." He told Mindy and she nodded. "Do not worry I take care of my girls, why don't you go to bed. We will talk more later. Oh if you still hurt down there tomorrow, go see Andrews anyhow." Ajax was tempted to take a couple of his men and visiting Hercule Satan, but decided against it. Better to cut him off and never let him rent a girl again. That was revenge enough. One's like Hercule Satan needed to satisfy urges and not being able to use Ajax anymore, would be the perfect punishment. He sent the text message telling Hercule he was now cut off. No matter the amount of money, Hercule could never use Ajax services any longer.

 **The Hercule Satan Mansion:**

Believing that it might be Videl finally deciding to ask his forgiveness. Hercule picked up his phone to see the Text Message. Reading it,he sat up quickly and snarled. Ajax had cut him off, just because that little bitch had told him what he had done. He began to panic slightly. Without Ajax; he had no connection to the young girls that he preferred. It as too hard to find willing young girls out and about to satisfy his urges. The older ones that he could seduce were not what he wanted and they generally were too eager and too easy for him to have sex with. No he needed young girls. He would need one tomorrow night. Especially after looking at Erasa's photos. Then a thought came to him, Erasa. It would be easy to get the young girl to come to the house under the pretense of talking about Videl and once she was here he could lay on the charm. For a long time he wanted to do Erasa, ever since she was fifteen and blossomed into womanhood. Now he would get the chance. Laying back down he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep and dreamed of Erasa.

In the morning, Hercule found Erasa's phone number in the Student Guide of Orange High School. Sending a sincere text stating that he wanted to talk to her about Videl in hopes of reconnecting with his daughter. To his delight she agreed to come by at 3:30 PM, alone. Hercule then spent the day preparing to swoon the young girl and when she arrived he welcomed her in with a huge smile. "Come in, come in." He said excitingly as Erasa entered and he shut the door. As she passed him he glanced down at her nice sized breasts and the tight ass that she covered with a short skirt. Feeling aroused he gestured for her to sit at the Dinning room table. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked Erasa as she smiled.

"Yes thank you, Mister Satan." Erasa said cheerfully. As she drank some orange juice she waited for Hercule to ask about Videl. Finishing the drink she suddenly felt lightheaded and began to slump in the chair. Hercule reached out and steadied her.

"Are you alright?" Hercule asked with practiced concern. Erasa tried to stand up, but her legs no longer functioned as she shook her head and it felt heavy. She did not even notice when Hercule picked her up and took her upstairs. Lying her on the bed. "You must be tired or something." He commented as Erasa tried valiantly to get up, talk or even move. Hercule could not wait any longer. As he began to unbutton her blouse, she tried to push his hand away and tell him to stop. But she could not even do that. With her blouse open he reached down and touched her breasts, fondling them. Removing her bra, he touched her and she wanted to scream. He then unhooked her skirt and pulled it off. "Thong panties." He commented as she felt them also being pulled down. She lay there naked, she could feel and see everything but could not move. He spread her legs and began to rub her slit, slipping a finger inside her. She closed her eyes and silently begged him to stop, since all she could utter was a low groan. As he fingered her, she felt tears in her eyes.

"No, please don't, please don't rape me." Erasa silently pleaded as, he pulled his finger out of her and removed his clothes. Returning in seconds. He put on a condom and she suddenly felt his manhood at her entrance. She tried to will her slit not to allow him in. Then with a suddenness that took her breath away he pushed himself into her. She moaned, barely audible as he began to push in and the pull out. He continued to do this for several minutes and she cried. "Please stop, please someone stop him." She silently begged. Experiencing him thrusting in and out of her. Not wanting it, she felt an orgasm shudder through her and she cursed her body. It was not supposed to enjoy this. What was worse he was talking to her.

"You are so tight, I have wanted to fuck you for a long time." Hercule said to her as she grimaced. What felt like forever, she felt him cum inside the condom and he pulled out of her. Hoping it was over, she relaxed. But he flipped her over and pulled her waist upwards. With her face turned sideways, and her ass pointing towards him. He entered her again and began to pound and thrust into her. He put his hands on both sides of her ass and proceeded to thrust hard and fast into her. Moans escaped her lips as she felt orgasm after orgasm and she did not want any of them. She could hear his hips slapping against her ass and feel his disgusting penis inside her. Again he came and again she prayed it was over. After the third time, he pushed a pill into her mouth and made her swallow it. "Can't have you resist yet, I plan on fucking you all night." He said with a gleeful laugh and Erasa felt like she wanted to die.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 9

 **Betrayal and consequences:**

Stumbling out of the front door, Erasa walked with a uncertain steps as she walked. Hercule had told her the truth, as he fucked her all night long. More times then she wanted to remember. Towards the end he did not even wear a condom. She felt warm and cold down there, since she did not put on her thong as she dressed and left. He had stopped giving her whatever those pills were an three hours ago and she was still feeling the effects of the last one. Reaching the end of the block, she collapsed on the sidewalk. Thankfully a Police Woman found her and called for an ambulance, as the Police Woman covered her with a blanket. The other woman tried to find out what happened to her. But she was still in shock and denial.

 **East Coast City: Waiting**

As dawn broke the darkness, the Police Chief finally called and told Videl and Gohan that he felt it was safe enough for them to depart and expressed his gratitude. Gohan rubbed his tired eyes. "Well that was a huge waste of time." He commented as he looked over at Videl. She was just as tired. They had spent most of yesterday and last night standing by for aftershocks that never came. Now they had to fly home and both knew that instead of continuing what they had started last night would be put on hold until later. They both were tired, dirty and hungry. Each had taken little cat naps during the night, but sleep was still nagging at them. "Should we go straight home or stop somewhere to get something to eat?" Videl considered this, she could easily hold out until they got home. But Gohan was different he needed a lot of calories to stay functional.

"We can stop for a small snack at some convenient store on the way home." Videl stated. "That and maybe the use of a restroom." She glanced over at a bucket that she had used twice last night. After she flew it over to a grass covered ground and dumped it. Now she wanted to actually use a bathroom. Squatting over a bucket and using some crumbled up newspaper was not really something she like to do. Deciding in the future to keep some baby wipes inside her Uniform. Just in case. The flight home took longer then the flight to East Coast City. Mainly because they stopped at a small Diner in between. Stopping mostly so Videl could use an actual bathroom. After a quick snack which consisted of three orders of scrambled eggs and bacon. Two Gohan and one for Videl. They finally reached home. "Geez I need a shower and I want at least eight hours of sleep in a bed." Gohan sniffed himself and nodded. They may have done nothing but after almost 20 hours of just standing on top of a building, he did become a little foul.

After they both showered separately. Deciding they were just too tired to fool around. Gohan climbed into bed and Videl joined him. Putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Her phone rang. "Ah Shit." Gohan stated as Videl grabbed for her phone. "I hope that it is nothing too dire." If he only knew.

Videl looked at the caller ID and frowned, it was no one that she knew. Answering it she heard an unfamiliar female voice. "Miss Satan, this is Detective Owens. I have bad news, could you come over to Satan Memorial Hospital. Your friend Erasa is here. She has been attacked. I do not want to go into details but since her parents are out of the Country and she has you listed as an Emergency contact. Would it possible for you to come immediately?" Videl sat up and quickly agreed. Getting out of bed.

"Get up Erasa is hurt, she is in the hospital." Videl ordered Gohan in desperation as he flung the blanket off him and grabbed his clothes. The Uniforms were in the Washer Dryer so they could have to go in civilian attire. Flying out the window they headed for the Hospital. They made it minutes and as they walked in an older woman about fifty approached them. Her expression grave.

"Miss Satan, Mister Saiyan Man. Your friend is in observation, she is physically fine. Except that she had been repeatedly sexually assaulted. She will not tell us what happened and the Doctor has her on a mild sedative." The Woman Police Detective told them as she led Videl and Gohan towards the elevator. On another floor she indicated the small room. Videl entered alone. Inside Videl found her friend lying on a bed, covered by a blanket. Reaching Erasa's side, Videl clasped her hand. Which awoke her, she stared up at Videl and then sat up and threw her arms around her friend.

"Shh it is alright, I am here." Videl said soothingly to Erasa, holding her tightly as Erasa cried. Videl was not ready for Erasa to suddenly stiffen.

"HE RAPED ME!" Erasa blurted out in utter anguish and anger. "He drugged me and raped me, all night long!" She cried as she squeezed Videl tightly to her. Videl wanted to know who, so she could personally tear whoever it was apart.

"Who, Erasa? Was it Sharpner?" Videl asked bitterly, thinking that the blonde young man would be the type to believe no means yes and using a drug was commonly used now a days. Though she doubted Sharpner would do that, since for years Videl had been his fascination and primary obsession. Erasa shook her head negatively as she continued to cry.

"No it was your Father." Erasa blubbered out crying again. So badly that the Doctor had to come in and give her another sedative. After Erasa laid back down to sleep, Videl went out and told Gohan and the Detective. Gohan snarled and his expression turned to pure rage.

"You stay here, Videl with Erasa! I will go and see Hercule Satan!" Gohan started towards the window, it was time that Hercule Satan paid for his insanity. But the Detective moved in front of Gohan. Putting her arms outward to block him.

"No! You have to let us deal with Mister Satan! In the mood you are in, I doubt Mister Satan would live to see a Jail or Prison Cell." Owens said as she stared down one of the most powerful men on the planet. She had seen anger and rage and in a Superhero it might turn homicidal. Owens did not want to be the one to arrest Saiyan Man for murder. Gohan was tempted to just move Owens and go, but the look the Police Woman gave him made him reconsider. "Trust me, Mister Hercule Satan is not going to get away with this. if he is lucky he will get life in Prison."

"Fine! But if he gets off, I will personally make sure he does not hurt anyone again!" Gohan stated and Videl nodded that she was behind him one hundred percent. At that moment, she would strangle her own father and watch him die for what he did to Erasa. Seeing Gohan relax and not so tense, Owens picked up her phone and called for back-up to meet her at the Satan Mansion. Moving towards the Elevator she continued to give orders over the phone. Gohan watched her leave and still was tempted to go and confront Hercule Satan. Videl sensed this and put her hand on his arm.

"No you don't!" Videl ordered sternly. "I know how you feel. I feel the same way, I would love to go and kill my Father for what he did. But we can't do that. Not even for Erasa." Gohan scowled and went to sit on one of the nearby chairs then looked up at Videl.

"If he gets off from this. I will not be happy and your father will pay." Gohan seethed as Videl understood. Either way her Father was in serious trouble. Videl went back to sit with Erasa, leaving Gohan to sit and perhaps calm down.

 **The Hercule Satan Mansion:**

Awaking, Hercule rose and put on a robe. He had let Erasa leave five hours ago, telling her he could call her later. Now he was fully satisfied as he headed for the shower. All last night he had sex with her, enjoying the feel of her body and her sex. Knowing towards the morning she most have enjoyed it as much as he did. She had laid there and let him have his way without using any of the Pills. In truth he would love to have her again. Her spectacular body made him want her. Even now he slightly regretted letting her leave. Taking a long shower, he returned to the room and cleaned up. Over a dozen condoms littered the floor and her thong panties were on the end of the bed. She had left them. Picking it up, he sniffed them and smiled. He would keep them as a reminder and a souvenir of the evening. Putting them into his nightstand with a couple other ones. Glancing up at the Camera that recorded the night. Knowing that he could watch it anytime he wanted. He went to the kitchen to get a drink and thing about last night. Sipping his scotch he leaned back in his chair until he heard someone knocking on his door. Hoping it was Erasa coming back for a repeat of last night, he opened the door to see an Older Woman surrounded by five Uniformed Police Officers. "Can I help you?" He asked, having no clue to why there were so many police at his door.

"Mister Satan, you are under Arrest for Sexual Assault and Rape of a Minor. Please put your hands up." The suited woman said as she gestured for a burly officer to come forward with a pair of handcuffs.

"What is this about the hooker the other night? Because no matter what she says it was consented." Hercule stated as the officer started to handcuff him. The Woman shook her head.

"No Mister Satan this is about the young girl that you drugged and raped last night." The Woman said as the other officers entered the house, starting to search it for evidence. Hercule stared at the woman and put on his most charming smile.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Erasa let me and consented. It is not my fault if she lied about her age." Hercule shrugged with his hands attached together behind him. "Every Woman wants the great Mister Satan, Hero of the Cell Games and World Martial Arts Champion. No matter what this girl says, she is lying." Still believing that if nothing else it was his word against hers and like before any Judge would believe him over some girl. As the police officer led him back to his cruiser. Meanwhile the Police found the pills and a drawer full of Panties, including Erasa's. The bed sheets showed clear indications of Hercule having sex with her and they also found video footage of his activities in the Bedroom. Owens knew at that moment Mister Satan was going to prison for a long time.

In less then an hour, Hercule was sitting in the same Jail Cell that he had been in two days ago. Sitting impatiently waiting for his Lawyer to get him out once again. After all he was innocent and it was her word against his. When Jaspers finally arrived, Hercule stood. "Get me out of here Jaspers." He ordered his Lawyer and the smaller man stared at him. "Talk to a Judge and get me out."

"I am sorry Sir, but not this time. They are holding you over for trial. There is a mountain of Evidence against you. What the hell were you thinking, Drugging and Raping a 17 year old girl. What is worse is they have the video recording of the whole time in the Bedroom." Jaspers said as he shook his head. "Right now the best defense that I can think of is to try an Insanity Plea. That you are mentally unstable." He knew it was possible since he had seen the recording of his client with the hooker.

"That does not work for me, I am not insane. I am telling you that the girl consented and wanted to have sex." Hercule argued as he looked around him, wondering if he could bend the bars and walk out of here.

"Sir I saw the prior recording. It would be easy to prove, having sex with a girl that looks like your daughter is not normal." Jaspers declared as he pondered if his client was truly insane. Or perhaps a psychopath. Hercule had no remorse and did not accept the obvious. "With an insanity plea, you might only get counseling for five years at a mental institution, no long term prison sentence. Right now you are looking at 25 years, maybe more." Hercule considered that, five years and with his money he could go to one of these plush facilities.

"Yes do it." Hercule ordered then smirked. Returning to his cot to sit down and let his Lawyer do his thing.

 **The Hospital:**

Twice Erasa woke up and twice Videl confronted her. Telling her poor friend that everything would be alright. Though Videl did not actually believe that, Erasa would be thinking about this for months. Videl was tempted to unleash Gohan upon her Father and let him rip her father apart. Unfortunately she and Gohan were Heroes. Heroes did not dispense justice no matter how good it would feel. Promising to come back tomorrow, right before a doctor injected a sedative into Erasa and she fell asleep. "Tomorrow a Psychologist will come by and start counseling her. in the meantime we will keep giving her a mild sedative to keep her calm." The Doctor said as she looked at the poor blonde girl that was now resting comfortably.

"Please call me if she needs me." Videl said stepping out of the room to find Gohan still waiting. He wanted to come in, but Erasa did not to see anyone but Videl, the Doctors and Nurses. A Older Doctor had told Gohan that right now Erasa is embarrassed about anyone knowing what happened to her. So in time he would be able to visit and see her. Going to the roof, they flew off. Both of them needed to get some sleep. Short cat naps at the hospital only helped a little.

Turning on the local news, Gohan heard the report and grimaced. Hercule Satan Lawyers were going to try to prove that he was insane and not mentally competent. Cursing Gohan knew he should have gone and dealt with Hercule, now there was a chance that Hercule would not pay fully for what he did. Going to bed he told Videl and she was not happy.

That afternoon, Gohan noticed on the News that was to the West there was a major forest fire. The Fire Departments in that area were having problems. "You better go, I am returning to the Hospital to be with Erasa." Videl said besides him as he watched the Western News. "Just be careful, that is not a small little campfire." She could not help worry as he changed into his Uniform. Before he could go, she stood in front of him. Tapping her foot on the floor. "Forgetting something?" She asked him as she waited impatiently. After several minutes, he shrugged. "Kiss me, you idiot." She stated firmly. As he smiled stepped closer and put his arms around her. She did the same as he leaned down and kissed her. Then with a final hug, he went to the balcony and flew towards the West. Videl stood at the balcony for a minute then after he was out of sight, she flew off as well towards the Hospital.

It did not take long for Gohan to find the Fire. It covered at least ten miles and it was burning brightly. The smoke was extremely thick, as he landed by one of the Fire Department Command Posts and he stepped into the tent. "How can I help?" He asked the Fire Captain, that stood facing away from him.

"We do not need help from any civilians. Peters escort this nut out or here." As the Captain turned his eyes widened. "Whoops, never mind Peters. Saiyan Man, that Kami you are here. We can't stop or contain this fire." He said as he pointed towards the blaze. "I have over five hundred Men and Woman, that are being forced back as we speak." Gohan thought about it, how can he stop a fire this big. A Ki blast would work, but with the Firemen in the energy blast range he could inadvertently hurt or kill them by accident. Then an idea came to him. But it would require a lot of Ki energy.

"Where is the nearest Lake?" Gohan asked as the Captain pointed to the North. Nodding he smiled. "Tell your people to be ready they are about to be hit with a lot of water." Stepping out, he flew north. Seeing the Lake, he reverted to Super Saiyan and increased until he was fully charged as he could. Breathing in and out, he spread out of his hands and began to channel all the energy he could muster. A film or sheen of Ki energy encompass the water and he began to lift it. The strain was intense as millions of gallons of water began to rise. Sweating he concentrated and slowly the water rose high into the air. Flying backwards he pulled the energy and water back towards the fire. It was not moving as fast as he expected or wanted. He grunted as he continued to concentrate, but he knew his reserves were dwindling fast. it felt like forever before he glanced downward. He saw the fire below him. With a final grunt he released the water and it sloshed down onto the blaze. Steam rose as he changed back to normal. Totally drained to the point of having nothing left. He dropped from the sky and within seconds struck with a thud and grunt onto the hard rocky ground. Attempting to rise, he could hear the massed cheers from the Firemen. At that point he knew he had succeeded. Unable to keep his eyes open, he slumped back onto the ground and passed out.

 **The Hospital:**

Holding her friends hand, Videl watched the News. Paying close attention to any mention of the Forest Fire in the West. To her delight Erasa was also watching. Thankfully a News Jet Chopper was broadcasting from long range. Showing Gohan levitating Millions of Gallons of water towards the fire. "I never realized how amazing Gohan is." Erasa said as she watched in awe as the screen showed Gohan moving the water over the fire. Videl just stared at the screen. No one else could see it but Gohan was struggling and straining as he used his energy to move the water. "What's wrong?" Erasa asked noticing Videl's expression.

Swallowing. "I am a bit worried, I know him and he is using everything he has to do that." Videl stated staring at the screen, then her eyes widened when she saw Gohan drop from the sky. Not a casual slow descent, but a complete fall to the ground. At that moment the Camera lost him. Videl stood and moved closer, but the image had changed back to a News Person. Frustrated. "No! Go back you idiots! What happened to my Gohan?" She said to the Television, knowing that they could not hear her. But she was desperate.

"Perhaps you better go. Make sure he is okay." Erasa said as she gestured towards the window. She was doing better, the Psychologist had spoken to her for hours and afterwards she was convinced that it was not her fault. The scum that did what he did to her was to blame. That somewhat confirmed what Videl, the Doctors and even Police Detective Owens told her. Videl also related that her Father was insane and if he ever came near Erasa again he would regret it. She or Gohan would ensure that. Physically and painfully.

Returning to sit back next to Erasa. "No, he will be alright. I know he will." Videl said ensuring that she sounded confident. But silently she was a complete wreck. Deciding if he is not home by the time she was in three hours. She would fly there to make sure. Watching the TV screen in hope that they would broadcast anything about Gohan.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 10

 **The Mountains in the West:**

With a groan Gohan awoke, he still felt weak and he was sore all over his body. Sitting up, he spit out blood. He had struck so hard that he had accidentally split his lip open. He knew that there was no way that he could fly, he just did not have the energy. He barely had the energy to stand. Rubbing the grit from his eyes he crawled over towards a large rock that he could lean against and help him stand. Frowning he knew by know, Videl would be going crazy with worry and concern. Reaching down to get his phone from his pocket, deciding to give her a call to inform her that he was fine. To his dismay he pulled out the shattered remains of his phone. It was smashed into uselessness. Exhaling he shook his head. "Great, now I am officially screwed. Which means I am walking out of here." With some reluctance, he looked down a gravel trail that led downward. Hopefully towards civilization. Starting to walk, he headed down the trail. After about an hour, he stopped to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Generally such a hike would not even cause him to lose his breath. But after using all of his energy, he felt weak and tired. Reaching a fork in the trail, he shrugged and decided to take the right hand trail, since it still headed down.

Four hours later, Gohan began to wonder if he should have taken the other Trail. Deciding to continue he walked on. He was out of breath when he reached the top of a rise and looked down. There about five miles away was a small store and a highway. Inhaling he nodded and proceeded on. It took him longer than he expected he reached the Store and made his way over to the Pay Phone. He did not know those things still were around, but thankful that there was. Picking up the receiver. "That has not worked in years, son." An old voice said from the doorway of the Store. Gohan glanced over and saw a white haired man with a mustache shaking his head negatively. "I would let you use my Phone, but the Fire knocked out all the Phone Lines."

"How far is the closest civilization with maybe working phones." Gohan asked.

"About twenty miles that way." The old man pointed west. "As the crow flies. The road is about thirty miles." Gohan looked west and frowned.

"Any public transportation going that way? Like a bus maybe." Gohan asked as he wished he had just enough energy to fly that far. But if he had anything left he would have flown off the Mountain.

"You are Saiyan Man ain't cha? Why not just fly to where you need to go?" The old man asked him and Gohan closed and reopened his eyes. "By the way names, Fred."

"Yes I am, but I used up all my strength and energy fighting the fire. So until I can rest and recharge, I am a pedestrian. Meaning I am walking." Gohan explained as the old man chuckled. "So is there any buses or anything?'

"Sorry Son, but no. A car might happen by in the next hour or so. Maybe you can hitch a ride." Fred gestured. "Why not come in, I can spot you a drink of water and maybe a sandwich." Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"I can pay Sir, can I get maybe ten or twenty Sandwiches?" Gohan asked, his stomach growling at the mention of food. The old man stared at him in shock.

"I guess I could, but who is coming to eat them with you?" Fred asked as he went in to make the Sandwiches. Then watched as Gohan ate them all and asked for a couple more. "Where the hell do you put all that?" As Gohan smiled and shrugged. "You do seem a little more coherent then you did earlier, though." Going back into the kitchen to make Gohan five more sandwiches. Then heard the roar of engines and quickly returned to look out the big window. "Oh no, not again." He gasped out, sweat began to bead on his old face and Gohan looked at him confused.

"What is wrong, Sir?" Gohan asked as he joined Fred at the window. Gazing down the long dusty highway. Seeing about twenty Motorcycles roaring into view.

"It is the Hellbounds, local bad boys. They have been causing some trouble around here." Fred told him as his hands began to shake. "Called the Cops a couple times, but by the time they arrive the Gang is gone." Gohan watched the Motorcycle gang approaching and exhaled. He was not up to having the energy to fly, but he guessed he would have enough to deal with a bunch of hoodlums. He body was still resilient to harm, that was something. Squaring his shoulders he closed his eyes concentrating on drawing as much energy as he could.

 **The Apartment: Search Party**

Pacing back and forth, Videl tried the phone again and again it went to Voicemail. "Shit come on, answer. Let me know you are alright and are on your way home." She pleaded to the phone. As she debated on just flying to where Gohan was last seen, she frowned. The area was vast and any chance of just happening upon him was impossible. Glancing out the window she saw someone flying towards her. Her heart began to beat and as the figure came closer she noticed that it was not Gohan. When he arrived she smiled slightly. "Your Goku, Gohan's father right? We met at the Worlds Martial Artist Tournament" She asked as a man that was the spitting image of Gohan stepped into the Apartment and nodded.

"Yes I am. I cannot sense Gohan and thought you might have heard something." Goku said as he looked down at Videl and she really began to worry.

"No not a thing! I saw him fall on TV and I have not heard from him." Videl felt panicked as she glared up at Goku. "I do not know what to do, that area is so big and I have no idea where to start looking for him." She said to Gohan's father and he smiled.

"That is alright, I will go. Maybe it is that I am so far away from him. That I cannot sense him." As Goku turned back towards the Balcony. Videl rushed besides him.

"I am coming too." Videl said as Goku frowned. "I am going with you!" She demanded. "He is very important to me, I love him and we are getting married." She told Goku and he nodded. Flying west, Goku had to go slower than he wanted so that Videl could keep up, but as he arrived he found that he was not the only one concerned. Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and even Vegeta were flying into the area.

"Vegeta I did not expect to see you here." Goku said as he looked at the Saiyan Prince with confusion. Vegeta smirked and shrugged.

"There are not many of us left Kakarot. Even if your brat is only half Saiyan, he is a Saiyan. That is something." Then Vegeta looked away. "And Bulma ordered me to come." He said barely audible. Bulma and he had watched when Gohan fell from the sky and after several hours of argument she had won and he was told to go help look for Gohan. "Now everyone try to find the Brat and let's get this over with." He stated as they all chuckled lightly and did as he suggested. All but Videl, she had not learned that yet. So she just waited impatiently.

 **Standoff:**

As the Hellbounds reached the small Store. Gohan was waiting for them. At first the Gang of Motorcycle Thugs paused, then as one they moved towards Gohan. The leader was a large Man that easily surpassed Hercule Satan in size and Muscles. He was a dark haired man, with an eye-patch and scars on his face. Wearing a bright red vest with a burning skull on the front. Still on the Bike was a young Woman, perhaps about nineteen or twenty. She was dressed in very revealing shorts and a halter top that barely kept her breasts fully contained. Her blonde hair hung loosely down her back and Gohan could tell that she was not here voluntarily. As the Large Brute touched her bare leg she flinched. After a few seconds; the Man swaggered up to Gohan and leered down at him. "What's this Fred? A wannabe Saiyan Man to try to intimidate us." He yelled towards the open door of the Store and Fred shook his head. But Gohan answered the big thug.

"No, I am Saiyan Man and I suggest that you get on your little bike and leave!" Gohan said with as much bluster as he could produce. Trying not to weave or show that he was feeling slightly weakened. A couple of the others shifted uncomfortably on their bikes, but more gripped weapons. Gohan deduced that they were believing their Leader. That the Dressed up young man was a fraud and not the real Saiyan Man. The Larger Man glared down at him and started laughing.

"Yeah right. Like a big time Superhero would bother with something as trivial as us." The Leader stated, hearing a couple of his cronies laugh as well. "Naw. You are just asshole that Fred and the others around here convinced to try to scare us off." Glancing behind the Big thug, Gohan saw seven more of the gang get off their Bikes and approached. Gohan gritted his teeth. Deciding that intimidation was not going to work, it is going to come down to him fighting. At the moment he may not have the energy and strength. But he was a highly skilled Martial Artist and he doubted that any of these men were. The odds though were a highly uneven and he noticed that some of the had guns. Any resiliency he might have might not be totally effective. There was a good chance that at close range the bullets would partially penetrate his skin.

"Nothing is too trivial for me. Now are you going to leave or am I going to have to take you down." Gohan said confidently, going into a fighting stance. One of the others stepped closer to the Leader and seemed hesitant to take on a noted Superhero.

"I do not know Drake, he sure looks like Saiyan Man." The smaller man said as he exhaled. "If he is, we could be in for it."

"Spence, if this is Saiyan Man. Which I doubt, from what I heard Saiyan Man would not give us the choice to leave. So man up." Drake the Leader declared as he reared back to hit Gohan. Deciding talking was over, action and violence was now appropriate. Gohan was ready, with a classic block, he moved under the blow and drove his fist into the Larger Man's Stomach. Knocking the air out of him. Spence drove forward and Gohan took him down with a round house kick. The others that were off their Bikes surged forward and for the next two minutes. Gohan was blocking, punching and kicking. Drake the Leader who Gohan hoped was down for the count, but wasn't bellowed like a bull and came at Gohan swinging. Ducking under the larger Man's fiery of punches, Gohan kicked Drake in the face with a high jump flip kick. His boots colliding with Drake's nose breaking it. As Drake stumbled back he glanced around seeing the half dozen of his boys on the ground. Snarling back at the others. "Guns, take this piece of shit down! I want him dead!" He growled. Five Members of his gang walked forward, guns in their hands. Drake jumped to the side as the five men began to fire their guns at Gohan. Dodging all the incoming fire, Gohan flinched as one singed his cheek. One of the armed thugs lined up on Fred and Gohan did not have a choice. As the thug fired, Gohan jumped in between and felt the bullet hit him in the right shoulder. Penetrating a good half inch into his shoulder. Knocking him over. Starting to rise, he reached over and pulled the bullet out like a sliver and exhaled. The thugs had stopped briefly staring at Gohan as if he was unreal. Then as one, lined up and started firing again. Unfortunately having been struck, it had slowed him considerably.

 **The Search: Contact**

Unfortunately even with them all concentrating trying to detect Gohan, they were having no luck. But Piccolo had other advantages that the others did not have, his increased hearing. "I hear gunshots." He stated as he opened his eyes. "That way." He pointed towards the east.

"You do not suppose that Gohan has gotten in some type of trouble?" Krillin asked as he shaded his eyes and looked towards the east. "Maybe we should check it out?" Videl was already heading in that direction as fast as she could fly. "I suppose me and Piccolo should go with her while the rest of you keep trying to sense him." Before the others could agree, both he and Piccolo flew after Videl.

"Raise your power levels if you find him." Goku advised as he saw Krillin wave in agreement and then streaked off to catch up with Videl.

Flying as fast as she could muster, Videl flew towards the east at high speed. Knowing Gohan was probably in the midst of whatever was happening towards that direction. He was not the type to back down from trouble, even if he was weakened or not able to fully defend himself. That was just how he is.

 **The Store: Rescue**

Down on one knee, Gohan looked up at the gunmen. He was bleeding from several partial impacts from the bullets. Half the bullets that hit him could be seen on the ground, dented from hitting his resilient skin. The other half were stuck in his his skin. The bullets were going deeper and deeper into him and he knew that the next shots would severely cause him injury. He had been able to take out two of the Gunmen and the other three had called for others to join them. Now there were eight of the armed thugs taking aim at him. Drake the Leader, smirked as he looked over at Gohan. "You are a tough one, I will give you that. But like I thought you aint Saiyan Man." The big thug started to laugh as he gestured for his gunmen to finish off the interloper once and for all.

Bracing himself, Gohan considered his options. There wasn't any. The only and best thing he could do is rush them and hope that he could get close enough so that he could take them out before they seriously injured or killed him. "Sorry Videl." He muttered thinking about her, how upset she will be when he falls and does not return to her. Bringing out his final bit of energy that he had left he prepared to lunge forward and hope.

Approaching the area that she now heard the gunfire Videl spotted the source. About thirty Motorcycle Thugs were down below her and eight of them were lining up to shoot Gohan. With a scream of pure rage. She streaked down onto the gunmen like a hurricane; as they lined up there guns to fire on her Gohan. Dropping down amidst them. Punching and kicking any that were there. She was beyond angry she was pissed. She felt her blows breaking the thugs arms and legs as she pummeled whoever dared to hurt her Gohan. Snarling she grabbed one man and threw him across the pavement to skid to a stop before a very large brute. The man waved for the rest of his gang to attack. "Get her, it is just a girl!" He bellowed, then felt someone grab his jacket and spin him around. Seeing a punch aimed at his face. He had forgotten about Gohan. As the punch connected he dropped to the ground unconscious. Missing the arrival of two more that went through his men with no problems. In three minutes all of the Motorcycle gang were down for the count.

Videl rushed over to Gohan, knelt and hugged him roughly. Causing him to wince, but he held her just as tightly. She glared up at him, looking at all of his wounds. Noticing some of them bleeding soaking his Uniform. "Ever heard of ducking? You are a mess." She stated. Helping him up. Fred stumbled out and looked around at the unconscious Motorcycle Thugs.

"I can't believe what I just saw." Fred stammered out as he noticed some of them had broken bones. Videl had not been gentle as she attacked and she did not even feel guilty about how she reacted. They had the gull to threaten to kill her Gohan.

"Videl you want to use your phone to call the Police and perhaps a couple of Ambulances." Gohan said painfully as Piccolo stepped over to him. Handing him a Sensui Bean. "Thanks Piccolo." Crunching the Bean and feeling the healing effects pulse through him. His energy now completely restored as well. Exhaling with relief he smiled.

"You and I are going to have a long discussion about this when we get home." Videl said as she dialed the Local Area Police, making sure that ambulances were also sent. Gohan frowned knowing he was in some serious trouble. Within minutes. Goku, Yamcha, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta arrived. They had felt Gohan's return to normal. Before Gohan could inquire on Vegeta being there, the Saiyan Prince took Trunks arm and they left.

"Vegeta came to look for me?" Gohan asked his father. Gesturing to the departing Vegeta and Trunks. As the three new arrivals looked around seeing all of the unconscious and hurt men lying on the pavement and gravel.

"It seems he was told to, by Bulma. Are you alright Gohan?" Goku asked as he landed and looked at Gohan's blood soaked uniform.

"Yes, thanks to Videl's timely arrival and Piccolo gave me a Sensui Bean." Gohan replied as he turned to look down the highway. "Police and ambulances are coming, I do not think you guys want to be here." As he looked at Piccolo, Goku, Trunks, Goten and Yamcha. Piccolo and Krillin quickly joined Yamcha in the air followed by Goku and Goten. "Tomorrow me and Videl will come home for a visit. We can catch up then."

"That might be a good idea, since Videl told me you two are planning on getting Married soon. I bet your mother would like to know that." Goku said as he and the others left leaving the two Superheroes to deal with the authorities. Gohan looked over at Videl and she shrugged. The cat was out of the bag and Videl did not care. She figured that Chichi was already fuming that she and Gohan were living together, so why not tell Chichi the rest.

After talking to the Police, the couple took to the air. Videl held his hand as they flew towards home. She was silently going over what she was going to lecture him about. The carelessness. The not contacting her to let her know he was alright. The fact that when she arrived he was hurt and bleeding and the most important thing. How could he foolishly take on a gang of thugs and expect to live. When they arrived at home, she wanted to yell at him. But instead jumped into his arms and kissed him. They had delayed or postponed having any relations for two days and she wanted to remedy that. Holding her up by her ass, she moaned in his mouth as he groped her. It did not take long as they slipped to the floor. Kissing and fondling each other. Seconds later clothes were being removed and tossed in various directions. With him sitting with his legs bent at the knees and she down on his hips. Reaching down she pushed him inside her and began to move up and down his member. putting her forearms on his shoulders and her hands behind his head. While he fondled and caressed her small breasts. Moaning loudly, she thrust hard with her hips. Feeling him deep within her, while her insides squeezed and tightened around his member. He had moved his hands down to her ass to help with the movements and soon she was moaning even louder. Feeling several orgasms rock her body. When he came inside her, she came as well. Both inhaled and exhaled sharply. Getting their breathing back to normal. "Bedroom, I want more." Videl panted out as Gohan lifted her and took her into the bedroom.

 **The Hospital:**

Sitting up, Erasa picked up a mirror and looked at herself. She was angry and frustrated. But mostly she never wanted something like that to happen to her again. At that moment she made a decision. If Videl can learn to fight and be a total bad-ass then so can she. So when Videl and Gohan came for a visit she would ask them to find someone to train her. Teach her to fight, fly and be just like Videl. No one was going to do what Hercule Satan had done to her, again. With that she laid back down and felt reassured. Thinking as she fell asleep. "Never again."

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 11

 **The Hospital: Decisions**

As soon as Videl and Gohan arrived Erasa spurted out her decision and desire to be like Videl. "I do not know Erasa, it is not as easy as you think." Videl said as her friend smiled. Videl had trained most of her life, ever since she was three she had decided to be like her Father. Back then he was a decent and caring Father. It was only after her Mother Died and that her father won the World Martial Arts Tournament. That her father turned into a complete asshole.

"I know it will not be easy. That is what I want. I understand that you might not have the time to train me. But you should have an idea of someone that can." Erasa said as she saw her two friends look at each other.

"Let me and Videl talk privately for a minute and then we will all discuss it." Gohan said, touching Videl's arm and the two stepped into the Bathroom. "I know of one person that naturally would be good at training her. But there is a problem." He began to consider the merits and the disadvantages. There were huge disadvantages to the one that he was thinking of.

"What would be the problem, if you know someone that could do it?" Videl asked. Seeing Gohan squirm slightly then grimace.

"The problem is the man is a serious pervert and the way Erasa looks he will definitely be one with her. I do not think it would be a good idea to ask Master Roshi to train her, he would spend the whole time trying to see her naked. Instead of actually training her." Gohan informed Videl as he began to think of any other possibilities. Yamcha; no he no longer was involved in Martial Arts and was more focused on his baseball career. Krillin; had a full time job as a Police Officer and really did not have the time. His Father Goku; was busy training trying to reach the next level. Vegeta was the same as his father. Piccolo; was not exactly easy to locate to ask. That left one person and he knew the one he was thinking about would do it. "I think I know who to ask. Let's go back in and make sure that Erasa is serious, before I go and ask." Videl was curious on who Gohan was thinking about asking then shrugged and followed him back into the room. They found out Erasa was completely serious.

Deciding not to call and ask, Gohan flew towards West City. He was a little nervous as he approached a housing community and after landing at the door. He really felt nervous as he pushed the doorbell. A second later it opened and a Blonde woman stared out at him. "Oh hi Gohan. Krillin is at work." 18 said as she looked out at him. "But I suspect that you know that." Stepping back she let him inside, filled with curiosity. "If this is some type of ploy to seduce me. I can tell you right now. That I am not interested and I will be telling Videl and Krillin." Stumbling he spun to see 18 smiling broadly. Her classic humor.

"No it is not that and that is not funny." Gohan stammered out as he came inside to see Marrion sleeping on a couch. 18 went to the kitchen and brought Gohan a soda.

"That is your opinion, I found the joke hilarious." 18 chuckled as she sat on the couch with her sleeping daughter. "Your expression was quite shocked." Drinking her own soda she leaned forward. "So what brings you here?"

Clearing his throat, Gohan exhaled. "I have a strange request to make to you and after I tell you the details I am hoping that you will agree." Then with a slight pause. "A friend of mine wants to learn Martial Arts, to learn to fight, to fly and be stronger. I was hoping you would be willing to train her." 18 stared at him and wondered if Gohan was trying to pull a joke on her. Starting to shake her head negatively. Gohan put up his hand and told her all the sorted details. Noticing that the Blonde Android first started out slightly interested, but after hearing what happened to Erasa.

"Yes, I will train her. But here at our house, mine and Krillin's. We have a guest room and she will be required to stay here." 18 declared as she frowned. "No disrespect to Videl. But I hope that Hercule Satan gets castrated while he is in Prison. Actually if this Erasa asks, I would proudly do it for her." Gohan knew that 18 was not joking, she would go and rip Hercule's Manhood right off him. "As soon as she is ready, bring her here. I will clear this with Krillin."

"Thank you 18. I better get going, perhaps when we bring Erasa we will stay awhile for visit." Gohan stood and walked to the door. "See you soon." He opened and closed the door and flew back to Satan City. He had good news to give to Erasa.

Back at the Hospital, both Videl and Erasa waited impatiently for Gohan to return and as he flew through the window. He nodded. "Good news, 18 has agreed. She will train you." He said as Erasa smiled broadly. "One condition though. You have to move and live in her and Krillin's house." This slightly concerned Erasa, she was not ready to trust anyone that she did not know. She grimaced and her mouth became firm, her eyes hardened. Videl could tell what her friend was thinking.

"Erasa it will be alright. Krillin is a wonderful person. Also he is a Police Officer and is happily married to 18. That and she is way stronger than he is, so I doubt you have to really worry." Videl stated seeing Erasa begin to relax. Both Gohan and Videl knew it would take a long time before Erasa could trust any man. Which to them felt wrong. Erasa was the kindest and friendliest person they both ever met. Hercule changed that.

"Okay if you say so. What is this 18 like?" Erasa asked as she got out of bed. Gohan turned around and faced the wall. The Hospital Gown was really reveling and Erasa was not wearing any underwear. She smiled at how red Gohan had become. At the beginning when she first met Gohan. She wanted him, but due to circumstances out of her control. Videl and Gohan got together. She did not think it possible, since Videl hated Gohan and Gohan was not too impressed with Videl. Then later they became involved and Erasa lost her chance. Dropping the Gown to the floor she picked up the clothes that Videl had brought. They were Videl's and there was not any underwear. None of Videl's would fit her. Videl had a nice figure, but she was larger in the chest and ass. So she decided to go without. Slipping into the Spandex pants and white long shirt she looked at herself in the mirror. There also was the nice prospect that eventually the press was going to somehow find out all about her encounter with Hercule Satan. Thankfully Detective Owens and the District Attorney told her that she did not have to testify. They had more than enough evidence and if the Defense Attorney summoned her, she of course would have to attend. But they would give her fair warning. Being somewhere else just made it easier not to be accosted by the Press.

"Well 18 is an Android and has a weird sense of humor. But she is also one of the most powerful people on the Planet." Gohan told her as he spoke to the wall.

"I am dressed. Shall we go?" Erasa asked as she stepped closer to Gohan. "I need to go home and change and pack." Videl's eyes widened as she realized that Erasa was wanting to go now. Not later, not even check out of the Hospital.

"Shouldn't you perhaps think about it. At least check out of the Hospital." Videl said as Erasa turned towards her and smiled.

"Nope I want to get to it." Erasa put her hand up on Gohan's shoulder and hoped, he immediately caught her with his one arm under her knees and the other at her back. She was pleasantly surprised that she did not mind Gohan touching her. She was worried that she would not like any man to touch her again. Having Gohan touch her and not cause her emotional discomfort was definitely a step towards healing from what Hercule did to her. Shrugging Gohan flew again out the Window, followed by Videl. Stopping at Erasa's house. She went inside and changed into her own clothes. Including Bra and Panties. Then began to pack. Clothes, bath items and even her three teddy bears. After she brought the suitcase down to the living room. Picked up a piece of paper and wrote her parents a note. Telling them that she would call them once they got home. Holding a large duffel bag, she nodded and they were on their way. It had taken Gohan only thirty five minutes to reach West City the first time. This time with Erasa would take at least two hours. Since they could not go at full speed. As Gohan flew he noticed, Erasa's head begin to bob back and forth.

"Videl, you might want to take her bag. I think she is about to fall asleep." Gohan advised as Videl flew closer and took Erasa's bag from her now slack fingers. She had passed out. Arriving at Krillin's and 18's house. Videl rang the doorbell and Krillin opened the door. "She fell asleep on the way. I do not think she has been sleeping that much lately." Gohan commented as his short friend nodded.

"Come in. 18 told me all about it. Sometimes I wish us Cops were judge, juries and executioners. No offense Videl, but your father is pure scum." Krillin said as he led them inside. "18 has the guest room ready, it is through there." He pointed and Gohan carried her into the side room. Laying her down on the bed. Videl shrugged, she had been hearing that a lot lately and she accepted it. Her father was scum and deserved some painful punishment.

"I know how you feel, personally I would not mind beating my Father into a bloody pulp. But if I do that, Gohan would want to do it too." Videl stated as she watched Gohan leave the guest room, then after she placed a blanket on Erasa she followed them out to the living room. To find 18 and Krillin were waiting.

"I think it might be wise to let her rest a few days before you torture her 18." Gohan suggested as the blonde Android frowned. Then nodded agreement. Videl and he remained for two hours. Leaving with the promise of stopping by next week to check on Erasa and visit them all. As they flew away, Videl had to know.

"Will she be alright with 18, Krillin and Marrion?" Videl asked as she looked back at the house. Partially worried that Erasa would not be able to handle being trained or that she might not see her friend again.

"Yes do not worry, if nothing else Erasa will be perfectly safe with them. There are not many that could take on 18 and survive." Gohan said reassuringly as he took Videl's hand and squeezed it. "We have slacked off a bit, we better get back to being Superheroes again." That perked Videl up and she smirked.

"That and you have three Modeling gigs that Michelle wants you to do." Videl chuckled as she reminded Gohan that he had a swimsuit Modeling job coming up and he was not too thrilled about wearing such ugly gaudy flowered knee shorts. But they were paying him thirty thousand dollars to model them. With that said they flew home.

 **Day one of Court: Hercule's Demise**

Sitting confidently at the Defense Table, Hercule smugly smirked at the Judge and the Prosecutor. This was just a hearing to determine if he was competent to stand trial. His Lawyer Jaspers had shown Physiological tests and even the Video of him having sex with a simile of his own daughter. Along with the prior incident of him being accused of hiring a group of thugs to injure or kill Saiyan Man. Then it was the Prosecutor's turn and he decimated Hercule's insanity plea. Showing the Video of Hercue raping Erasa. Showing the multiple bottles of Drugs that induced victims into a paralyzed state and even had Mindy testify. Detailing in complete details of her night with Hercule. To his dismay the Judge determined that Hercule was competent to stand Trial. Still Hercule was not worried, after all he was the World's Martial Arts Champion and was Celebrated as the World's Savior. No one would dare to find him guilty.

 **West City: Training Begins**

Waking fourteen hours later, Erasa stepped out into the small Living Room. She immediately noticed a young child and a beautiful Blonde Woman. "Good Morning Erasa. I am 18 and this is Marrion." 18 said as she smiled at Erasa. "Krillin is at work and you can meet him later. Right now we should talk about if you really want to be trained in Martial Arts." Erasa nodded as she sat where 18 gestured for her to sit.

"Yes I really do. What that man did to me made me realize that I do not want something like that to happen to me again. I want to be like Videl; strong and able to defend myself. Oh and I would like to also fly if that is possible." Erasa said as 18 smiled.

"Then I guess we can begin today. First we must make you stronger. That will take some time, but I believe we have ample of that." 18 walked over to the closet and pulled out one of Krillin's old Ke's. A very old one. Dropping it on the floor it landed with a thud. "Put this on after you put on sweatpants and a T-Shirt." Erasa reached down and picked it up, it was heavy. But not too heavy, perhaps fifty pounds. Going to her room she soon emerged wearing the weighted clothing. "After you can move around normally, then we go to the next heavier one. We will continue until that last one in the closet." 18 pointed to six Ke's in the closet. Each one was heavier then the others. She continued to instruct Erasa. "Tomorrow you will run around the block, it is half a mile. Then the next day two blocks and so on. Until you are running five miles. After that you put on the next Ke. Any questions?" Erasa only had one.

"When will you start to train me to fight?" Erasa asked as she tried to move around, it was not really difficult but she knew that it would take time to get used to the heavy Ke. 18 shook her head.

"When you are considerably stronger. Do not worry six months from now I believe you will be." 18 told her. Erasa frowned and nodded. "Now until tomorrow I would suggest that you move around and get used to the added weight. Later I will take you for a short walk so you can get to know the area." Erasa did as she was instructed. By the end of the day, her whole body was feeling the strain of the extra weight. But she was determined.

 **The Apartment:**

As the sun rose, Videl decided it was time to yell at Gohan. After an hour of her pacing in front of him, he knew that he did a lot of things wrong. Primarily not calling her to let her know that he was not dead. When she finished she exhaled, kissed him once more and went to make breakfast. "Do not forget we are visiting your parents and brother today. We have to tell your mother about us getting married. So be ready for her to yell." She stated, removing two dozen eggs out of the carton and began to fry them. Gohan winced as he started praying for some type of disaster to delay them from going. Something, anything just something that would allow them to wait another day or so. Just long enough were they could delay it because they were scheduled to go to the Capital and get their Medals and Awards. That would postpone it for at least a week. Unfortunately there was nothing. So he was stuck. Picking up his new phone, he winced not even a Modeling Appointment. "Stop looking for excuses, we are going." Videl told him firmly as she put down a plate in front of him, heaped with scrambled eggs. "So eat and let's go." For the first time in his life he ate extremely slow. Hoping for a reprieve or a delay.

When they told Chichi, she took it fairly well. Walking into the Kitchen, she walked to a wall, screamed and then punched a hole in the wall. Coming back a minute later acting calm and collected. "Okay, now let us have a calm and rational discussion." She said.

"She took it well." Gohan whispered to Videl as they sat on the coach together. Watching as Chichi approached and sat down across from them. While Goku went to check the damage to the Kitchen wall. Leaning towards them, Chichi scowled.

"I am at a loss for words. But I must say that I am slightly perturbed that you waited this long to tell me. So when do you plan on having this little event?" Chichi inquired as she inhaled sharply. They both shrugged not really sure themselves. With their roles as Superheroes they could not really set a date and have an elaborate ceremony. At most just a Magistrate and their family and friends. That was all. "Now the most important question. Grandchildren, I want lots and lots of Grandchildren."

Videl coughed loudly at that. She was thinking maybe two at most, no more. But the way Chichi was thinking she wanted at least a half dozen or more. "Well, we were thinking at most maybe one or two." She said as Chichi frowned.

"Nope you have to have more than that. I was only blessed with two children, so I want at least three times that many grandchildren. You two are young enough and can have plenty before you reach my age." Chichi stated, believing that as soon as the two were married they could start and have at least one by next year. "But we can discuss that later." The rest of the visit consisted around a wedding date and children. As Gohan and Videl took to the air she punched Gohan in the arm.

"Thanks for just sitting there not saying a word." Videl said sarcastically hinted with frustration. Gohan had played silent martyr all the time that after informing his mother about them being engaged. Leaving Videl to take on the conversation with Chichi. "You could have said something. Perhaps something about not turning me into a baby machine that is supposed to pop out one child after another." Gohan shrugged.

"You handled that really well." Gohan said as Videl glowered at him all the rest of the way back to their apartment. Landing at the Red Cap Diner to eat. There a woman was having people sign a petition to change the Name of the City to something other than Satan City. With the premise that the one time World Hero was no longer worthy to have a City named after him. Videl and Gohan signed it.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 12

(Authors note: If you do not like the story or how I do not like Hercule Satan and put him as an insane psychopathic pedophile. Then do not read it.)

 **West City: Third Day**

At first Erasa jogged around the Block. As she reached the house, she felt fine. 18 was waiting, shaking her head. Frowning at her. "Not jog, run. Do it again and I expect you to be back here in five minutes." Erasa exhaled and began to run. This time when she reached the house she almost fell on the yard, exhausted. Stumbling to the door, 18 met her. "You made it, but you are ten seconds late. Tomorrow you lose ten seconds, so you will have to do the run in four minutes fifty seconds. If you are late again the day after that you lose time." Erasa at first wanted to protest, instead held her tongue. She had agreed to this and if it meant to be like Videl then she would not protest. "Now you can go take a shower. After put the Ke back on and also these wrist bands." 18 held out two bands and Erasa almost dropped them. They were at least five pounds each.

The next day, Erasa ran faster and with the wrist bands it was difficult to pump her arms. As she ran into the yard she exhaled. She had made it with twenty seconds to spare and 18 was aware of that. "Good, now tomorrow you have to run the Block in Four minutes thirty seconds." At first Erasa wanted to protest, but she found it wonderful, this time she was not tired at all and the weighted Ke did not even feel heavy. Striding in she was delighted that she was not even sweating. But went to take a shower anyway. Today, 18 promised to show her some simple defensive moves and she wanted to be refreshed. After she took another shower and helped 18 with dinner. Walking and moving about normally. She had forgone the sweats and T-Shirt. Not really realizing that she was not fully covered on the top. "Ah Erasa, you might want to throw a T-Shirt on. You are a little exposed and I do not think Krillin needs to see you that way." She stated and Erasa shrugged and went to put on a T-Shirt. Erasa doubted that Krillin would even look, he had all eyes for his wife. But she did not want to cause any problems with her hosts. 18 though did not want Krillin looking at anyone but her. Even by accident. Though with Erasa in the house, 18 had to reduce the volume of when she and Krillin had sex. She was what some would call a screamer.

By the third day, when Erasa was running two Blocks. 18 considered giving Erasa a heavier Ke. The young woman was doing well and becoming stronger every day. Watching Erasa run by the house, 18 smiled. By now she was twice as strong as she had been four days ago and soon that would increase. Especially when she began to run five miles a day.

 **Satan City: Award Day**

Grimacing, Videl looked at Gohan's Uniforms. Even the new ones were not in the best of conditions. Gohan's worst one had bullet holes, blood stains and smelled like smoke. His best was about the same and had yellow stains from the sulfur exhaust that had struck him. The last one had long tears in it, from him stopping that freight train. So it was the one with the yellow stains. Her own were not much better. One was torn and tattered, one had grease stains on the front from the bus back end that she hoisted up and the last one had blood stains from the Motorcycle thugs. So taking the one with the grease stains and Gohan's Sulfur stained one. She went to the Laundry room and poured all the laundry soap and anything else she could think of into the Washer. Her only hope was that all the different cleaners would somehow wash out the stains. Being a Superhero was rough on their Uniforms. An hour later, pulling out the Uniforms she was dismayed. The Stains could still be seen. Holding his up, she saw the yellow bright as day. "I give up! We have no Uniforms that are not stain or ripped!" She declared. Gohan laughed as she scowled at him angrily.

"Who cares? If they want poster type heroes then they are going to be sadly disappointed." Gohan stated as Videl considered that. All the stains showed that they got them doing what they do. If anyone expected them to not have soiled Uniforms, then they can go screw themselves. Being Superheroes was a dirty, bloody and hazardous job. Even now Bulma was making them new Uniforms to replace the ones they wore now. But they were at least a week away from being completed. Tossing his to him, she dressed in her own.

"Let's go. Sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back to what's important." Videl stated as Gohan threw his on and they walked towards the Balcony. The Capital was East of Satan City, at least a half day flight at Videl's top speed. Flying off, they aimed towards the East.

Unfortunately the Ceremony was not as quick as they wanted. After several speeches, Videl felt her eyes start to close. It was as boring as she suspected, where the Politicians present all had to give a long winded speech highlighting their own delight about giving an Award and Medal to the Superheroes. "Videl, you might want to stay awake." Gohan whispered, leaning close from their seats on the platform. She sat up and grimaced. They had been here for two hours and still it was not over yet. The President had not come up on the Platform yet and she expected that his speech would also be long winded.

"I really hate this, I thought it was supposed to be a short ceremony." Videl whispered back as she tried to stretch the cramps out of her legs. She had planned by this time to stop and visit Erasa and see if she made any progress in her training. But the way things were going, she and Gohan would be here for another two hours. Even the audience was starting to show signs of boredom. "Politicians, always have to hog the limelight." She whispered in protest as another Politician replaced the last one. This one was an old fart that had winked at her when they first sat down and not taken his eyes off Videl the whole time. He somewhat reminded Videl of Master Roshi. As he spoke, Videl yawned and several of the people in the audience laughed.

One hour and forty minutes later; Gohan and Videl received their Medals and Awards. Neither gave a long speech, just a couple words of thanks. Which did not appease the Politicians. They wanted the duo to give long speeches and perhaps thank each of the Politicians for such an honor. Neither did that. Taking to the air, they flew off as fast as they could before being besieged by the Reporters and other Politicians. Waving to the Crowds as they left the Capital. "See that was not as bad as you expected." Gohan said as they flew and Videl just growled.

 **West City: Home of Krillin and 18**

Stopping for a visit, Gohan and Videl switched to civilian attire by pushing the watch buttons. Walking the rest of the way up to the house from the sidewalk. Gohan pushed the doorbell and Krillin answered. "Hey Gohan, Videl. We just watched your Ceremony on TV. Boy some of those Politicians were sure long winded." Krillin said as he stepped back inside gesturing for them to come in. "If you are here to visit with Erasa, she is running her five miles today. She should be back in about five minutes."

"Three minutes forty two seconds." 18 said from within, smirking as she sat on the couch with Marrion playing on the floor. Erasa burst through the door two minutes later, breathing hard trying to catch her breath. "Very good, Erasa. Tomorrow you will complete the five mile run in Four Minutes thirteen seconds, with the next Ke." Both Videl and Gohan gave a short chuckle. 18 was being a very thorough teacher. Erasa smiled and went to get the new Ke from the closet, this one weighed about one hundred pounds. Flopping it onto the floor, it thudded with a sounding noise. She then removed the other one and hung it.

Staring at Erasa, Videl could see the new muscle tone of her friend. It was apparent that 18 was increasing Erasa's overall strength by making her wear weighted Ke's. "Geez, Erasa you are looking a lot stronger." Videl commented as her friend smiled and flexed her arm showing the new muscles.

"Yep, not bad for five days huh. Excuse me a minute, I need to take a shower and put on the new Ke. Try to become accustomed to the new weight." Picking up the new Ke, Erasa went to her room. Gohan and Videl sat down in chairs that Krillin had brought out. As they sat they heard the shower running and Erasa signing. Krillin smiled and looked over at Gohan.

"Perhaps next time you bring someone for my wife to train, could you make it a boy. I am already outnumbered in this house. With a Wife and a Daughter, having another girl just makes it unfair." Krillin complained as he gestured to the bathroom. "Having 18's bra's hanging in the bathroom was bad enough, now I have to dodge Erasa's as well." 18 smirked.

"Perhaps Krillin we should have another child, maybe this time a boy." 18 stated, seeing Krillin shake his head. To have another child meant increasing the number of times he and 18 had sex. They already were doing it at least once a night and that to him was more than enough.

"No. Knowing my luck you would have another girl just to be mean." Krillin said as they all laughed except Marrion who played with her dollies. Then to tease Gohan and Videl. "So when are you two going to have any bundles of joy? I suspect Chichi would like to know that too." Gohan started coughing as he glared over at Krillin.

"Well that is something we already discussed with my Mom. She wants us to have at least a half dozen in the next eight years." Gohan said as Videl shook her head. "But Videl countered with maybe one or two eventually." As 18 chuckled at that, Erasa stepped out wearing blue sweat pants, white T-Shirt and the new orange weighted Ke. She strained slightly as she moved about, trying to adapt to the added weight.

"Give me a week and I will not even feel the weight." Erasa said as she moved over and sat on the floor. She already destroyed one chair not realizing how heavy she was with the weighted Ke on. So now she sat on the floor so that she did not break another. "I am looking forward to when I can wear the last Ke." Gohan looked over at the closet, all of them were Krillin's old training Ke's and he suspected that the last one probably weighed about five hundred pounds.

"By that time you might be half as strong as Videl." Gohan commented, seeing the slight eyebrow lift from Videl. Gohan knew that she had not trained that much in the past three weeks and after seeing Erasa's progress knowing her she would definitely get back into it. As of right now Gohan suspected that Videl was about as strong as Krillin.

"Well then I will have to go beyond that amount, I want to be as strong as Videl is. No one is going to harm me again." Erasa said in determination. Gohan considered telling her that probably right now she was as strong as Hercule, so he doubted anyone could hurt her. After visiting for another hour, the duo stood and said their goodbyes. Promising to come by again perhaps in a week or so. Stepping outside, Videl looked back at the small house.

"That tears it, I need to get back to training again. That means Gohan, you have to start instructing me again. Starting tomorrow." Videl stated as she hovered into the air. Reaching out to take his hand. Gohan smirked. Thinking that Videl was one of the most competitive people around. Now that Erasa was showing improvement and maybe in five months be as strong as Videl. She will want to get stronger before that happens.

Returning home, they put the Medals and the two Plaques on the table. Gohan stating that they would end up in one of the drawers in the living room after awhile. Hitting the switches again on their watches, they stood in civilian attire. It had been a long day and both were feeling a little tired. "Remember, tomorrow I want to train for at least two hours before we do the Superhero thing." Videl said as she started to undress. Throwing her spandex pants and T-Shirt into the hamper. Gohan did the same. Removing her bra and panties, Gohan leered at her perfect body. "You pervert." She said with a huge smile. "Staring at me like that. Hell we just had sex last night and here you gawking at me." Stepping closer she looked up into his eyes. "I like that." Standing on her toes she kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Leading him over to the bed. Within a few moments, she was moaning loudly as Gohan went down on her. Licking and sticking his tongue inside her. It did not take long for her first orgasm to rock her body. Grabbing him by the ears she pulled him up to kiss her. Then in a husky voice. "Put it in, I cannot wait anymore. I need you inside me." She pleaded as he maneuvered inside her. thrusting with his hips as she moaned for him to do her harder and faster. Her insides gripping him tightly as she felt his whole manhood, moving in and out of her. Orgasm after orgasm rocked her smaller body as he continued to thrust. When he finally came inside her she shrieked as her own orgasm pulsed throughout her. Causing her to bite his lower lip as she quivered with ecstasy. After a few moments, he rolled off her and she exhaled. "I feel much better now. Okay are you rested enough for round two yet?" She asked as he exhaled and nodded. Soon they were at it again, this time she was on top and he was caressing her breasts and ass as she moved up and down on him. A half hour later, now totally spent. Videl laid besides him. Ready for sleep.

 **West City: Krillin and 18's House**

With her hands and pillow over her ears Erasa tried to block out the sounds of passion right next door. It was hard to block out the noises made from Krillin and 18 as they had sex. Erasa had forgotten to get her noise canceling headphones from the kitchen and now it was too late. "Geez take a break will you." Erasa mumbled. "Every night for the past week. I did not think they would have the energy." Pushing the pillow tighter she finally blocked out 18 moaning for Krillin to go faster and harder. Though inside her mind she wondered what it would be like to join them. She cared about them both. They had been really nice and thoughtful of her. Almost like another mother and father. But those thoughts were fueled by her hormones. She was still unsure if she wanted to have sex with anyone. Not after what Hercule had done to her. Then just before deciding to just go get the headphones, Krillin and 18 were finally done. Exhaling Erasa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her last thoughts of Krillin and 18 having sex and wanting to join them.

Awaking before dawn, Erasa put on her Sweatpants and her T-Shirt. Then the weighted Ke and four armbands. Today she would run the Five Miles and she was pumped to do so. Leaving the house quietly so she did not wake Marrion. She had once awakened the Little angel and had to spend an hour getting breakfast and playing with the little girl. Until Krillin and 18 came out of their bedroom. As she moved away from the house she started stretching her muscles. Then she started her run. Inhaling and exhaling she soon had run the first mile. Suddenly a man was besides her, smiling. "Good morning." The man said cheerfully at her. Erasa rolled her eyes and did not smile back. He was at least ten years older than she was, a foot taller and was slightly muscular. Had brown hair cut neat, a blue jogging suit and black sneakers. Handsome and he knew it and used it. But Erasa was not at all interested.

"Good morning and good bye." Erasa replied then started to run faster and the man was soon several meters behind her. It took several minutes for the man to catch up to her. He was huffing and puffing as he tried to keep up with her.

"My you are a fast one and really hot too. Names Clemons I live over on the next block." Clemons gasped out as he continued to try to keep up with the little girl that seemed to be able to run fast and not even breath hard. "Any chance you might want to stop by for a drink?" Erasa shook her head and checked her watch, she was twenty two seconds ahead of her allotted time.

"No thanks, not interested." Erasa responded coldly, then without warning the Man grabbed her right arm and stopped. Causing her to also stop.

'Listen girly! I am into power. Power suit, power job and power life! I am the type that does not take no for an answer!" Clemons leered down, smirking at her and Erasa lost it.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Erasa yelled. Pulling her arm away, she back handed Clemons sending him over to the side of the road, five feet away. She stood there staring at the older man. He sat up holding the side of his face, a huge red mark indicated where she had hit him. Then with a smile she went back to her run. Not saying a word to him as he rose and glared at her.

"This is not the end of this! No one does that to me without paying for it!" Clemons yelled after her, as he limped the other way. Erasa felt wonderful. No longer feeling like a victim. Completing her run, she rechecked her watch.

"Shit, that asshole cost me the twenty seconds! I barely made it." Opening the door Erasa saw 18 waiting, tapping her foot on the floor. "It is not my fault." Erasa stated as 18 scowled at her. "Some jackass named Clemons would not take not interested as an answer. He cost me the time." Erasa explained and 18 nodded.

"Clemons, Brown hair. About so high." 18 held her hand about a foot above Erasa, who nodded. "Says he is into power. Tried to dominate you with his appearance and attitude." Erasa nodded.

"Do you know him?" Erasa asked as she flopped down onto the floor to remove her sneakers. Pissed that the asshole had cost her the time and now she would have to make up the twenty seconds tomorrow. Not really a problem, but it was still annoying.

"Yes, he tried that on me when I first moved in. Told me he could sneak over when Krillin went to work and we could fool around. Saying Krillin would never know about it. I told him to go fuck himself. A real asshole." 18 said as she exhaled with frustration. "You still owe me twenty seconds though. So tomorrow, four minutes and forty seconds." Erasa frowned and nodded.

"I should tell you that I did hit him. He isn't hurt bad but I did knock him down." Erasa said with some guilt. But 18 chuckled. Smiling broadly.

"Good. No doubt he deserved it. Now go take a shower. Today we are going to go over some more defensive moves." 18 told her as Erasa stood and went to take her morning shower. But ended up waiting for Krillin to finish with his. After all he had to go to work. After he left for work, she did not put her clothes on in the bathroom. Instead walked into her room naked and paused when she saw 18 looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a small almost nonexistent smile.

"Oops sorry." Erasa said as she ducked into her room. Smiling as she flopped down on the bed. She knew 18 liked what she saw and that made Erasa feel thrilled and excited. Dressing she came back out. "Sorry about that, I forgot my clothes in my room and thought I could rush across without anyone seeing me." She said to 18 who just shrugged.

"It will happen, just do not let it happen when Krillin is here." 18 said automatically, but Erasa could still see the small undetectable smile on 18's face. Which caused her to think about the thoughts she had last night. Maybe one of these days, she would press the issue and ask to join them.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

The Saiyan-Man New Adventures Part 13

 **Satan City Courthouse: Second Appearance.**

Sitting again behind the same table, Hercule Satan waited for the Jury Selection to be completed. His Lawyer Jaspers were looking for a certain type to fill the Jury Box. All Men, but since it had to be with at least a couple women. Jaspers wanted women that looked at Hercule a certain way. Hero worship types that Hercule could charm or give flattering glances at. Though Jaspers knew that any woman that was selected was not the type that his client favored. As they finished, Jaspers leaned close to Hercule. "Just sit there and smile." He whispered to Hercule. Which he did, full of confidence and as flattering as he could. Later Jaspers in a closed conference room told Hercule the horrible truth. "The two video's are going to be the real problem. Both show you as a deviant and in the second one shows you clearly rapping that girl. Especially when you forced those pills into her mouth. There is no way to spin it that she wanted to be drugged or have sex with you." Hercule shrugged and smiled.

"Doesn't matter, it is still my word against hers. Think Jaspers. What if you press it that she wanted to be drugged the whole time, I was just doing what she wanted and it was consensual. She came over wearing the sexiest outfit she had. Use that." Hercule smirked, he had spent the last week reading as many legal texts that he could get his hands on. Making sure that Jaspers used every trick that he could. Including having reasonable doubt. "Oh and get on the News, declare that Erasa come to my house intending to seduce me. That it was her idea to take the drugs. Smear her name, find out who else she had sex with and how many. Make her look like a slut that wanted me to fuck her." Hercule ordered Jaspers as he leaned back and smiled broadly. There was a knock on the door and Detective Owens stepped in.

"Detective this is highly irregular for you to interrupt us." Jaspers stated standing to block the woman from coming in. Owens just shrugged.

"I thought your client would like to know something. It has nothing to do with this case." Owens said as she noticed Hercule smirk.

"Let her in, this might be interesting." Hercule said and Jaspers moved and allowed the Police Woman to enter fully. Owens moved over to stand on the other side of the small conference table.

Staring down at the smug Hercule, Owens felt disgusted at how he was so confident that he could somehow walk out after the trial. "I think it funny that you believe you will get off free from this. That there will not be any repercussions from what you did. Personally I would want to go to Prison rather then having two Powerful Superheroes that want to break me into little pieces. You do know that Saiyan Man and your own daughter are so pissed off that they might find you and rip you apart." Hercule did not even flinch as he started to laugh. "What is so funny Mister Satan?"

Pausing in his laugh, Hercule stared up at her. "Owens you are an idiot. A gullible idiot. What that Saiyan Man does are all tricks. No one is more powerful than me." Herule stated and Owens chuckled.

"If those are tricks then they are convincing ones. Anyone that can destroy a Freight Train or stop a Volcano from destroying all around it. I would think perhaps those tricks are real and I would be concerned." Turning Owens walked towards the door. "Personally I would still be worried. What if they are not tricks and they both are way stronger then you? They might decide to actually take the law into their own hands and make you pay." Walking out Hercule shrugged again and got back to ordering his Lawyer what to do. Not even concerned at all. He had rethought about the Cell Games and that punks role. It all had to have been staged. The Punk did not actually defeat Cell. Instead Cell had just let everyone think that he was defeated and left the planet. Afraid that Hercule would take him on again. That was what happened. Hercule had decided.

 **West City: Problems**

In the Back Yard of the House. After finishing with the defensive techniques that 18 had just shown her, Erasa dropped to the ground. As 18 threw her a bottle of water. "You are doing really well in such a short time. I thought we would still be in the initial stage of the first Ke. But you are nearing what I suspected would take three weeks to get to." 18 said as she pushed Marrion on the small swing. The little girl laughed as her mother played with her. Then 18 heard the doorbell ring. "Can you watch Marrion for a second? I have to go see who is at the door." After Erasa nodded, 18 went into the house and after a minute returned with two of Krillin's fellow police officers.

"What is going on? Anything wrong?" Erasa asked slightly concerned that the officers were here to report that Krillin had been injured or killed. But it was something else.

"Well it seems that Clemons has filled charges against you for assault. These Officers are here to ask you some questions." 18 said as she frowned at the two men.

"Yes he has, we are not here to arrest you Miss. But Mister Fairborn says you struck him for no reason and wants you arrested for assault." The taller of the Officers said as he took out a pad and pen. "So did you strike Mister Clemons Fairborn?" The Officer asked. Looking at Erasa and smiled. Ready to just drop it. The blonde girl was no bigger than Krillin's wife and just as innocent looking. From what Clemons told them she somehow hit him so hard that it nearly broke out his capped teeth. But all the Officers saw was a teenage girl that looked about as strong as any normal girl her size. Erasa smirked.

"Yes I did. He grabbed me after I told him that I was not interested. He is lucky I did not kick him in the balls." Erasa said proudly as the two Officers chuckled and the taller one put the pad away. Shaking his head.

"Sounds to me that it was justifiable. He grabbed and assaulted her first and she was just defending herself. What do think Officer Grant?" The Taller Officer said to his partner. The shorter Officer nodded.

"That what I think it sounds like, Officer Jenkins." Grant nodded and smiled over at 18 and then the two walked over to the side gate and Jenkins opened it. "Tell Krillin hello for us." Then they departed. Both 18 and Erasa could hear them laughing as they went to their Cruiser and drove away.

"Sometimes it is nice to be a Cop's Wife. You would not believe the amount of traffic tickets that I do not get." 18 said as she laughed. By now the two Officers were telling Clemons that either he drop it or they would arrest him for assaulting an innocent looking teenage girl. He would be prosecuted while Erasa would probably get clean off. A Judge would take one look at Erasa and declare CASE DISMISSED. While he would fry.

 **Day Off For Superheroes:**

The day after Gohan Modeled the Men's swimsuits, he lounged on the couch watching one of the Four Televisions. He had switched the channel to a movie that he had wanted to see in the Movie Theater, but some emergency arose and neither he or Videl was able to see it. Snuggled up to him with her feet under her, with his left arm around Videl and on the other side was a huge bowl of popcorn. The Movie was Jumanji 2: Back to the Jungle. Both of them was thoroughly enjoying the moment of free time. Laughing at certain scenes and fully relaxed. As the movie came to the end. "We should get our Uniforms and go on Patrol." Videl suggested. But she made no move off the couch. She was comfortable and it felt good to be just a normal couple for a few moments. Gohan shook his head.

"Nope we are taking the day off. Why not it is Monday and there really is no reason to go on a Patrol. If something happens either our phones will ring or the Televisions will tell us. How about another Movie? Your choice this time." Gohan said as she shrugged.

"Sure why not. Let's watch Hotel Transyvania 3. I have been wanting to see that." Videl said as Gohan pulled it up on the Movie Demand and played the movie. Tomorrow they were going to go and watch her father finally face justice. So she was looking forward to that.

 **West City: Disaster**

Elsewhere someone was also watching Television, but it was late at night. Wearing only a T-Shirt and a Pair of shorts, Erasa decided to watch a little television instead of hearing 18 and Krillin having sex again. The Headphones were only partially effective. Flipping through the channels she stopped at the news. She glared at the television and heard every devastating word that Hercule Satan's Lawyer was saying. All about her. That she had sexual relations with five different boys and was promiscuous. That she seduced Hercule and that the drugs were her idea. Curling up with her knees to her chest she listened, sitting on the floor and in utter shock. The News People were eating it up. Believing every word that Hercule's Lawyer was spouting off. He held a picture of her on one of the days she wore a short Mini-Skirt, knee high boots and tight Tank top. She turned off the Television and started to cry.

Getting out of bed, naked. 18 threw a rob on and after glancing at the semi-conscious Krillin. Decided to go get a drink. They had sex for about an hour and he may have been tired, she was not. Stepping out into the darkened living room, she heard crying. Reaching over to turn on one of the smaller lights she spotted Erasa weeping on the floor. Her arms wrapped around her knees and rocking back and forth. Kneeling in front of Erasa, 18 touched the young girls arm. "What is wrong?" She asked Erasa as the girl looked at her, tears flowing from her eyes. In a stammering voice she told 18 what she just heard on the News. 18 put her arms around Erasa and hugged her. Putting Erasa's face on her right shoulder as the girl continued to cry. 18's heart went out to her, the poor thing was just smeared and made to sound like a slut. That she had consented but afterwards decided to yell rape. Rocking her back and forth, 18 muttered soothing words of comfort. After a few minutes Erasa pulled back slightly and stared at 18 intently. Tears still stung her eyes, as she leaned forward and kissed 18. Their mouths touched and 18 felt Erasa's petal soft lips on hers. Breathing through their noses, 18 felt Erasa's tongue dart into her mouth. "No, I can't do this." 18 thought as she felt Erasa run her hand inside her rob and touch her breasts, caressing and rubbing both. Moaning in Erasa's mouth, 18 moved her hand down to slip inside her shorts running her finger along Erasa's wet folds. Erasa also moaned. Before 18 could protest or stop, she removed her robe and sat before Erasa naked. She immediately kissed down to 18's breasts sucking on her nipples. With a shuddering moan, 18 reached down and pulled Erasa's shorts down and then moved her hand up to insert one of her fingers into Erasa's now wet slit. Moaning together they slid to the floor and 18 maneuvered down on Erasa, licking and sucking on the young girls slit, still moving her finger inside her. Erasa cast her head back and moaned. Placing her hands on the side of 18's head. Feeling an orgasm thunder through her. 18's ministrations on her was soon bringing her close to another orgasm. Then they both heard Krillin. "What the fuck?" Krillin said in shock as his wife looked back at him, her face slick with Erasa's wetness.

"Join us husband, if you have the energy." 18 said back to him as she went back to eating out Erasa. Krillin did not have to be asked twice. Getting behind 18, he pulled her hips upwards so that she was partially kneeling and slipped his manhood inside her. Soon he was pounding deeply into 18 and she was moaning as she licked and sucked Erasa's slit. After 18 had an orgasm. She stopped pleasuring Erasa and grabbed out of one of the stands a box of condoms. "I believe Erasa wants to be done as well." Looking up at Erasa who nodded vigorously. Kriillin took a condom and put it on, while 18 moved so that Erasa could lick and suck her while Krillin fucked Erasa. As Erasa licked 18 while she hovered her own slit over her face. Krillin slowly entered her. Erasa started to moan as Krillin drove himself into her. She did not feel any reluctance or hesitation from having a man do her. All she felt was the pleasure of sex. Moaning loudly Erasa felt an orgasm rock her body as Krillin continued to thrust into her. It felt so good that Erasa was barely aware that 18 had cum down on her, wetting her face and chin in 18's warmness. With a grunt Krillin came inside the condom and Erasa had a body shaking orgasm. After they all caught their breaths. "Let us move this into the bedroom." 18 suggested and they all walked hand in hand in hand into the bedroom. Where they spent three more hours pleasuring each other.

A few hours later just as the sun began to rise; Erasa awoke to find that she was being held between Krillin and 18. Smiling she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. They would figure this out later. When they finally all woke up, they initiated an encore and soon all three were moaning, groaning and grunting as they pleasured each other once again. With reluctance 18 crawled out of bed and went to give Marrion breakfast, then returned ten minutes later. Sitting and smiling at her husband and Erasa. "We need to talk about this. This cannot be an every night thing." 18 declared as Erasa rose and picked up Krillin's robe and put it on.

"Yes I know, I just hope that I did not just screw up everything. I still want to learn to fight and fly." Erasa said sadly as she saw Krillin cover himself with a blanket and look up at his wife. She shook her head.

"No not at all. All this was, was sex. Nothing more and I have no problem having it again. We both come to care about you Erasa and if you want to do this again then we both have no problem with that. Do we Krillin." 18 watched as Krillin smile and nod. "As long as you abide to the rules that we all do this together and Krillin wears a condom when he does you." 18 said and Erasa nodded. She understood, none of them wanted her to have an accident.

"Works for me." Erasa stood and leaned over to kiss 18 and then down to kiss Krillin. "I call dibs on the Shower first. I still have to go do my run and I already feel all sweaty and sticky." Stepping out she went to her room, then tossed Krillin's robe back from her door into their room. Stepping back out wearing her own as she headed for the bathroom. No longer caring what Hercule's Lawyer said, it did not matter. Because it was not true and someday Hercule Satan would get what's coming to him. One way or another. She needed to believe that.

Running her five miles she felt energized and was able to finish at four minutes flat. Stepping through the door, Krillin was rushing about. He was two hours late for work and had called in with the excuse that he had overslept. Which was true in a way. Leaving he kissed 18, then Marrion and smiled at Erasa. She did not get a kiss. That would be inappropriate in front of Marrion. "Today I think we might do some actual fighting techniques, so that you can punch, kick, elbow and knee." 18 said as she smirked at Erasa and put two plates of food down on the table. "After we eat, you will need to get the punching bag out of the garage and hang it out on the tree."

 **The Next Day at Trial:**

To Hercule's dismay, the Judge was not happy at Jaspers little News Conference. Especially since Erasa was still considered a minor when she had been assaulted so she had the protection of not being identified to the Press. Slapping an injunction on Jaspers, the Judge scowled at both Jaspers and Hercule. Then to Jaspers dismay his motion to remove the drugs and video was denied. That was the Prosecutors smoking gun. The drugs had been prescribed to Hercule and the Video showed him forcing himself on the poor victim. "Do something!" Hercule said in a seething angry voice to Jaspers. His whole defense falling apart. The Judge had now just denied the request to have Erasa appear at court. The Evidence was enough to prosecute Hercule and send him into prison for twenty five years. Without being able to intimidate her, Hercule was losing. Now even the Jury was glaring at him. They had watched the Videos and all of them, no matter their hero worship were seeing him as he truly was. A monster that raped a 17 year old girl, forcing drugs into her so that he could repeatedly have his way with her. Grabbing Jaspers front jacket he spun the smaller man towards him. "DO SOMETHING!" He bellowed at his Lawyer. "I AM NOT GOING TO PRISON! SO DO SOMETHING!"

Jaspers tried to pry Hercule's hand off his suit jacket, but the man was enraged and much stronger then he was. Then a restraining hand gripped Hercule's shoulder and squeezed. Hercule gasped in pain as the hand tightened upon the nerves in that shoulder. With his finger numb, Hercule released Jaspers jacket. "Calm down Asshole, or I will tear off your arm!" A voice whispered into Hercule's ear, as he turned to look at the one that caused him to release Jaspers. It was Gohan and right behind him was Videl. Glaring up at Gohan; Hercule grimaced. But he could not rise or even move. The hand on his shoulder was pressing down effortless on him and Hercule felt himself being pushed even further down. Straining he tried to push himself up, but he could not even wiggle. "You better hope you go to prison. If not I will do much worse to you than just squeeze your shoulder." The Voice again whispered into his ear. Giving him another firm and powerful squeeze on the shoulder. Fear etched Hercule's face and he realized that he had been wrong. This young man was vastly stronger than him. That Saiyan Man did not use tricks or illusions, all of what the young man did was true. Swallowing Hercule fought back tears of pain and nodded. The hand released him and Hercule stared up at Gohan and shuddered. Remembering what Owens had said to him. _"Personally I would want to go to Prison rather then having two Powerful Superheroes that want to break me into little pieces. You do know that Saiyan Man and your own daughter are so pissed off that they might find you and rip you apart."_ Those words echoed into his mind.

"Jaspers change our plea. Tell them that I am guilty." Hercule said to his Lawyer, still shaking. "I will throw myself on the Mercy of the Court." Glancing back to see his own daughter glaring at him with pure hate.

 **The Ending or the Beginning:**

With some grim satisfaction, Videl and Gohan returned home and retrieved their Uniforms from the Washer Dryer and put them on. This type of news was better told face to face. Putting them on they started flying towards West City. On the way they talked and Gohan held Videl's hand. Pausing for a minute in midair. "How about we take tomorrow off as well?" Videl looked over at him, with curiosity.

"Why?" Videl asked as he pulled her closer putting his arms around her.

"I thought we might find a Magistrate in West City, have our family and friends come and get married. I do not think we will get to many opportunities in the future and it seems calm and peaceful enough now and I do not want to wait to marry the woman I love.." Gohan said as she shrugged.

"Sure why not, my love. Most of our friends are in West City and we could just stay tonight in a hotel and do it tomorrow." Videl replied moving up to kiss him. As they parted Gohan took out his cell phone to inform everyone to rendezvous in West City at Bulma's tomorrow. But right now they were on their way to tell Erasa that her father got 20 years in prison. The funny thing was Videl found out that Mindy was carrying her sibling. So not only was Hercule Satan going to Prison, he was going to lose a half of his stored fortune. A quarter of that was also being given to Videl and what might be left some went to his Lawyer and most of after that went for compensation to Erasa. What remained would hardly be enough for her father when he got out to live on. Videl had her revenge and Erasa got justice.

The End? Beginning?


	14. Chapter 14

Dragon Ball Z: Return of the Great Siayan Man and Videl Part 1

The Next exciting Story of Gohan and Videl continuing to be Superheroes. This is Four Months later from the last story.

 **West City:**

Awakening Erasa slipped out from the left side of the bed. Krillin and 18 still slept. They had spent the night again together and now it was time for Erasa's morning exercise. Putting on the fourth Ke, she stretched her back and barely felt the 350 pound uniform that she now wore. Glancing over at the sleeping couple, last night was outstanding and exactly what she needed. It felt good to have sex with them and it relieved a lot of her built up desires and frustrations. Stepping outside she began to run and within two minutes had finished the five miles. She smiled happily. She was not tired or out of breath as she opened the door and went towards the bathroom. Taking a long shower. Once done she put on clean clothes and the weighted Ke again. Moving to the back yard, to practice some of the punches and kicks that 18 had taught her. She did not feel stronger as she punched and kicked the padded punching bag. With some disappointment she punched the bag as hard as she could and her fist entered into the reinforced material a good ten inches. Her eyes widened as she pulled her fist out of the bag and sand began to pour onto the ground. She stared at her fist with confusion and wonder. "See you are stronger now." 18 said from behind her on the deck. Erasa had voiced her doubts the night before and 18 tried to convince the teenager that she was now a lot stronger. But Erasa did not believe her or Krillin.

"I do not feel any stronger." Erasa said as she watched the sand pour out from the whole that she had just inflicted upon the punching bag. 18 stepped down to join her and lifted the now destroyed punching bag down from the tree.

"Well you are, you can put on the next Ke. But I doubt that you will wear that one very long. You are progressing surprisingly quickly. I would say in another month you will be ready to learn energy control and flight." 18 said as she carried the punching bag to the trash cans and dropped it into one. Then picked up another and hung it in the tree. Erasa still stared at her fist and wondered how much stronger she was.

 **Shenron City: One time Satan City**

Holding the School Bus above him, Gohan watched as Videl easily removed the Lug Nuts off the back tire barehanded and removed the blown tire then replace it with a new tire. Even small bouts of helping others was beneath the two Superheroes. Like changing a School Bus tire while the passengers remained on board, gasping at how strong Gohan and Videl Satan Son were. Gohan had elected to no longer go by Saiyan Man since everyone knew who he was and there was no point in being referred to as Saiyan Man any longer. "Almost done, honey?" Gohan asked his wife and partner as she gave him a small smile.

"Just about, I need to tighten one more Lug Nut." Videl replied as she glanced at her husband lovingly. She could have hoisted the Bus up and he could have changed the tire. She had recently grown twice as strong with the increased training that they had conducted. But Gohan had won the coin toss. Finishing, Gohan set the Bus down and the passengers and driver waved with appreciation as it sped off. Walking over she took Gohan's hand. "Great it has been so boring that we are now triple A." She commented as Gohan laughed.

"What do you expect my love? We are too good at this and the Criminals, Terrorists and all around bad guys do not want to face us." Gohan stated as he pulled her closer by her hand then leaned down and kissed her. "Remember this afternoon I have another Modeling Job. Michelle has one set up that is going to give me Fifty Thousand to Model some Suits." He said to her as she smiled. It was kind of funny to her that Gohan was now one of the most sought after Male Models in the Country. Averaging Fifty Thousand Dollars per assignment, three Assignments a Month.

"Yes I know." Videl stated as he lifted her up into his arms. "Funny I can't get you to dress up, but Michelle can." She commented and Gohan shrugged.

"It is not my choice, personally I hate suits." Gohan replied, thinking that they really did not need the money. Videl's share of the Hercule Satan Estate was Five Million Dollars. Erasa received the same as did Mindy. They had visited the young woman that was now carrying Videl's sister. Asking Mindy to allow Videl to be around so that the baby knew about her. Mindy agreed since it was not Videl's fault that her father was pure scum. Hercule Satan would be in prison for another 19 years Eight Months.

"Well you are going to wear one next week for Krillin's and 18 Wedding Anniversary Dinner." Videl ordered as he grimaced at the thought. She smirked as he set her down. "Well let's go see what other mischief that we can get into." Taking to the air she held her husbands hand as they flew off. While flying Videl could not stop smiling. She had never been so happy in her whole life. She was married to the most wonderful man that she ever met and it could not get any better then that. Zipping all over the Country they found that it was the same as almost everywhere. No crime. Though they could still help out with other smaller details. Such as when a window washer tripped and fell. Catching the man was not easy, if Gohan had attempted to just hold his arms out it would have probably killed the Man. Slicing him into three pieces when the man hit Gohan's near indestructible arms. Instead Gohan matched the man's descent and slowed him until they reached the ground. That was the highlight of the day, other then changing the Bus Tire there was nothing for the two Superheroes to do. So with a bit of frustration they flew back to their apartment.

Landing on the Balcony, they stepped inside and deactivated their Uniforms. "If this keeps up, we might be even able to take a vacation soon." Gohan commented as they moved over to the couch and sat down together. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. They did not really have a honeymoon and taking some time off might not be a bad idea.

"That sounds wonderful, perhaps we could even go to one of those private islands where we can walk around naked all day." Videl said as she looked at him, sliding upwards slightly and kissing him. "Speaking of getting naked." She smiled seductively slipping over onto his lap. He reached upwards and pulled her shirt off, revealing her silky small black bra. Moving his hands inside it to fondle her small breasts. She bit his bottom lip, then licked his lips and kissed him. Moaning lightly as he played with her nipples. With a flick of his wrist her bra fell revealing her breasts. He leaned forward and began to suck on her nipples and that drove her crazy with desire. Moaning even louder as she felt a small orgasm flow through her. Soaking her panties. "Do me Gohan! Do me now!" She stated as he smirked at her. Standing she pulled off her tight black shorts and flung them, pulling off her panties to join them. Meanwhile he unzipped his pants and freed himself. She quickly re-straddled his lap, grabbing his manhood and aimed it towards her opening and plunged him into her. Feeling him penetrating deep inside her. Grunting she began to move up and down on him. Placing her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. While he continued to play with her breasts. Her insides tightened around him and she moaned as she experienced an orgasm, then another and another. Each one causing her to moan and groan. Her hips slapped down and back up as she rode him steadily. When he expanded and exploded into her she gasped as she felt his warm fluid flow deep within her. Mixing with her own climax. Slacking against him, she kissed him hard pulling his head towards her while she pushed her lips against his. "Again, again. This time you on top." She gasped out sucking in air. Smiling he flipped her over onto the couch and then began to thrust into her. Groaning, moaning and grunting she heard his hips slap against her and soon she felt more powerful orgasms rock her body. Finishing, Gohan collapsed on the couch, right into her awaiting arms and after several minutes.

"I love you Videl." Gohan said as he drew in deep breaths causing her to smile, then kissed him.

"I love you Gohan. When can we do this again? I want more." Videl asked as he exhaled and nodded. "But perhaps somewhere more comfortable then the couch." He stood and lifted her into his arms. Carrying her into the bedroom. Stopping briefly to cancel the Modeling shot, he had more important matters to attend to. They spent the next two hours having sex.

Late in the morning, Videl rose and walked into the bathroom. Picking up a bottle she exhaled and removed one pill. The Morning After Medication was a sure way to ensure that they did not have an accident. That and she was on Birth Control as well. Neither were ready to have her get pregnant yet. No matter how much Chichi wanted them to have babies. Taking out another bottle she swallowed her Daily Birth Control Pill. It was this or no sex and there was no way that Videl Satan Son was going to not have sex whenever the mood struck them. She enjoyed it too much and was too much in love with Gohan to not have sex. Glancing over into the trash where a burned unopened letter from her father sat. Four others had been also placed inside the Trashcan from the last four days. Her father had written to her daily for the past three months and she refused to open any of them.

 **Shenron City Prison: Cell Block Ten**

Sitting in his ten by twelve Cell, Hercule began another letter. Like every other letter it started with "I am sorry." Then it progressed on from there. He had been writing a letter a day begging and pleading for his daughter Videl to forgive him. But none of them had been answered yet and she has not visited him on visitation days. He knew the reason and it was that punk Gohan that did not let her come or even respond to his letters. On the floor was the yesterday's newspaper with his Daughter and that Punk's picture on the front page. Later he would cut the picture out and put it on his wall. Minus the punk of course. So far it was the only recent pictures he had of his daughter and those were all from the local Newspaper. A guard approached and Hercule looked up at the man. "Sorry Hercule no mail from her today. You do have some legal papers though, all from your lawyer." The guard handed Hercule a large Envelop that contained documents that Hercule had to sign and send back. Jaspers was investing what was left of Hercule's fortune so that when the one time World's Champion got out of prison. He would have something to live on. Looking at the end amount that he had he snarled. "All the rest of my fortune has been split between my Daughter who probably is giving that punk money, that hooker that I had knocked up and that slut Erasa!" Seeing the amounts that those three took from him. Now at that moment Hercule only had perhaps one million dollars left to his name. Plus the house. That was all that remained of his vast fortune. Signing the documents he filed them inside another Large Envelope and put his copies into a folder. Then he smirked. Thankfully no one knew about his overseas accounts and with that he will have his revenge on everyone that had betrayed him. Starting with his Daughter, the Punk, the Hooker and finally the Slut. Last time he hired thugs he made a mistake. They were all wimps, this time he had something better in mind. Then after those four there were others he wanted revenge upon. The Police Detective, the Judge, the Jury, the Prosecutor and yes his own Lawyer Jaspers. In the end they would all pay and they would all die.

 **Disaster at Sea:**

Getting the call; Gohan and Videl flew out towards the sinking ship. A Luxury Liner that somehow struck the Corral Reef. "I will lift you mend it." Gohan instructed as they neared the Large Ship. Half as big as a Cargo Ship, Gohan exhaled. Then with a grunt turned Super Saiyan. Taking a deep breath he plunged into the water and went under the Ship. Videl knew he could hold his breath for about ten minutes, watching as the Ship began to rise instead of sink. Seeing the damaged side she whistled. The gaping hole was about ten feet long and three feet wide. Smiling she flew down and started to bend the metal back into a semblance of being together. Once done she checked her watch, that had taken twelve minutes and she noticed that the Ship was slowly sinking. Taking a deep breath she dove into the water and found Gohan straining to hold his breath. With a grin she moved closer and nodded. He exhaled, blowing bubbles. Swimming closer, she locked her lips on his and blew in as much air as she could. Then resurfaced to finish her part. Focusing her Ki she fired a sustained blast of energy welding the seams of the break. Finishing she went back under water, nodded and Gohan released the Ship. Once both were back in the air, they both waved to the passengers and crew. Turning towards Videl. "Thanks for the air earlier. I do not think I could have lasted much longer." Gohan floated closer and put his arms around his wife. Then kissed her. When they parted.

"No problem, but next time do not get in such a state again. I want you around forever." Videl stated then smiled. "Shall we go, I am feeling a little cold from being soaked to the skin." Gohan smirked and held her closer.

"I will warm you up if you want." He said mischievously as she gave a short chuckle.

"Oh I bet you could. Let's go home and warm each other up." Videl took his hand and they flew back towards the shore and home. Gohan had not told her the reason he had lost some air. As he was holding up the Ship a huge Great White Shark had attacked him and it had startled him as he saw the three foot mouth full of teeth coming at him. He had kicked it sending it spinning away, but still it unnerved him. The Carnivore was at least thirty feet long and having something that big come at you can scare anyone. Even though there was no chance the Shark could harm him it still something that Gohan did not want to have happen to him again. Flying higher into the air, he glanced back and could see the dorsal fin of the Shark. Shivering he frowned. He had no idea why he was afraid of Sharks, Snakes and Spiders. None of them was actually a threat to him, he just was and that was all there was to it. Reaching the shore he relaxed and within moments they reached home. Landing on the balcony. Once inside Videl began to strip, throwing her wet clothes into the Laundry basket. Within seconds she was completely naked and Gohan stared at her appreciatively.

"By Kami you are such a hottie." Gohan gasped out staring at her perfect body. She smirked and moved closer, reaching up to place her hand on his face.

"If you want to see and feel more, I will be in the Bathroom. I believe we both need a shower." She said in a teasing voice as he nodded and began to pull his own clothes off. Seeing her at the Bathroom Door waiting. "Oh do not forget to put our Uniforms in the Washer first." Then stepped into the bathroom as he rushed to put the Uniforms in the Washer and turned it on. Hurrying to join her in the bathroom and to have a little shower sex. Thirty five minutes later, with a smile of contentment and satisfaction. Kissing under the spray from the shower Videl knew that they were far from over. This was what made being married so wonderful. Glancing up at her husband she continued to smile. "Now that was fun. Shall we adjourn to the bedroom for a couple more times." Videl suggested as she ducked under the water and then grabbed a towel to wipe off the excess water. Nodding he reached down and turned of the water and followed her towards the bedroom.

 **West City:**

Removing the 450 Pound Ke, Erasa wondered why she was doing that. "Okay, now I want you to jump as high as you can." 18 ordered as Erasa dropped the Ke with confusion, then shrugged and bent down. With all of her might she jumped and her eyes widened. She had cleared the one story house by a good ten feet and then she descended and landed in the back yard in the exact spot that she had just vacated.

"Whoa!" Erasa declared as she did it again and again. She was in shock as she kept clearing the house going upward at least twenty feet into the air. "I never thought I was that strong." She commented as she landed again preparing to jump again but stopped when 18 shook her head.

"We have neighbors Erasa, we do not need them wondering how or why you are jumping into the air." 18 stated as she smiled broadly. Erasa was laughing as she moved about.

"This feels so weird, it is as if I feel weightless." Erasa observed finally acknowledging that she maybe stronger after all. 18 held up the final Ke and Erasa took it, barely noticing that it was 575 pounds. At least six times her own weight. Putting it on she moved about to fully adjust to the increased weight.

"After that we are going to have to ask an old Comrade to increase perhaps a Fighting Ke of your own. That is the last of Krillin's old Ke's." 18 observed as Erasa began to practice the punches and kicks. With a spin kick she hit the punching bag and it basically exploded from the force of the blow. "Next week we will start with Energy Control and once you master that Flight." Erasa became stern and she frowned stepping closer to 18.

"Do you think I am stronger then that piece of shit Hercule Satan now?" Erasa asked with deep resentment. 18 nodded and smiled.

"You could break him into little pieces without breaking a sweat." 18 told her as Erasa smirked. Now no man would ever do what Hercule had done to her again. But she still wanted to be as strong and as powerful as Videl. So that meant continuing her training. She felt good, really good.

"I know we just last night, but I was wondering if we could tonight as well. I really need it." Erasa said to 18 and she smiled, closed her eyes and shrugged.

"I guess, that is if Krillin is up to it." 18 said and they both laughed, stepping back into the house. It was time to start dinner.

 **The Western Badlands: Five Thousand Miles away**

Sitting inside a Tent, hidden out in the badlands. Mercenary General Johnathan Blake read over the coded letter. It was addressed to a certain post office box in West City and the name on it said Videl Satan. But it actually was for him. Three of his men were in the same Prison as Hercule and they had provided him the code. Every fifth word, third letter provided the Message. Smiling General Blake licked his lips. Twenty Million Dollars to hire him and his Mercenaries to conduct an operation. Mainly it was assassination and that was one of the activities that his army conducted. Picking up another letter was the names of the targets. The last letter had the account numbers and excess code to transfer the funds. Glancing up at one of his Commanders. "Well Colonel it appears we have our orders."

"Yes Sir. When do we start the operation?" Colonel Niles asked as he and the other two came to attention awaiting orders. "I have four hundred men eager and ready to go." The other two nodded that their men were also set and raring to go. Blake leaned back and thought about it.

"First and foremost it is important to know your enemy. So we are going to send a squad of our best Recon Troops to conduct a little reconnaissance. I want full details and schedules. Once they know everything about them then we hit them hard and fast." Blake pointed towards the dark clothed man standing behind the three Commanders. "See to it Captain Drew, they have one week." Watching as Drew saluted then stepped out of the tent to get his squad ready. "Prep the Troops I want this to be a flawless operation." He ordered the Commanders knowing that they would conduct training and other important matters to be ready for the operation.

To be continued

(Authors note: If you want more let me know.)


	15. Chapter 15

Dragon Ball Z: Return of the Great Siayan Man and Videl Part 2

(This story is going to be focused more on Erasa, Videl and Gohan. With some on 18 and Krillin.)

 **West City:**

Dropping to the ground, Erasa was panting hard for breath. For the past hour she had been mock fighting with 18 and in that time had not landed one blow. "You have to do better if you want to learn to fight." 18 declared as Erasa nodded and stood. Getting into a fighting poise. With a spin kick they were at it again. Erasa punched and kicked at 18 and felt utterly frustrated as the Android blocked every blow. "Concentrate on your target." 18 said as she blocked Erasa's side kick. Two hours later they stopped and Erasa dropped to the ground, exhausted. 18 walked over to the deck, reached down and tossed a bottle of water over to Erasa. "You are improving." She admitted as Erasa drained the bottle. Glancing over to see Marrion playing in her sandbox.

"Thanks, you are really a great teacher." Erasa commented as she leaned back and rested on the soft grass. stretching her tired muscles. As Marrion stopped playing and ran over to her mother.

"Mommy still beat you." Marrion said proudly. Beaming up at her mother. "But maybe you can beat Daddy?" She suggested and 18 nodded with agreement.

"True so maybe tomorrow you can spar with Krillin." 18 stated then smirked almost hoping that Erasa would kick his ass. He had not kept up with his own training and having a young girl beat him would humiliate him enough to realize that if he did not at least train once in awhile he would not be able to at least hold his own against a student.

"That might be fun." Erasa admitted then slowly stood and followed 18 into the house. Grabbing for the Aspirin as she entered. Later she would put on Ben Gay before she went to bed. Right now her muscles were screaming in protest as she flopped down onto the couch, while 18 moved about with no signs of discomfort. Sitting back on the couch she closed her eyes and put her hands inches apart. Focusing her Ki energy into creating a small ball of power. Each time got easier. Opening her eyes, Erasa stared at the candle on the coffee table and concentrated on the wick. Exhaling the candle lite and burned brightly. 18 watched her and smiled approvingly.

"Well done. Now the one over here on the Kitchen Table." 18 ordered pointing to the Kitchen Table ten feet away from Erasa. The young girl stared at the Candle on the Kitchen Table and began to concentrate on it. Pushing with all of her focus onto the Candle Wick and after several minutes surrendered. "Try again, remember to feel your energy and cast it out of yourself at the Wick." Erasa followed 18's instruction and with a furrowed brow. The Wick began to smoke, seconds later it lit. "Good, but you need to work on the distances more." Turning 18 went over to the Kitchen Table and blew out the candle. "Lite it again." She ordered then walked into the Kitchen to start dinner. With Marrion walking behind her mother into the Kitchen. Erasa knew that tonight there was no way that she would want to have sex with 18 and Krillin, for one she was extremely too tired and too sore. Soon she would put on the special Sweatpants and Sweatshirt that Piccolo had somehow made to weigh Seven Hundred Pounds. Reaching over with a grimace she picked up the Sweatpants and Sweatshirts, then stiffly walked into her bedroom to change. Returning, straining from the added weight. Returning to lighting the Candle, blowing it out and then relighting it. Energy Control was necessary for her to learn to fly.

 **Shenron City: One time Satan City**

Rising in the Morning, Gohan made sure he did not wake Videl. He had an early Modeling Shoot that he had postponed from the day before. Walking down to Michelle's office he found his Agent waiting patiently. On the rack were Three Dozen different Suits Jackets, Dress Shirts, Ties, Slacks and even Shoes. "Good Morning Gohan. As soon as you are ready you can start with the one on the right and work your way over." Selecting the First Suit, Gohan took it into a dressing room and returned in moments. Following Michelle into the Photo Room, he began to poise while two Camera Men took Pictures. After ten minutes he returned and picked up another Suit. Repeating the process. Two and a half hours later Gohan was done. Dropping into the chair across from Michelle she laughed, then slide a Check for Fifty Thousand Dollars over to him. "There is another one set up for next week, same amount." Michelle told him as he folded the Check and put it in his pocket. "This time it is bathing suits. Oh and an Executive from Burger King has contacted me about you doing a commercial. They are willing to pay you One Hundred Thousand for one Commercial." Gohan shrugged and she smiled. The Superhero was making her rich making Five Times the amounts that any of her other Models.

"Sounds like fun. I do get to eat, right?" Gohan asked and Michelle chuckled and nodded.

"That basically is the whole Commercial. You eating Burgers and Fries." Michelle said smiling, Michelle had watched him eat Four Subway subs for an advertisement three weeks ago. So she knew he could easily eat a dozen Hamburgers and Fries in an advertisement for Burger King. Standing Gohan headed back upstairs to find Videl sitting on a couch waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" Videl asked as Gohan handed her the Check. "It is amazing, you make this much just to stand around Modeling some type of outfit. Did you find one you like for next week?" Grimacing he nodded. "Good, we will go buy it later." But he did look forward to seeing Videl in a Gown, her usual tomboy look was extremely attractive but when she wore a Gown. He thought she looked like a goddess.

"Want to go on patrol, perhaps swing by and see my Parents and Brother?" Gohan asked and Videl exhaled and stood. Going into the Bedroom to put on her Uniform. Gohan followed her and after a few moments both flew out the window.

Neither saw the Four Men on an adjacent building almost half mile away. The Four men could not completely see inside, at most only when they passed by one of the Side Windows or if the Two stepped out on the Balcony. One focused a Camera, two others watched with Binoculars and the last kept careful notes. They watched as the Two Superheroes flew off and after taking plenty of pictures and notes they sat back to wait for the targets to return.

Flying West Gohan and Videl headed for his parents house. Partially patrolling but also going for a visit. Videl knew the main conversation from Chichi her mother in law would be directed towards when the young couple would give her grandchildren. To her dismay it did not take long to reach the house and as they landed, Goten came rushing out of the house excitingly. "Gohan, Videl." Young Goten said as he ran towards them. "It is about time you came." Both Gohan and Videl hugged the excited youth. But when Videl gave the boy a small peck on the cheek, he jumped back. "Yuck! Don't do that!" He protested, rubbing his cheek vigorously. Gohan land Videl laughed as they looked towards the door to see Chichi and Goku.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Gohan said as both he and Videl turned off their Uniforms. Chichi rushed forward and first hugged Gohan, then pulled Videl into the embrace.

"So when are you going to give me some Grandchildren?" Chichi asked impatiently as she stared at the young couple hoping that they had come to tell them that they were pregnant. Videl shook her head and gave Gohan the "I told you so" look. She had told Gohan several times that every time they came for a visit Chichi would ask that first before anything else.

"Sorry Mom, like we both told you; we are waiting for the right time." Gohan explained knowing that Videl was tired of telling his mother that they were not ready to be parents yet. They both were still young and had plenty of time to start a family. With some frustration Chichi led the two into the house, Goku gave a slight chuckle. Also thinking that it was funny that his Wife constantly bothered Gohan and Videl about having children. The last visit to their apartment Chichi had pointed out several good places within the rooms that a crib or baby's bed would fit perfectly inside. Or mentioned that they did have enough money to buy a really nice house. The whole time on the visit, Videl hoped for some type of emergency so that she and Gohan had to leave.

 **West City:**

Dodging a blow, Erasa ducked under and blocked one of Krillin's kicks. He was not going all out, but still Erasa was hard pressed to keep ahead of his attacks. He was actually taking it easy on her. Which Erasa decided to take personally and believed that he would regret that. Krillin threw a punch smiling broadly, then he frowned when Erasa blocked it with her left and punched him in the stomach with her right. He flinched as he felt the blow, then smiled again and redoubled his efforts. Erasa was ready for him to finally take her serious. "You will not get me again." He boasted as he blocked another punch.

"Wanna bet." Erasa stated ducking one of his kicks and sweeping her right leg around hitting him behind the knees, Knocking him down. He bounded up and he heard laughter from his wife and his daughter.

"Ha, that will teach you to be overconfident Krillin." 18 said laughing louder as he felt his face redden. Bolting to his feet. Finally taking this spar serious, he had not wanted to go at Erasa with his full abilities because he did not want to hurt the young woman. With a determined expression he powered up. No more making it easy on Erasa. Charging at her, he was not prepared for her to suddenly drop to the ground and as he lunged towards her she punched upwards. Accidentally connecting in the wrong place. His eyes bulged as he felt the pain exploded through him from the blow. Dropping to the ground on his knees he grabbed with both hands his offended area and groaned loudly.

"Oops. Krillin I am so sorry! I was aiming for your stomach." Erasa admitted as she placed her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh as Krillin gasped in and out roughly. 18 was now laughing so hard that she almost stumbled off the Deck coming over towards Krillin. He was still groaning as he rocked back and forth. "Are you alright Krillin?" Erasa asked as she fought the impulse to laugh.

"NO! I am not!" He declared in a groan. "You punched me in my balls! I doubt I will be alright for quite awhile!" 18 was laughing hard as she knelt and looked at her husband.

"Oh do not be such a baby Krillin. She did not hit you that hard." 18 said as she helped Krillin up and he grunted, his face paling. Limping bowlegged carefully over to sit on the deck and wait for the pain and throbbing to reduce. Marrion did not understand as she watched the encounter confused over what had happened.

18 leaned closer to Erasa. "It was an accident? Wasn't it?" 18 whispered laughing as Erasa shrugged.

"Yes and no. Remember you taught me to hit were I can do the most damage and at any opening." Erasa whispered back as they both looked at Krillin who was still nursing his offended area. Gasping in and out for breath as he adjusted himself. Trying not to throw up.

Across the street in a parked Black Van, three men sat watching on Televisions the whole fight and the Target. They all laughed lightly at the fight that they had just watched. While one of them took careful notes. "She is a dirty fighter. Annotate that she is learning to fight, it might be important." The middle one stated as he focused the Camera onto the young Blonde Girl.

"The Target is not bad looking." The note taker said as he adjusted the view of one of the Camera's. "When it is time to take her out, perhaps we can play with her some before we sanction her." The third one chuckled and focused the Camera onto the older Blonde woman.

"She ain't bad either. Too bad for all of them, can't have witnesses after all." The third one stated then moved towards the driver's seat. "Time to go before we are noticed. Turn the Camera's off, we will come back tomorrow and collect more then." Turning the over, he drove away.

 **Shenron City: Fire**

The Fire started innocently enough, someone threw a lite cigarette into a Sewer Drain. Unknown to anyone that earlier a Taxi had a gasoline leak pouring from a running engine into the Sewer Drain. Soon after a small fire started and burned until it hit accumulated trash and other burnable items. Right under the Major Mall in the heart of the City. Three hours later the Mall was on fire and every Fire Department in Shenron City was on scene. Without delay the Chief of the Fire Department sent out the signal for Gohan and Videl. Before the Firemen unrolled their hoses, the Duo had arrived. "It is bad, there is no way we can put out the fire and save the Mall!" The Chief said to the two Superheroes. Without a word Gohan took to the air.

"Have your Men get down. Gohan is about to do something really big." Videl advised as she ducked behind the Fire Truck, pulling the Chief behind it. Then the two looked up and Gohan's hair turned Gold and power radiated around him. The Chief called out over his radio for everyone to take cover. With a yell Gohan slapped his hands together as hard as he could and there was a resounding BOOM. A hurricane blast of air and power flowed towards the Fire and in seconds it was blown out. Smoldering embers and smoke was all that remained. "He makes it look so easy; doesn't he?" Videl stated to the Fire Chief who just stared up at Gohan in shock.

Two Men also was staring at what Gohan had just done. "Holy Shit! Did you just see that? He just slapped his hands together and blew out a Fire!" One stammered out to the other and the man shook his head in awe. "It will be impossible for us to Sanction him, I doubt even our whole army would have a chance in hell against him." The other finally was able to blink then he turned towards his companion.

"Does not matter what he can do. We have our orders and when it is time we will follow those orders. Let's get back." The other said, stepping through the gathered onlookers and bystanders. But he was sweating and he had to agree with his partner. Gohan was woefully too powerful no matter how many that was sent against him. They did not see the two fly off but not towards home. Instead towards the open fields five miles away.

 **West City:**

Krillin sat on the couch holding a bag of Ice on his now throbbing area. Erasa had really tagged him good and even if she and 18 wanted to fool around again tonight. He believed that there was no possible way that he would be able to preform. "Are you feeling better?" 18 asked with a bit of humor in her voice, still finding it funny that he had been hit in the balls when he became too overconfident.

"No, she really got me good. I hope that is not what you are teaching her, that was a low blow." Krillin said complaining as he moved the Bag of Ice so that it could reduce the pain he felt. 18 smiled at him.

"Stop complaining, you are the one that became overconfident and left yourself open. So do you want me to take a look at where she hit you? Or perhaps you want me to kiss it and make it better." 18 asked coyly. Then knelt in front of him placing her hands on his knees. Licking her lips as she chuckled lightly. He immediately laughed and shook his head.

"Even if I wanted to fool around, right now I am in too much pain." He said to her and she ran her hands up his thighs, then back towards her. Causing him to feel aroused. "You are such a tease." He declared.

"Are you sure that later you won't be able to?" 18 asked staring up into his eyes and Krillin grimaced, then shrugged.

"I guess I can try. But no Erasa, she should be punished for punching me in such a sensitive area." Krillin stated and 18 nodded with agreement, stood and kissed him. He wondered how 18 could get him so aroused, even when he was in such serious pain. He knew the answer, he loved her and she loved him. Then he forced himself to stand up himself. Going into the Bedroom in hopes that he had a Sensui Bean tucked away. Otherwise later no matter how much he was in misery he would have to make love to his wife. He had already said he would try and to 18 it meant he would no matter how much it hurt. She was not the type to take NO for an answer.

Erasa overheard them and laughed. Though she would not have minded joining them. But she had to agree she did punch him in an area that usually during a friendly sparring session someone did not intentionally strike at. Any hope of having sex with him and 18 was not going to happen for awhile. "I think it might be a good idea that we take a break for awhile." 18 said as she entered the Kitchen seeing Erasa. "You have not left the House or the Area for some time. It will do you good to get out and perhaps have some fun. We are going to take the weekend off." Then a thought came to Erasa.

"I know, maybe I will go visit Videl and Gohan. I do have a Jet Chopper Capsule in my room." Erasa suggested and 18 nodded with approval. A weekend would do the young woman good to get away for awhile.

"That might not be a bad idea." 18 admitted and Erasa gestured towards the Living Room where Krillin had returned to after not finding any Sensui Beans.

"Do you think by the time I come back on Monday he will be up to sparring again?" Erasa asked as 18 chuckled.

"Well probably, though I suspect that next time he will protect himself better." 18 stated and the two laughed loudly. Krillin overheard them and adjusted the Ice over his manhood and dragon balls. Promising next time to wear a cup, there was no way he would get hit there again. Going to her room, Erasa picked up her Cell Phone to call to see if it would be alright for her to come for a visit. Of course her two friends were ecstatic that she was coming.

 **Outside Shenron City:**

Videl hung up her phone and smiled at Gohan. He had been listening, at first he thought it might be another emergency call and after hearing Erasa's voice he relaxed. "Should we get back to your training?" Gohan asked, her training had been interrupted earlier when they got the call about the Fire. Videl nodded and went back to pick up the Ten Foot Boulder. Hefting it above her and then began to run around in a big circle. She was doing weight training and after several minutes she threw the Boulder high into the air. Concentrating with all of her focus, she aimed upwards with her hands and a blast of Ki energy struck the rock and it exploded. "Wow honey you are getting better every time we come out here." Gohan observed as she smiled over at him. "I bet you are as strong as Krillin is."

"I want to get stronger. I know I have no hope of ever getting to your level, but I definitely want to be stronger then him." Videl commented as she sat down onto the ground. Gohan joined her and smiled.

"Keep this up and you will." He took her hand and she leaned forward and kissed him. "Should we go home now and come back after Erasa's visit or do you want to train some more?" He asked and she exhaled.

"No if she is on the way, I would rather greet her clean and not covered with dirt." Videl began to wipe at herself, pushing the dirt from the exploded rock off her. "Also the guest room is not exactly ready for someone to sleep in. All of our extra junk is stacked everywhere in that room." Gohan knew what she was talking about, they had put all the stuff that they did not need in that room. Including some of the bad Wedding Gifts that Politicians and Gohan's Modeling Clients had sent to them. Some of the gifts were ridiculous and were not anything that they could use. For example a Politician had sent them an Autobiography about himself and was four books long. A Clothing Client of Gohan's had sent to them two Uniforms that were really revealing, hoping that the Superheroes would wear them. Gohan's consisted of Blue Skin Tight Shorts and a Black Sleeveless Muscle Shirt. Videl's consisted of a Thong Blue Shorts and two Black Pasties two inches wide to cover her breasts. Those Gifts were not even the worst ones that they received. There were others that were far worse. Not wanting to offend anyone, Gohan and Videl kept the gifts in the spare Guest Bedroom. Promising Chichi someday it would be the nursery. Taking to the air they headed back home to pack the Junk up and transport it to the storage room in the Basement of the Building.

To be Continued:

(Authors note: You have to remember Gohan and Videl have changed drastically because of being full time Superheroes. If they seem more vicious and determined, it is from doing this. Personally like I have said before I do not like Hercule Satan. Oh also if there are spelling and grammatical errors I do not have any way to check it. I no longer have Microsoft Word.)


End file.
